Pain
by ilovewinchestersx
Summary: A simple group project leads two girls into a world they didn't think possible. Violence, Swearing. CalebxSarah PoguexOC TylerxOC
1. Friendship

**Author's Note**: Hello readers! I hope you enjoy the story. It took a lot of sweat and e-mails back and forth between friends to get this up, so read and review! The story takes place after the Chase incident and is rated T just for safety. Warning: Story may go up to M later on in the story.

**Disclaimer: **

_Mrs.DeanWinchester- "Hey, do you own the covenant?"_

Elizabeth- "Uh- no why?"

_Mrs.DeanWinchester- "Because we have to do this disclaimer thing to let people know we don't own anything."_

Elizabeth- "Oh well, in that case. 'We do not own anything you recognize, this story is purely for entertainment purposes only!'"

* * *

**Chapter 1- Friendship**

"Friendship is like a violin; the music may stop now and then, but the strings will last forever."

-Unknown

The psychology class groaned and started forming groups of two or three, having just received yet another project from their teacher. What a great thing to have on a Friday. Mr. Daniels, the graying man who taught the class, moved to his desk to retrieve the information packet that the students would need to complete the assignment. He handed the papers to the first person in the row and they slowly passed them to the back of the room.

Rebecca, a blonde girl sitting fourth row up, turned left to look at her friend, who was currently seated next to her. "Partners?" she asked lazily, her deep hazel eyes staring at her roommate of 2 years.

"I guess," Abigail replied, sending a smirk in her friend's direction. Rebecca smiled and looked at the papers in front of her, the packet that contained all the boring shit that was to be included in their assignment.

"Hey, can I join you guys?" asked a petite blonde who had just walked over to the pair.

Rebecca looked over at Abigail who shrugged her shoulders and answered, "Sure Sarah, join the party."

Sarah smiled and took a seat next to Rebecca, who continued flipping through the large packet muttering, "What a waste of trees."

"Can you believe Mrs. Conley gave us yet another test this week in Calculus? How could anyone be that mean?" Sarah exclaimed, as they waited for further direction from their teacher. The three of them also shared the same math class, and had been paired together quite a few times during the course of the semester. Rebecca groaned, not wanting to think about how much trouble that class was giving her. Abigail laughed as she agreed with Sarah.

Rebecca frowned and said, "Just what I need, another failing grade in Mrs. Bitch's class. I'm barely passing at is it! I think she wants me to fail, just so I'll have to take her class again next semester."

"I think she just hates kids," Sarah threw in, "I never get good grades in her class either."

"Yeah well, math's never been my forte, and she makes it a point to rub that in my face," Rebecca replied, shaking her head.

Abigail laughed and put a hand on her friends shoulder squeezing it gently. "She's out to get you my friend, better write your will soon. She might be the death of you. Make sure you leave me your good stuff."

Once everyone had found their partners and taken a seat, Mr. Daniels hushed the class and explained the purpose of the project. "You will be able to pick one of three choices for the paper. An explanation of each is briefly stated in the packet that you have been given. Choose wisely," a smirk appeared on his round face, "you will also have to present it in front of the class as a part of your grade." The class groaned in dislike of having to present the project. No one liked standing in front of a bunch of bored students whose only concern was their appearance and present useless information.

"Well, looks like this is going to be loads of fun," Rebecca said sarcastically, causing Abigail to chuckle and nod her head.

"How about we do a survey on how people react memory wise to verbal, hands on, or visual aids? We can write color coded words on a piece of paper, then recite it to them and see if they remember in one of those three ways." Sarah explained looking over the paper. Abigail and Rebecca exchanged glances, and then looked at the more intelligent blonde in front of them.

"Uh; sure, sounds great," Abigail said, confusion laced with her words. Rebecca just nodded her head and smiled slightly.

Sarah smirked and went on to explain her idea in greater detail, trying to get the girls to understand what she was saying. When they finally comprehended what she was saying, they agreed that that was what they were going to do for the project. They each assigned themselves a task. Sarah would survey people on the visual aid, Rebecca would survey them with hands on, and Abigail would do the verbal, and when they were done, they would put it all together and write an explanation of their recordings. When the bell rang, the girls parted ways. Rebecca and Abigail made their way to English class in a hurry and took their seats.

"Good afternoon students," Mr. Schwartz began, clasping his plump hands together. "Today we are going to enter the wonderful world of Romeo and Juliet. So open up the books on your desk to the first page."

Rebecca huffed a sigh and picked up her book. "Does this guy have a fetish with Shakespeare? First it was Othello, now it's Romeo and Juliet? What's next? The Taming of the Shrew?" She whispered to Abigail who chuckled, but gave no answer.

"Miss McAlister, is there a problem?" Mr. Schwartz interjected. The class turned to look at Rebecca, causing her to blush.

"No sir. I am most excited to enter the wonderful world of Romeo and Juliet. I was just telling my comrade here how thrilled I was." The class laughed lightly as Mr. Schwartz huffed a sigh and turned to the board. He chalked out the words 'Romeo and Juliet' then looked back at the students and started lecturing.

"You're going to get us in trouble if you keep talking so much," Abigail whispered.

"Relax Abby, have a little fun, it won't kill you." Rebecca sent smirk towards her friend.

Abigail shook her head and sunk lower in her seat. "You can have all the fun you want. Provost Higgins is a creepy old bastard and I'm not overly fond of going to his office."

"Miss Maverick," Abigail groaned at hearing her last name, "First your 'comrade', now you, I don't think this seating arrangement is going to work. Why don't you take a seat next to Mr. Garwin? I think it would serve the pair of you well to be split up," Mr. Schwartz said in a bored voice, as he pointed to Reid, whose head shot up from the desk upon hearing his name. Abigail shot a glare at Rebecca, who only smiled apologetically at her as she made her way to the seat next to Reid.

Reid blearily looked at the redhead who was now placed on his right side. He looked her over once, trying to remember if he had seen her before. He concluded that he hadn't and a smirk was quickly plastered onto his face. "Reid Garwin," he hastily introduced himself, as Mr. Schwartz continued with his lecture.

"Not interested," she retorted quietly, not bothering to make eye contact with him.

Reid's eyes went wide and he turned to look at his best friend, whose blue eyes darted from Abigail to Reid as he shrugged. Reid looked back to the girl, who was currently copying the notes from off of the black board.

"So…" he began trying to think up something else to say. "Are you new here? I've never seen you before. I could give you a tour if you want." His eyes lit up at the thought of this and his trademark smirk came back full force.

She stopped writing and slowly turned her head towards the shaggy blonde that was bothering her. With slightly wide eyes and an awkward tone in her voice, she said, "We've had English together for the past 2 years." After that was said, she turned back to her notes on love and Shakespeare and continued copying.

Reid's smile faded and turned away from her in annoyance. Tyler chuckled at Reid's dismissal, only to be met with an elbow to the ribs. Reid couldn't fathom how one girl couldn't be interested in him when every other female longed to be the one to tame the playboy.

The bell rang and the kids swarmed out of the class. Abigail grabbed her things and shoved them into her bag while she waited for Rebecca to catch up.

"So Abby, was Reid Garwin trying to Mac it to you?" Rebecca grinned, flinging her red Nike duffle back over her shoulder.

Abigail gave a slightly bewildered look to her friend. "Mac it to me? Really Becks, who says that? And shut up, I totally denied him. You know I'm not into the womanizers," Abigail replied as they made their way out of the classroom and into the crowded halls of Spencer.

"You denied one of the Ipswich hotties?" Rebecca asked stunned.

"Yeah, why is it a big deal? Reid isn't that cute anyways, and the whole 'I've-slept-with-96-of-the-female-population-at-school' thing is kind of a turn off."

"I worship you Abby. You are so much braver than me."

The girls laughed, but stopped when a voice called out their names from the slowly emptying hallway. "Rebecca! Abigail! Wait up!" The voice was much like Sarah's. The girls turned around only to come face to face with their psychology partner.

"What's up Sarah?" Rebecca asked with a smile.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out at Nicky's with me tonight? If you want, that's a good place to survey people. And I don't want to be stuck at the table by myself, cause I know the guys will ditch me." Sarah grinned as she said the last part.

Rebecca looked at Abigail hesitantly.

"Sure. I guess we might as well get started on the project," Abigail said, as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Great. I'll meet you guys at your dorms at 8," Sarah replied excitedly.

"Okay, room 115," Rebecca replied this time.

"Alright, see you then." Sarah waved to the girls and made her way down the hall. Abigail and Rebecca exchanged looks one more time before they did the same.

**xxxxx**

Sarah walked down the hall towards the gym where she was supposed to meet Caleb before his swim practice. She hurried her steps, noticing that she was a few minutes later than she thought she would be. She entered the gym and saw Caleb standing with his back to the door, looking as though he was having a serious conversation with the longhaired boy standing in front of him. She walked over to them and wrapped her arms around Caleb from behind. He stopped talking and turned to look at the blonde attached to his waste. He gave a small smile and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" she questioned, seeing the serious looks on the boys' handsome faces.

They looked at each other before Caleb wrapped his arms around her and brought her to stand in front of him. He leaned down closer to her 5"3' frame and said in a low voice, "Pogue and Kate are having more problems."

Pogue rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, she's being a bitch, that's my problem."

Sarah just smiled, knowing all too well of the reoccurring issues between the couple. Lately, she hadn't been spending enough time with her dark-skinned roommate, for Kate always seemed to be busy. She too had noticed the slight change in Kate, after the incident with Chase, which the girl still didn't know the entire story to.

"Well, on a happier note, I invited some people from Psych class to come to Nicky's with us. We've kind of become friends during class. I hope you don't mind?" Sarah looked up at her boyfriend of 5 months, then to the other 18-year old across from them. They both shrugged and with a 'that's fine', they changed the subject of their conversation to what was going down at swim practice that afternoon. When Tyler and Reid both emerged from the locker room and the coach began entered the gym, Sarah said, "I'll see you guys later, I've got homework to do" She quickly kissed Caleb and, after giving a quick wave to the rest of the group, left the gym.


	2. Fighting A Harder Battle

**Author's Note**: Thanks to all who are reading and the one reviewer who let us know what they thought of our story here are some fresh baked cookies to eat while reading the next chapter! If anyone else wants cookies, you'll just have to earn them by leaving us a review! So don't be afraid to click that button!

**Disclaimer: **

We still don't own the Covenant in any way shape or form, however, Becks and Abby are all ours.

* * *

**Chapter 2- Fighting A Harder Battle**

"Be nice, for everyone one you meet is fighting a harder battle."

-Anita Roddick

"I can't believe you Pogue! You were staring at that whore through Mr. Avery's entire lesson!" Kate was not happy with her boyfriend of two years. They were currently standing in Kate and Sarah's dorm room, having their third fight of the week.

"Excuse me for noticing that she cut her hair! I wasn't staring, I barely looked at her, give me a break. Besides, it's not like I get on your case for all of the attention you give the guys at this school. If you weren't dating me, I'd say you were dating at least 5 other guys here." Pogue was tired of getting accused of the things that she was blatantly doing every day.

"I've never cheated on you Pogue, you know that," she said, barely being able to look him in the eye.

Pogue shook his head, "I don't think I do. What about that kid from Calculus class? People saw you coming out of his dorm a few days ago."

Kate looked at him, exasperated. "We were just messing around Pogue, it didn't mean anything."

Pogue stared at her for a few more seconds before walking out the door, slamming it behind him and ignoring Kate's yells for him to come back.

**xxxxx**

Meanwhile, trouble in the dorm of Becky and Abby was inevitable. Rebecca was searching her closet for something to wear to the popular bar later that night. After countless attempts to match a pair of jeans and a t-shirt together, she threw her hands up in the air defeated.

"That's it, I am not going to Nicky's," she scowled in annoyance.

Abigail carelessly lifted her eyes from the words of her Romeo and Juliet book and raised a brow. "Why not?"

"Because I don't know what to freakin' wear! I can't pick a good outfit. I don't know weather to go emo rock star or American eagle prep." Rebecca had many styles. Mostly to fit her mood, but today her mood was thrown off, therefore finding something decent to wear was out of the question.

Abigail let out a small chuckle and put the book down on her desk. She got up from her chair and walked over to the closet of her troubled friend. "How about American Eagle prep? That's the softer side of you, you don't want to come on to strong." Abigail picked out a pair of faded blue jeans that looked very worn-in and a simple gray collared t-shirt with the American Eagle emblem on the top right side. "There, wear that."

Rebecca looked at her friend and smirked. "You're a life saver." Abigail smiled as Rebecca ran to the bathroom to get dressed.

"What I want to know," Abby sat back down and began tapping her pencil lightly on the desk. "Is why you are so intent on dressing nicely? Since when do you care what people think of you? It's not like we've never been to Nicky's before anyway."

Rebecca poked her head through the door of the bathroom for a second. "Two reasons." She held up two fingers as she said this, before her head disappeared back into the bathroom.

"Number one?" Abby asked, awaiting an answer.

"One, Nicky's is a very important place. Everyone hangs out there, and I would like to not look like a bum for once."

Abigail chuckled. "And two?" she asked, as she stood up and walked to the closet, looking for some pants to wear.

"Two, Sarah is going out with Caleb Danvers. If she's going to Nicky's, that can only mean he'll be there too, which leads me to the real reason for number two." Rebecca smirked as she walked out of the bathroom dressed in the outfit her best friend had chosen for her and started to search for her gray converses, leaving Abigail with silence.

"The real reason?" Abigail questioned impatiently a few moments later, pulling on a pair of size 7 jeans.

"What? Oh right, the real reason." Becky chuckled to herself and then plopped down on her bed to put on her sneakers. "Tyler Simms."

Abigail's jaw dropped lightly. "So that's why you're so obsessed over the Ipswich brothers? You have a thing for Simms! Aww, that's cute."

Becky blushed slightly and then hurled a pillow at her fake redheaded friend. "Shut up. He's in half of our classes, and he's just so adorable to look at."

"Becks has a crush, Becks has a crush!" Abigail danced around the room, chanting in a singsong voice.

"Don't call me Becks," She said quietly as she blushed even more, watching her friend dance around. Her laugh faded when a light knock sounded on the door.

"That's probably Sarah." Becky got up from her bed after tying knots in her shoes and opened the door to see their pretty, blonde psychology partner.

"Hey guys, you ready?" She asked in a soft voice, smiling.

"Yep, let's get going," Abigail said, passing Becky. Rebecca smirked and shut the door behind her.

At Nicky's, the music on the jukebox was loud; people were swarming in by the groups. Tyler and Reid were off at the pool tables of course, while Caleb and Pogue were sitting at a table, most likely waiting for Sarah. The girls looked around the place; they weren't here often, so it was slightly awkward. Sarah led them to where Pogue and Caleb were sitting and smiled.

"Caleb, Pogue. Meet Rebecca and Abigail. They're the psychology partners I was telling you about."

Caleb smiled welcomingly. "Hey there, Sarah's told us about you guys. It's nice to finally meet you." He out stretched a hand for them to shake.

Rebecca smiled shyly and shook first, followed by Abigail. They exchanged hellos and quickly sat down at the table, Abigail looking around nervously. Her blue eyes met a set of hazel, and she quickly found out that they belonged to a certain leather jacket-wearing boy at the table. She looked away and started picking invisible lint off of the black tank top she was wearing. The table sat in silence for a few moments before Sarah started talking about some band she liked. Caleb soon joined the conversation, with Rebecca throwing in a few comments every now and then. Abigail and Pogue sat in silence, both pondering thoughts of their own.

After a while of talking, Abigail got up to get a drink, saying she'd be back in a few minutes. She stood waiting at the bar for a while until a bartender came over to take her order. She glanced back to the table, then made a rash decision and turned back to the bartender, ordering two drinks. When he brought them back, she picked them up and walked back to the table. She quietly sat one of the drinks in front of the silent Pogue and the other in front of her own chair. As she sat down, he gave her an unreadable look, then a slight smile before going back to his thoughts. She gave him a small smile in reply and turned her attention back to the conversation at the table.

After what seemed like hours, Tyler and Reid finally finished playing their games of pool and wandered over to the group.

Sarah looked up and gave them a smile. "Hey boys, glad you could spare a minute for us. These are my friends, Abigail and Rebecca," she said, pointing to the girls as she said their names.

Reid gave a smirk in their direction saying, "Yeah, apparently we have English together."

Abigail gave him a small smile as Sarah introduced the boys that were now sitting down at the table. Rebecca glanced at Tyler, who had chosen that moment to look her. Their eyes met and they both looked away, blushing.

The conversation soon shifted into the psychology project that was due a month from now. Becky realized that they hadn't gotten anything done since they had arrived and thought it was probably because they each had forgotten about it for the moment.

"Shouldn't we be working on our psychology project? You did say this was a good place to start at," Becky stated, looking over at Sarah.

Sarah hesitated and said, "Did I say that? Must've been an excuse to get you guys to come to Nicky's with me."

The girls laughed. "That's a good way to make friends." Becky commented, a soft smile plastered on her face.

"I try," replied Sarah, a proud grin forming on her lips. "Besides, you guys probably wouldn't have said yes if I didn't mention it."

Abby nodded her head. "You've got a point there."

Caleb looked at the girls. "What project are you guys working on?" He asked curiously.

"Some psychology project where we have to survey different people and see if they can memorize things through visuals, hands on, or verbal actions." Sarah shrugged her shoulders.

"Sounds lame," Reid chimed in with a grin.

"You have no idea," Becky agreed with a light chuckle.

"Maybe we can help you guys out," Tyler offered with a shrug of his shoulders.

Reid shot Tyler a look before he said, "We can? When the hell did this become a group effort?"

Caleb glared at Reid for his rudeness and then shot an apologetic smile over at the girls. "Excuse Reid and his rudeness. You can survey us later if you want."

The girls nodded appreciatively and said thanks as they continued on with another conversation.

They sat there talking when a song started coming from somebody's cell phone. Rebecca looked at Abigail with slightly wide eyes and said, "I can't believe that's still your ring tone. It's so weird."

Abigail flushed slightly and stood up, walking towards the door as she pulled the phone out of her pocket. When she reached the cool air of the outdoors, she looked at the caller ID and groaned. A picture of her and a handsome guy popped across the screen and the name 'Eric' was printed under it. She slowly answered it with a hello and waited to hear his voice.

"Hey babe," came the reply, the deep voice throwing her off guard like it always did, "How are you?"

She sighed and tried to think of something to say. "I'm fine Eric, what do you want?"

His growling laugh came through the phone as he said, "Well that's obvious isn't it sweetheart? Are you still mad at me? It was a silly fight, why don't you come over to my house and you can make it up to me? I forgive you."

Abigail gave a short laugh and closed the phone without a goodbye. She walked back into Nicky's and towards the table of people she had been sitting with. She looked at the group that was sitting around, talking, and noticed that Pogue and Caleb were staring off into the crowd, Caleb more inconspicuous then his friend. Abigail followed their eyes as she walked and saw that they were looking at a mocha-skinned girl who was currently flirting with a brunette, who Abigail thought was on the basketball team. The girl's eyes seem to flick to the table every once in a while and then back to the handsome guy that was mere inches away from her, laughing at something she had said.

As Abigail reached the table, her phone started ringing again. Rebecca rolled her eyes as Abigail pulled her phone out again, quickly glancing at the ID, even though she already knew who it was. She turned the phone off without answering it and shoved it back in her pocket before sitting down and sending an apologetic smile towards the group of people giving her curious glances.

She took a sip of her drink and tried to get into the conversation that had started at the table. Thoughts of Eric filled her mind and she couldn't form complete sentences long enough to comment on the topic at hand, which was a new movie Sarah had seen. Rebecca noticed her friend's lack of attention and pulled her up, stating to the group that they were going to pick a song on the jukebox.

"You okay?" she asked her friend once they were out of earshot from the table.

Abigail nodded and stopped in front of the jukebox. "How about a nice rock song?" she suggested.

"Nah, how about a good rap song?" Rebecca's eyes lit up at the thought. They stood there and argued for a good 5 minutes about what song they should choose, both with a quarter in hand. They were yelling and screaming, which gathered a few unwanted stares from the people closest to them, causing the two girls to blush slightly. When she was sure Abigail wasn't looking, Rebecca slipped her quarter in and pressed F9, a triumphant smile plastered on her face. Abigail didn't notice until the song came blaring across the speakers of the crowded bar. She groaned as Rebecca started dancing, along with most of the other girls on the dance floor.

"SPICE GIRLS?" Abigail yelled to her gleeful friend over the music.

Rebecca smiled and said, "Live a little Abby!" and then continued to dance. Abigail groaned and soon joined her, as they made their way to a more empty part of the floor, not wanting to be in the large crowd of people. Out of the corner of her eye, Rebecca saw Sarah dragging Caleb and Pogue into the large mass of dancing bodies, Tyler following shyly behind them. Reid was walking away from the crowd, a tall, barely dressed blonde clinging to his arm.

After hours of dancing and talking, the group decided to head out. "You girls need a ride?" Tyler asked, walking towards his hummer.

Before Rebecca could accept the offer, Abigail said, "No thanks, Sarah drove us." Rebecca pouted at her friend, but sent a smile towards the youngest boy who smiled back at her. With that, Caleb kissed Sarah and headed to his mustang, Pogue grabbed his helmet and hopped on his bike, Tyler and Reid climbed into the black gas hog that they called a Hummer, and the girls piled into Sarah's beat up Volkswagen.

The girls were the first to arrive at the dorms. They walked inside and before they parted ways, Abigail had an idea. "Hey Sarah, Becks and I are going into town tomorrow to grab some shit for our dorm, wanna join us? It could be a girls day."

The blonde smiled at them and said, "Sure, I could use a day out." And with that and a smile, she headed up the stairs to her dorm. The girls continued down the hall and up a second flight of stairs to their own room, discussing their night at Nicky's.


	3. Weaknesses

**Author's Note**: Thanks to all our reviewers for letting us in on your thoughts! We appreciate it. Keep reviewing! Don't be afraid to click that button! By the way, check out our banner in our profile. Now you can get a feel of Becky and Abby's appearance.

**Disclaimer: **

We still don't own the Covenant in any way shape or form, however, Becks and Abby are all ours.

* * *

**Chapter 3- Weaknesses**  
"Truly brilliant marketing happens when you take something most people think of as a weakness and reposition it so people think of it as a strength."

-Reed Hastings

Saturday morning came and Sarah was making her way down the hall of Spencer Academy, talking to a friend of hers, Mary, while she headed to dorm number 115, Rebecca and Abigail's. They chatted for a while, before they turned down a hall to see Kate walking out of some jock's dorm room, smoothing out the wrinkles in her clothes.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you later," Sarah told Mary, before she made her way towards Kate.

Mary turned away, looking over her shoulder at the two girls a few times, before hurrying off to find someone to tell the newest gossip to.

"Hey, what are you doing in there? Doesn't Pogue live in an apartment?" Sarah gave her friend a suspicious look.

"It's none of your business. Why don't you go catch up with your new best friends?" Kate growled brushing past Sarah.

The petite blonde was taken back by Kate's harsh words, but continued down the hall in the direction of Becks and Abby's dorm to pick them up for a day out in the town.

**xxxxxx **

Abigail walked into the dorm room, kicking it closed behind her with her foot. "Becks. BECKS!" She sat on the bed, waiting for Rebecca to open the bathroom door. Slowly it unlocked and Rebecca's face came into view.

"Do I look like David Beckham to you?" she said, with a hint of aggravation in her voice.

"Well actually-" Abigail was cut off with a glare and the sound of Rebecca's voice.

"Shut up. Just, don't even go there." Rebecca turned back to the bathroom mirror, not missing the smile that danced across Abigail's face. "Did you want something, or did you just come in here to call me a British soccer player?"

"Ehh, a little of both actually," she replied, as she fell back onto her bed.

Rebecca rolled her eyes and finished putting on her make-up. "Sometimes I wonder why we are friends."

Abigail chuckled as she got up from her bed to search for some clothes. "Easy, because I am the only one who will put up with your immaturity."

"Very funny," Rebecca said, smiling. "So what is it you want to tell me?"

Abigail sighed as she grabbed a light blue skirt. "That call I got at Nicky's last night, was from Eric. Says he forgives me. He forgives me? I should be the one who does the forgiving!"

Rebecca stuck her head out of the bathroom. "What an arrogant bastard! The guy treats you like trash and then doesn't understand why you aren't with him anymore? He thinks he deserves you? If I had a shotgun, I'd shoot his ass."

Abigail, laughing at her best friend's antics, got dressed, adding a white tank top and a pendant necklace. "Thanks, but I don't want you to go to jail, then who would I call Becks? And who would help me eat all of the Ben & Jerry's?"

"Hey, let me tell you something," Rebecca walked out of the bathroom and sat on her bed putting on her worn out converses, "Friends bail you out of trouble and then yell at you for the wrong things you've done, but best friends, like me and you, are sitting right next to each other having the time of our lives. If I go down, so do you."

Abigail rolled her eyes at the cheesy quote. "Please, no chick-flick moments." She grabbed a purse and her phone just as a knock was heard on the door. Abby opened it to see a pensive Sarah, who smiled when she saw the girl. They filed out of the room, walked to Sarah's car, and headed to town.

**xxxxxx **

"So, you transferred from Boston Public? No offence, but how'd you get into Spencer?" Rebecca asked, stuffing random, unhealthy snacks into a basket.

"None taken." Sarah laughed as Becky caught a bag of Dill Pickle potato chips that had come flying over the top of the shelf and put them in her basket. "Well, I want to go to Harvard, so I figured since my grades were good enough in Boston Public and I had a decent amount of money, I'd apply for Spencer, and here I am." The Blonde placed her own little knick-knacks into her basket. "What about you guys?" she asked, as Abigail appeared from around a shelf.

Rebecca and Abigail caught each other's hesitant stares for a moment before Rebecca spoke first. "Well, my mom died when I was younger and my dad pretty much raised me by himself. When things got out of hand between him and me, I decided to try a boarding school; it was the best way to get away from it all, ya know? And with my father's large bank account, it really wasn't that difficult to get in, and he didn't seem to mind very much."

Sarah gave a sad look in Rebecca's direction and said, "Well I'm glad you're here. What about you Abby?"

"My parents went here, my grandparents went here, we've got money, why not go to Spencer?" Abigail knew it wasn't the exact truth, but it was pretty damn close.

"Oh so you're one of those old money families that have been here for decades?" Sarah asked, as she loaded her basket with soda cans.

Abigail laughed slightly and replied, "Yeah, something like that. They're not a well known family, they just never spend their money, so they have lots of it." She stopped walking down the aisle to look at the types of cookies. She grabbed a pack of doubled stuffed Oreos and threw them in the basket Rebecca was holding, surprising the girl. Rebecca looked at the cookies, then at her, and rolled her eyes and Abigail smiled.

**xxxxx **

The girls hadn't taken two steps into the school before an office assistant made her way over to them.

"Miss McAlister," she said, looking towards Rebecca, "just the student I was looking for. Provost Higgins would like to have a word with you in his office if that is alright with you."

Rebecca looked at Sarah and Abigail and nodded to them as if to say 'catch up with you guys later' as Abigail muttered a 'good luck.' She made her way to the Provost's office, sitting comfortably on the comfy chair in front of his desk when she was summoned in.

"I had a talk with your father on Friday and he insists that you spend the rest of the weekend with him. I told him I would deliver the message, so if you'd go pack your bags, I expect you back for your Monday morning classes," he said in a cheerful manner.

Rebecca's eyes grew wide at the Provost's request. Why would her father want to spend the weekend with her? She nodded silently and got out of the seat, grabbing the single shopping bag that the two girls didn't take from her minutes before. She slowly walked up to the dorm, opening and closing it quietly. Abigail was not in the room and Rebecca was grateful for that.

Becky held the tears back and silently made her way to her closet, taking out clothes and throwing them on her bed. She pulled out a suitcase from way inside her closet and opened it up, shoving clothes and other items into it.

As she finished packing, the door opened and Abigail walked in, carrying a few nondescript items. She set them on her desk as she said, "Sorry, had to exchange a few items with Sarah, our bags got kind of mixed-up? What are you doing?" Abigail's face dropped at the site of the now full and closed suitcase.

"My dad decided that it would be fun if I spent the weekend at his house," Rebecca replied bitterly, tears unwillingly escaping from her eyes as she pulled the suitcase of her bed and into a standing position on the floor.

"What? Just tell him you're busy. You can't go home with him." Abigail said, standing beside her friend.

"If I don't go, he'll just show up with some excuse to take me out of school for a week or two. No, I think I'll just take this one." She pulled the handle on the suitcase up and started rolling it towards the door. "I'll see you Monday Abby."

"Rebecca, stop!" Abby cried, as her best friend left the room. She sighed, knowing what the outcome of the weekend would be. Giving one last effort at preventing her friend from leaving, she ran into the hallway and after Rebecca.

"Rebecca! BECKS!" Abby yelled down the hallway where her friend was currently walking. Rebecca turned and looked at the girl who was running after her. "At least let me walk you out," Abby said, as she realized that nothing she did was going to stop her friend. Rebecca smiled and nodded and they walked, with arms linked, to the front of the school.

As they exited the front doors, Rebecca saw her father leaning against a shining black Dodge Charger. Before Rebecca could descend down the front steps, Abigail turned her around to face her. "Call me if you need me, yeah?" Rebecca nodded, and with a small smile, walked towards her father. Abigail glared at the man as he roughly yanked her suitcase out of her hands and threw it in the trunk of the car. She turned and stalked back into the dorm building.

**xxxxx **

"Let me help you with that." He stuffed her suitcase into the trunk of the polished car. "Let's go, we've got a lot of things to catch up on."

Rebecca took a deep, nervous breath and made her way to the passenger's seat. They drove off in the direction of her father's house, which was hard to call a home. The ride was silent and uncomfortable, at least for Becky. She knew what was waiting for her when she walked through that door.

Almost an hour later, they had arrived at the McAlister family mansion. Rebecca got out of the car and her gaze followed the cracks on the floor leading up to her door. Her father dragged her suitcase inside of the house and set it by the stairs. A house usually filled with a dozen maids and butlers only contained two this time.

"Mirabel, would you be so kind as to take this bag up to my daughter's room and unpack them? Becky and I have a little catching up to do." His eyes burned through hers and she choked back the feeling to cry again.

"Yes sir," a dark woman replied in a deep Spanish accent, and made her way up the circular stairs with the suitcase.

"Come with me," her father said, leading her into the large living room. Rebecca sat nervously on a fancy couch placed in the center of the room. Her father began pacing before he stated her reason for being there. "So, your school counselor called the house a few days ago. She said that your grades were slipping. I called Provost Higgins to see what was going on and he tells me that you're not doing as well as you should be. I am not paying this school for your failure Rebecca. You didn't want to work the family business, so I let you go to a private school. Keep this up and I might have to take you out of it."

"But dad, I-" She was interrupted by a rough hand covering her mouth.

"You speak when I ask you to. Did I ask you to speak?" he replied harshly. Rebecca shook her head and fought the fear inside of her. He roughly grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her up off the couch.

"Head up stairs and wash up for dinner. We'll talk a little more after that." His grip loosened and Rebecca made her way hastily up the stairs to her room. She shut the door, with her maid inside, and burst into tears.

**xxxxx**

Caleb watched as his best friend paced back and forth in his apartment. "She's cheating on me, I know it," he began. He had been talking about the issue for almost a half an hour now and Caleb was getting bored.

"Maybe you should just talk to her about it," he stated, trying to find a comfortable position on the couch.

"Yeah, because that never ends up as a huge fight between us," he said sarcastically as he shot a glare at Caleb and continued to pace.

Caleb sighed. "I don't know what to tell you Pogue. If you're going to be suspicious of the woman all the time, then maybe you should just-" Caleb trailed off and watched as his friend stopped pacing to look at him.

"Maybe I should just what?" he retorted running a hand through his hair. "Break up with her?" As many times as they fought, breaking up was never a topic they had even come close to touching.

"Well, yeah. I mean, what's the point in arguing all the time? The relationship isn't going anywhere, might as well end it." Caleb shrugged and looked at the clock on the wall.

Pogue sighed and started to pace again. "Maybe you're right Caleb. Then again, maybe you're wrong. We'll work this out, we always do."

Caleb shook his head and looked at his long-time friend. "Whatever man, I've got English homework to do. I'll see you later." He got off the couch and walked to the door, sending one last glance at Pogue before leaving. Pogue paced a little more before sitting down in the space Caleb had previously been occupying. He rubbed his face with his hands and groaned as thoughts of Kate continued to plague him.


	4. An Inevitable Part Of Life

**Author's Note**: Thanks to all our reviewers for letting us in on your thoughts! We appreciate it. Keep reviewing! Don't be afraid to click that button! Kudos to anyone who picks up on the movie refrence in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **

We still don't own the Covenant in any way shape or form, however, Becks and Abby are all ours.

* * *

**Chapter 4- An Inevitable Part Of Life**  
"If I were asked to give what I consider the single most useful bit of advice for all humanity it would be this: Expect trouble as an inevitable part of life and when it comes, hold your head high, look it squarely in eye and say, 'I will be bigger than you. You cannot defeat me'."  
-Anna Landers

"Come on Becks, talk to me. You haven't said a word since you got back from your dad's house. What happened?" Abigail asked for the millionth time this morning, only to be met with silence for every answer.

Rebecca's Oxford shirt fit tightly to her thin frame, hiding the bruises from daddy's blows of encouragement. Her blonde hair hung loosely over her shoulders and her eyes were hidden under the side bangs she had just gotten done a couple of weeks before. She threw the hood of her Spencer jacket over her head and sunk low in her chair, the tears falling carelessly down her cheeks.

Abigail looked at Sarah with a frown and an aggravated sigh. Becky had tried to call her late Saturday night, but all Abigail heard was a man's loud screams and a dial tone. Ever since then, Abigail had been worried. The fact that Rebecca was silent didn't make matters any better either.

When the bell rang, Rebecca kept her head hidden in her hood as they walked the crowded halls of Spencer Academy. Abigail waved goodbye to Sarah as they made their way to their English class.

"Becky, please say something to me," Abigail pleaded, grasping Rebecca's arm lightly, standing beside the entrance to the classroom.

Rebecca huffed a sigh and without a word pulled down her hood and pushed blonde strands of hair out of her eyes. She revealed a slightly blackened eye and a cut on the bottom right of her lip. She looked up at her friend with tired eyes and without a word fixed her hood and her hair and walked into the classroom, taking her seat. Abigail walked in after her with a frown, taking her seat next to Reid like she was assigned to on Friday. Tyler, from his place next to Reid, watched as Rebecca went to her own seat.

Reid looked over at Abigail. "Hey there sweetheart. How was your weekend?" he asked her, taking advantage of the fact that the bell still hadn't rung for class to start yet.

"It was super," Abigail replied bitterly, taking out her book and notebook for this class.

"That doesn't sound convincing," he answered leaning a little closer to her.

Abigail huffed a sigh and made eye contact with the shaggy blonde who had just about pushed every button on her body. "What will it take for you to understand that I am not interested?"

Her tone of voice startled Reid, and he slightly scooted away from her, eyes shifting over to his friend, who, once again, met him with a shrug of his shoulders. He huffed and decided to find a new conquest of the day.

**xxxxx **

Monday and Tuesday were awkward days. Becky hadn't made much contact with Abby, and Sarah decided she'd leave them alone for a while. Wednesday made it's way slowly and Rebecca was talking a little. It was time to get over the incident with her father and step up her grades, so something like that would never have to happen again.

Calculus- the dreaded class that got her father angry, that got her these nasty cuts and bruises. Becky felt empty without the comfort of her friends, mainly Abigail and Sarah, but she shook it off and tried hard to take notes in the class. She groaned at the C- minus on the last test she had taken and crushed it into a paper ball chucking it in the garbage when Conley had her back turned. When class was over, Becky made her way through the people slowly filing out of the room and walked over to Mrs. Conley's desk.

When the older woman turned to look at her, Rebecca mustered a warm smile on her face. "I know my grades aren't very good in this class, it's a difficult subject for me. I was wondering if I could get a tutor to help me out?" Rebecca asked as kindly as she could.

Mrs. Conley smiled at Becky's effort to better herself in class and looked over her roster. Catching sight of a name and his figure making it's way out of the class, she quickly called out, "Mr. Simms!" Tyler halted at his name being called and made his way to Mrs. Conley's desk. He took notice of Rebecca and smiled at her. "Miss McAlister here is looking for a tutor to help her in this class. Would you be interested in assisting her?"

Tyler's intense blue eyes glanced over at Becky and a grin formed on his lips. "I'd be more than happy to help her out," he accepted whole-heartedly.

Rebecca blushed slightly and her gaze fell to her feet as she kicked up invisible dust off of the ground. "Thanks for the help Ty. I appreciate it," she said as they made their way out of the class.

"It's no big deal, I'll meet you in your dorm later on." Tyler waved at Becky after she gave him her room number, blushing a little himself, before they parted ways to their next class.

**xxxxx **

Pogue didn't know how much longer he could take it- the smirks, the looks, the whispering. He really needed to talk to Kate. Rumor had it that she had been seen exiting the dorm room of some basketball jock earlier this morning. Knowing Kate, she could have done it just to get a rise out of him; it always worked. But the rumors were getting to him. It wasn't the first time this rumor had been circulating around the school, and he was tired of hearing it.

He turned off the water to the locker room showers, wrapped a towel around his waste, and headed for his locker. After putting on his clothes, he stuffed his swim trunks and cap into his bag and closed his locker. Turning around, he was met with the site of Aaron Abbott's face sneering at him. Pogue groaned; he didn't need this right now. He walked around the curly-haired boy but stopped when he heard his voice.

"Could you give Kate a message for me? Tell her if she wants to have some more fun she should come visit me. I'm in room 304."

For some reason, this comment didn't bother Pogue as much as he thought it would. He barely glanced over his shoulder, quickly making eye contact with Aaron before turning back towards the door. "I'll let her know." With that, he exited the locker room and headed to the dorm he had made plenty of previous visits to.

He reached the door and knocked quickly before opening it, without waiting for a reply. A blonde looked up from where she was lying on the bed whilst a pretty dark-skinned girl glanced up from the desk, before turning her head back to her homework.

"Hey Sarah," he said glancing at the blonde, then back to the brunette who was reading her book intently, "do you think you could-" he was cut off by the blonde gathering her books and heading for the door.

"Yeah, I'm gone. Take your time." She threw an encouraging smile towards the pair and hurried out the door into the hallway.

Kate continued to stare at her book, pretending to read even though her eyes were not moving. Pogue leaned awkwardly against the door as he thought of the best way to start the much-needed conversation. "Were you gonna tell me?"

She looked at the wall across from her and she closed her eyes to think. "No," she said after a few moments, opening her eyes to glance at him quickly.

Pogue let out a dry laugh and shook his head. "Yeah, that's great. Two fucking years Kate, TWO YEARS! And this is how you want things to end?"

Kate's eyes quickly met his; unshed tears placed in her eyes. "Pogue," she didn't know what to say. After all of her flirtatious episodes with other guys, they had never talked about an actual break-up. "It's your fault I went down there. You just had to start another fight yesterday. Besides, nothing happened this morning, we were just messing around."

She said it in such a nonchalant way that Pogue let out a deep laugh, startling Kate. "Just messing around? That makes it so much better. You're always 'just messing around.' You don't see me messing around with other girls, you don't see me flirting with other girls."

"What are you saying, Pogue?" she asked, with anger evident in her voice.

"I'm saying if you want this relationship to continue, you need to stop being such a whore."

The slap that resounded in the confined room was the only noise for a few moments. All was quiet as the couple stared at one another, Pogue's face and Kate's hand both stinging.

"How dare you come in here and accuse me like that! I've never lied to you, I've never cheated on you."

"Oh don't bullshit me Kate. I'm done with it. You can flirt with whoever you want now, it's over."

Kate stood and looked at him, shocked. "After all I've done for you? You're just going to end it like that"

Pogue stared at her with a sad expression in his eyes. "No Kate, it ended when you decided I wasn't good enough." He turned towards the door, ready to get away from the tense room.

"You're right Pogue, you were never good enough for me. I deserve much better than you." She crossed her arms over her chest, hoping to get more out of him.

Pogue glanced back, hand still on the door. A small smile passed his lips and with a slightly sarcastic tone he said, "Yeah, you do. You deserve much better." And with that, he was out the door and down the deserted hallway, leaving a stunned Kate standing by her desk, homework completely forgotten.

**xxxxx**

When Sarah had invited Abigail and Rebecca to Nicky's again that Friday, Abigail looked questioningly at Rebecca, and was shocked when she said they would love to go. When she later questioned Becky's need to go after the weekend she had had, Becky had said that seeing Tyler would make her forget all about it. So here they were, entering the lively hangout spot that was already filled to maximum capacity and then some. They leisurely walked over to a table that currently contained Tyler and Pogue. They exchanged greetings and Tyler and Rebecca exchanged shy glances. Pogue, on the other hand, looked as glum as ever. Of course everyone had heard about him and Kate's explosive break up, it was the talk of the school.

They sat down and asked where the rest of the group was. Tyler spoke up and said, "Reid called and said he'd be here soon and Sarah dragged Caleb onto the dance floor about 5 minutes ago."

The girls laughed at this comment and after a few minutes, Abigail said, "I'm gonna go get a drink, anybody want anything?" Tyler and Rebecca shook their heads, while Pogue merely sat there, staring the table. She got up and walked over to the bar, waiting for some attention from the bartender. She looked around the packed room, watching the people that were trying to dance.

When the bartender finally made time to come over, she asked him for a coke and waited, once again, for him to bring it to her. She glanced back at the table to see Reid standing there, talking to Tyler, who then looked at Rebecca and said something to which she replied with a smile. They all glanced at Pogue, who waved them off. He was then left alone at the table as the others made their way to a pool table.

When the bartender came back with her drink, she asked kindly, "Could I get another one, please?" The bartender gave a small smile and went to retrieve another drink. Returning with the full glass, she sent him a bright smile, handed him some money, and picked up the two drinks. As she walked back to the table, she spotted the back of Sarah's head and the much taller Caleb on the dance floor, moving to the beat of a rap song.

She put the drinks down on the table, sliding one in Pogue's direction, the other in front of the seat she was about to occupy. As she sat, Pogue slowly said, "Do I always look really pathetic or do you just like buying me drinks?"

She laughed at this and saw a faint smile grace the striking face of the boy across from her. "I'm trying to get you drunk off of Coke," she said with a smile. He returned it and then sipped from the drink in front of him. Before she could say anything else, the usual weird song was heard coming from her cellular phone. She rolled her eyes and dug into her pocket, sending an apologetic glance at Pogue.

Taking a quick look at the caller ID, she put the mobile device to her ear and said, "What?"

She heard the ever-familiar laugh followed by, "You haven't been returning my calls sweetie. That's not very polite of you. I'm giving you a second chance, you should be grateful for this opportunity." This was said so casually that she had to laugh.

"I'm not interested." She seemed to be saying that a lot lately. "Bye Eric." With that, she hung up and turned the phone off so that she couldn't be bothered anymore that night. As she put the phone back in her pocket, she saw the slightly curious look coming from the biker across from her.

"Friend?" he asked quietly.

She gave a slight laugh. "Hardly." They sat in a comfortable silence, sometimes making comments about people's horrible dancing or the music being played.

After a while, Caleb came creeping over, looking around wildly. "Is she gone?" he asked, out of breath.

Pogue and Abby exchanged glances. "What are you talking about man?" Pogue asked in confusion. Before Caleb could answer, Sarah came bouncing over, grabbing on to Caleb's arm.

"Are you tired already?" she asked in mock surprise. The group laughed as Sarah continued, "Sit down babe, I'll go get you a drink." She pushed Caleb into a seat and he sighed in relief, exhausted from the non-stop dancing.

"I'll come with," Abigail said, abandoning her drink and getting up to follow the blonde. Sarah sent a smile her way as they began the walk to the bar.

As they stood waiting at the counter, Sarah's brow furrowed and she nudged the equally short girl beside her, pointing a finger towards the pool tables. A curly-haired boy had made his way over to where Becky was waiting for Reid and Tyler to return to the pool table.

"Oh great," they both murmured at the same time.

**xxxxx **

"Hey there sweetheart. You know, if I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together." Aaron stood in front of Becky with a small smirk.

Beck rolled her eyes. "I think N and O are together for a reason," she said simply. She could see Abigail and Sarah making their way over to her.

Aaron just laughed and said, "Feisty, I like it. How about you come dance with me?"

"No thanks, I'm not really into guys who treat girls like trash."

Aaron huffed an annoyed sigh and crossed his arms. "You could at least dance one song with me. Who knows, you might change your mind about me."

Rebecca glanced from Sarah and Abigail, who were now standing next to her, and back to the curly haired boy in front of her. "How about this," she said shakily, "we play a game of foosball. If I win, you leave me alone. If you win; I'll go dance with you." She grimaced at the thought, but tried to put on a brave face. Sarah and Abigail exchanged looks; everyone knew that Aaron was terrible at foosball, so maybe this would actually work.

Aaron gave a confident laugh and said, "Hell no, I hate foosball. How about pool?" So much for that plan, Rebecca was horrible at pool. She contemplated on telling the boy to go screw himself, but before she could voice anything he said, "Unless, of course, you're scared. Then you could just go ahead and dance with me."

Abigail rolled her eyes as Rebecca glared at him, knowing what her blonde friend was going to do. "Fine, you got a deal." Abigail sighed as she, Sarah, and a few of Aaron's goons followed the pair over to a pool table. Rebecca glanced nervously at Abigail and mouthed, "What do I do?" Abigail just let out a short laugh and walked the few steps to her friend, trying to give her a few tips. She didn't know much more about pool than her friend did, but she tried to help nonetheless.

About half way into the game, Rebecca was loosing badly, having only sunk 2 of her 7 balls, while Aaron had gotten in 5. Abigail sighed; her friend was fucked four ways to Sunday. Tyler and Reid wandered over, standing next to her, eyes focused on the game that was in front of them.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked, looking from the table to Abigail, who was chewing her lip nervously.

"Yeah, your friend sucks at pool Abby." Reid decided this was an appropriate comment to throw in.

Abigail rolled her eyes, ignoring Reid's comment and answered Tyler's question, telling them what had gone down a few minutes ago and how Rebecca had gotten dragged into the game.

Reid let out a laugh and watched as Rebecca missed a relatively easy shot. Tyler glared at a jovial Aaron, who was lining up his next shot. An idea popped into his head; he knew Caleb would rip him apart, but he figured it was worth it. A smile graced Tyler's lips as Aaron missed his shot, yelling a "what the hell?" to anyone who cared to listen.

Reid glanced at the younger boy next to him and a smirk made it's way upon his face. "Way to stick up for your woman baby boy."

Tyler glared at the blonde next to him. "Shut up, she's not my woman. I'm just helping her out." He looked back to the game, seeing Rebecca about to take her shot. She gasped when the white ball knocked two of hers into the left corner pocket. Aaron stared on, wondering how the tide had changed so quickly.

This went on for a while, Rebecca making her shot and Aaron missing his. Abigail couldn't believe her friend was actually winning, not that she wasn't glad; her friend was just horrid at pool. When the game finally ended, Rebecca was staring in shock at the pool table, which was empty save for one of Aaron's striped balls, meaning she had won.

"I won? I won." She walked over to Abigail, who was standing in shock at what had just happened. "How the hell did I do that?"

Abigail smiled at her friend and said, "Your pool skills really came at an opportune time."

A smirking Tyler glanced at Reid and muttered, "Didn't it though?"

Reid let out a laugh and said to the group, "Let's get drinks to celebrate, my treat!"


	5. A New World Is Born

**Author's Note**: Thanks to; StrawberryXoXoMania, Pop-tarts, ShadowWolfDagger, emma134, and OnlyVampiresCanLoveYouForever, for your reviews! We appreciate it. Keep reviewing! This chapter was one of our hardest, so reviews will make us freakishly happy. So, don't be afraid to click that button!

**Disclaimer: **

We still don't own the Covenant in any way shape or form, however, Becks and Abby are all ours. The title 'Pain' is not ours either, it belongs to the band Three Days Grace.

* * *

**Chapter 5- A New World is Born**

"Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born."  
-Anais Nin

Saturday morning, Becky was heading out of the showers, drying her soaked blonde hair with a towel. She was dressed in a pair of checkered sleeping shorts and a tank top, showing the small Chinese tattoo on the back of her shoulder. Abby and her had gotten the same tattoo to represent their lifelong friendship.

She wasn't paying much attention to where she was walking; she was intently focused on random song from Amy Winehouse that she was singing quietly to herself. When she turned the corner, she nearly bumped into a figure coming from the opposite direction. A hand stretched out and grabbed hers, making sure she wasn't going to fall over. Becky looked up at the two people standing in front of her and saw that it was Reid and Tyler, Tyler still holding on to her hand.

"Can I have my hand back?" She asked him with a small smile. He blushed slightly and let go of her, rubbing the back of his neck. "Thanks." She ran that hand through her still dripping wet hair.

Reid looked over Rebecca and a small smirk formed on his lips. "Sup Becky?" he asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

She smiled. "What are you guys up to?" Her eyes were glued to Tyler's for a moment before she looked over at Reid for an answer, only to be met with Tyler's voice.

"Well, we just finished talking with the swim coach, they had to reschedule a meet or something. We were heading back to the dorm to hang out for a while." Tyler was quick to answer, which made Reid look at him in amusement.

Rebecca looked at Reid who just shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "That's cool," she replied, looking back at Tyler, who nodded his head.

"Yeah, what are you up to? Have any plans for today?" he asked, looking slightly nervous.

Rebecca smiled slightly at his obvious discomfort. She ignored Reid's small chuckles and answered, "I just got out of the shower, I was about to ask Abby if she wanted to head into town."

"Sarah wanted everyone to go out to lunch. You should come," Tyler said with a smile.

Rebecca thought about it for a moment before she answered with, "I guess we could make some time for you guys. I'll have to talk to Abby, but I doubt she'll care."

"Great, see you later then," he replied.

Becky nodded. "Yeah, see you later." With that, she walked passed, the two giving them a short wave, before she made down the hall.

Reid smirked as he looked over at his blue-eyed friend. "Not your woman huh? I sure bet you wish she was," he said, only to receive an elbow to his ribs as a reply. "Ah, so I'm right?"

"Shut up Reid, she's just a friend," Tyler growled, glaring at his blonde friend.

"I'm sure she is," Reid replied, chuckling to himself. "Seeing as how you couldn't shut your mouth, I would say that _you_ have a crush on her."

"I don't have a crush on Rebecca, Reid. I was just being friendly." Tyler sighed in annoyance at his best friend's teasing.

"A little too friendly if you ask me," Reid replied, the smirk still plastered on his face.

"Will you just drop it? I asked her if she wanted to go to lunch, not if she wanted to marry me!"

Tyler continued to make his way to his dorm, ignoring Reid's sudden outbursts of laughter and the continuous teasing. It was going to be a long day.

**xxxxx**

Rebecca made her way into her dorm, shutting the door behind her. The smile on her face had yet to fade, which only made Abigail look at her with a questioning gaze.

"Who rocked_ your _boat today?" she asked from the place on her bed where she had been previously reading her English book.

"I was talking to Tyler," she said with a smile. Then, as an after thought, she added, "well and Reid too." She threw her towel on a pile of dirty clothes and walked over to her surprisingly neat closet, the only organized thing on her side of the room.

"And?" Abby inquired, staring at her friend.

"Sarah wants all of us to go out to lunch. I said I'd talk to you about it first." Becky pulled out a pair of camouflage jeans and a matching jacket, followed by a white tank top.

"It's fine with me, but that can't be all that happened. That smile is way too wide." Abigail smirked and stood up from her bed, heading to her own closet.

"You should've seen him Abby. He was so nervous that he wouldn't even let Reid get out one word. It was so adorable." Rebecca changed into her clothes and then kneeled down to look for her white K-Swiss shoes.

Abigail smiled as she picked out a pair of jeans and a light green tank top. "Aww, so he likes you too? That's great."

Rebecca nodded and said, "I hope he does." She headed into the bathroom to fix her make-up and hair, but her smile faded as she saw the mirror. "Hey Abby?" she called out, staring at her reflection.

"Yeah?" Abby replied, leaning on the doorframe once she was done getting dressed.

Rebecca hesitated for a moment and then shook her head. "Never mind." She picked up her foundation and started applying it.

Abigail looked at her friend, confused for a moment, before she turned back towards the room and began looking for her dark green jacket.

**xxxxx**

The girls piled out of Sarah's car once they had reached the small diner in town where they were set to meet the guys. They saw Tyler and Reid waiting outside and headed towards them.

"Hey," Rebecca said to Tyler, blatantly ignoring Reid for the moment.

"Hey," he replied, giving her one of his brilliant smiles.

Reid and the unoccupied girls exchanged glances and seem to all be thinking that same thing. Abby broke her gaze from the couple and turned to Reid. "Where are Pogue and Caleb?" she asked.

Reid too changed his line of sight and answered, "They're inside already. Said they'd grab us a table so that we, meaning Tyler, could wait for you guys, meaning Becky, to show up."

The larger of the two groups laughed and watched as Tyler opened the door to the diner and motioned for Rebecca to go in. She gave him a smile before entering and he blushed slightly. He was about to head in as well when he remembered that there were other people standing there. He slowly turned to the three and when he faced them, he was greeted with an 'aww,' a 'that is so cute,' and a gag, the last from Reid of course.

Tyler rolled his eyes and went inside as the group laughed and followed him in. They looked around to see Caleb and Pogue sitting at a table in the corner and walked over to join them. They exchanged hellos and settled down to look at the menus. Rebecca concluded that she'd just pick off of everyone else's plates, claiming that she was too picky to choose just a single dish. Everyone laughed and ordered their food and drinks.

With an "I'll put your orders right in," the waitress walked off to help other customers. Reid gave her a once over as she was leaving and a smirk became firmly placed on his pale face.

"If I had a quarter for every time you had your thoughts on a girl, I'd be a richer than Bill Gates," Becky joked, laughing a little.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Reid asked, pretending to be offended.

"Oh please Reid, you're a total playboy. And that is why you can't hold a relationship for more than one day." Rebecca gave him a pointed look, knowing she was right.

"If I wanted to, I could keep a relationship longer than anyone, but I choose not to. Why settle for one fish when I can have as many as I want?" A smirk formed on his face.

"Besides, everyone_ wants _to be with me, I'm irresistible," he added, shrugging his shoulders.

The girls rolled their eyes at his comment. "Well, these are two fish you aren't catching any time soon sweetheart," Becky replied, pointing to herself and Abby.

He laughed, "Well that's obvious." He thought for moment before he smiled and said, "I know a couple of other people who are fishing in the same pond." His gaze fell to Tyler for a moment, who glared at him.

"Okay, can we kill the fishing metaphor now?" Sarah asked, shaking her head a little.

Caleb nodded, "I agree." The group laughed and Sarah stared a new conversation. Tyler and Becky drifted off into their own conversation.

"So did your family go to Spencer?" He asked curious about the past of the blonde haired girl sitting next to him.

"Nah, I'm the first. Needed to get away from family for a while," Rebecca replied, shrugging.

"Why would you want to do that?"

Becky was hesitant to answer, not wanting to reveal too much too soon. "Let's just say my dad and I don't get along... at all." Tyler pondered what she had just said, but before he could reply the food had arrived.

Rebecca took off her jacket and set it on the back of her chair before she picked up a spare fork and began picking at Tyler's eggs and bacon. He glanced at her, and caught sight of two Chinese symbols sat closely together on the back of her shoulder.

"What does that mean?" he asked, pointing at her back.

Becky looked at him confused before she realized what he was pointing at. "Oh, it's Chinese, means pain. Abby has one just like it too. We got them freshman year, exactly 3 years after we first met."

"Why pain?"

Becky sighed and continued to poke at his food, though she wasn't very hungry anymore. She looked at the table, then at him and answered softly, "Having the symbol is supposed to take the pain from the past and put it somewhere so that it doesn't mess up the future."

Tyler's eyes met hers and they stared at each other for a moment, before noticing that the table had gone quiet and was intently watching the end of the couple's conversation.

Trying to reduce some of the tension, Abigail spoke up and said, "Yeah, if you believe the crazy old bat that did these tattoos. I swear, she was like 95, I don't know how she got hired at a tattoo parlor."

"Probably cause she could read, write and speak Chinese. 'Cause she_ was _Chinese," Rebecca muttered.

Abigail sneered at her friend and then turned to the rest of the table. "The reason mine says pain is 'cause it hurt like hell to get this tattoo. It is very doubtful that I'll ever get another one."

The table laughed at their friend's misfortune and changed the subject of discussion. Abigail's ring tone filled the air, interrupting the conversation that was currently going on. Abby fumbled for her phone and looked at the caller ID, 'Eric' . She sighed and apologetically excused herself from the table to take her call.

"What do you want Eric?" Abby asked, once she picked up the phone outside the diner.

"Sweetheart, you're really starting to test my patience. We can't have a civilized conversation if you keep hanging up on me,â€ Eric growled through the phone.

"I don't have time for this," Abby replied, sighing.

"I gave you a chance to come see me so we could work things out. You've got a lot of making up to do, you're only adding to it by not listening to me. If you're not going to cooperate, maybe I'll just have to pay you a visit." With that, he hung up, leaving Abby hanging on the other line.

She shut her phone and stuffed it back in her pocket. She sighed and ran her hands over her face and sat on the bench outside of the place, falling into deep thought.

Eric hadn't always been such an asshole; he was a perfect gentleman when they had first started dating. He opened doors, bought her flowers, took her to nice restaurants. She remembered why she the day they first met, why she had even talked to the mysterious boy at all.

**xxxxx**

_I__t was a rainy day in the small town of Ipswich, Massachusetts and Abigail had forgotten her umbrella. It wasn't the best day to be shopping, but her dorm was completely out of stock of all things essential. She looked at the store from her car window, and then up at the rain filled clouds that didn't seem to want to let up.She entered the store and gave a shiver, as the cool air in the store hit her wet clothing. Of course it was warmer in the store, but it wouldn't help if you were drenched in cold rainwater. She grabbed a basket from the stack at the side of the store and began to wander down the first isle, looking for anything that grabbed her attention. She grabbed a box of cereal and put it in the basket, followed by a box of crackers, frozen dinners, and various fruits. She turned to go down the cookie and bread isle when she bumped into someone, their baskets colliding._

_"Oh gosh, I'm sorry," she said, looking into the face of a tall boy around her age. She blushed and pulled her basket closer to her._

_He shook his head with a laugh and said, "No, it's my fault. I should watch where I'm going."_

_She smiled at him as he moved to the side, his arm thrown out in a gesture telling her to pass._ _"Thanks," she said quietly, as she moved slowly down the isle, glancing back at the boy only to see that he hadn't moved from his spot and was watching her. She blushed again and sent a smile his way before continuing down the isle. __She stopped in front of the cookies but her mind was far from them. _

_After a moment, she collected her thoughts and brought her attention back to the choice at hand: Oreos or Chips Ahoy? Yeah, definitely Oreos._ _After she had gotten the important things, she walked over to the junk side of the store, which contained racks of movies, sunglasses, postcards, and other random items. _

_As she removed a DVD from the shelf, she caught sight of a red 'Ipswich High Baseball' shirt that seemed slightly familiar. She peered around the shelf and saw the boy from earlier. He glanced up from the movie in his hand and saw part of her face._

_He smiled, but then it turned into a questioning look and he asked, "You're not going to try and run me over again, are you?"_

_She grinned and shook her head. "Nope, don't plan on running anyone over till next week, so I think you're safe."_

_His mouth turned up into a dazzling smile and a laugh came from deep within his chest. "That's good, 'cause then I'd probably be knocked out and I wouldn't get a change to ask you your name."_

_She smiled and replied, "Abigail."_

_He held out his hand and she shook his hand slowly. "It's nice to meet you Abigail, I'm Eric."_

**xxxxx **

She was drawn back into reality as a figure emerged from the diner, walking towards a yellow motorcycle parked in the lot. She recognized the long hair and leather jacket as Pogue's and when the person turned around, she saw the familiar face. He was walking back towards the door when he saw her looking at him. He altered his course and wandered up to her.

He looked around and then back at her. "Everything alright?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, fine," she replied with a small smile. "Just thinking."

Pogue nodded and looked at his feet. Abigail looked up at him and asked, "What are you doing out here?"

He raised his hand and she saw that a cell phone was in it. "Left it in my bike bag."

She nodded her head and silence engulfed the scene. Pogue looked over his shoulder, his eyes falling on his bike. "You.. wanna go for a ride?" he asked, slightly uncertain.

Her head jerked up and her eyes widened. "What?"

He laughed at her facial expression. "On the bike, do you want to go for a ride on the bike. You look like you could use some peace and quiet."

She looked at him hesitantly before slowly nodding. "Yeah I could use some. Sure, why not." She stood up as he started walking towards his bike. "Hey, shouldn't we tell the others that we're leaving?" He let out a sigh and nodded.

They quickly walked back into the diner and over to where their friends were seated.

"Finally! Thought you'd taken off or something," Rebecca said, as she broke away from her conversation with Tyler and Reid about the best pool strategies.

Before Abigail could give her an answer, Pogue said, "We're going for ride, we'll be back later." They were standing at the table just long enough to see most of the eyebrows at the table raise, causing Abigail to blush, before Pogue grabbed her shoulders from behind and steered her out of the diner. "That was easy enough," he said, as they arrived at his motorbike.

She just laughed and accepted the helmet that he had just pulled out of the seat compartment. He climbed on and told her to climb on behind. She followed his instructions and waited for something to happen. She'd never been on a motorcycle before, she wasn't too sure about them.

"Hang on," he said as he started up the bike. She jumped, startled by the loud noise. He turned his head to look at her and she gave him a small smile, a red tint adorning her face. Before she could register what was happening, Pogue had reached back and brought her arms to wrap around him. He turned his head a final time and said, "Trust me." With that, they were flying out of the parking lot and onto the main road.


	6. Falling In Love

**Author's Note:** Thanks to; StrawberryXoXoMania, Pop-tarts, ShadowWolfDagger, emma134, liasonfan, Karma22, CSImiamiLover101, BellaDanvers, and OnlyVampiresCanLoveYouForever, for your reviews! We appreciate it. Keep reviewing!

Don't forget to check out pictures of our characters on our profile. We've added some new ones.

**Disclaimer: **

We still don't own the Covenant in any way shape or form, however, Becks and Abby are all ours. The title 'Pain' is not ours either, it belongs to the band Three Days Grace.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6- Falling In Love**

"Love is born with the pleasure of looking at each other; it is fed with the necessity of seeing each other; it is concluded with the impossibility of separation."

-Anonymous

**xxxxxx**

"It's impossible! It's like these numbers are in a different language or something," Becky muttered, pushing away the paper that stared up at her on her desk. "These are days when I feel like such a freakin' blonde." She and Tyler had spent the Sunday afternoon together, learning about each other and trying to study math at the same time.

Tyler chuckled and pushed the paper back towards her. "You give up to easily Blondie. Yes, numbers are aggravating, but you have to take your time with them."

"That's sad, you treat numbers like they're children," Becky teased, laughing to herself. "And don't call me Blondie."

"Oh ha-ha, very funny... _Blondie_." He poked her only to get a giggle and a squirm out of her. He smirked mischievously and continued poking her till she burst out into laughter, almost falling out of her chair. She tried to fight his hands away from her, but she couldn't focus with him torturing her. He caught her by the arms when she slipped off the chair and ceased his attack. They looked up at each other in silence. She cleared her throat and sat up straight once again.

Tyler took a deep breath; he laughed a little and said, "Let's take a break from these numbers for a while shall we?" He began pushing the papers away like Becky had done before.

"And do what?" she asked, tapping her fingers on the desk.

"We could talk about you," he answered shyly with a smile.

Becky looked at him and laughed a bit. "There isn't much to know about me."

"Doesn't matter, tell me anything." Tyler leaned an elbow on the desk and rested his cheek on his hand.

"Why can't we talk about you?" She stalled, not really wanting to divulge information about herself.

Tyler shook his head. "If you don't want to talk, it's back to math," he threatened, trying to hide his smirk.

Becky sighed and got comfortable in her chair. "Alright, I'll talk, jeez." She laughed a little while Tyler prepared to pay attention. "What do you want to know? Uhm, I love Chinese food, I like to play volleyball, I'm scared of water, I like basically any type of music, I hate bugs."

Tyler continued to listen, but when silence formed around them he spoke up with, "I'm waiting for the part where you tell me you like long walks on the beach and sunsets or something."

Rebecca laughed and nodded her head. "Not so much the beach, but I do like sunsets."

"What about your family? Any siblings, pets?"

Rebecca sighed and said, "No siblings, no pets. My mom died when I was younger, cops said it was an overdose or something. Dad and I haven't really gotten along since then. He shipped me off to boarding school as soon as he could."

Tyler nodded and gave her a reassuring smile, then changed topics. "So besides the fact that you're ticklish, stubborn, and blonde, what else should I know about you?" He asked, still holding on to the pillow she had chucked at him earlier.

Rebecca laughed at his comment. "You should also know that I really like movies," she continued, looking at Tyler. "And that…" Her smile slowly faded as she locked eyes with him for another moment.

Before they could exchange words, Abby waltzed into the room, her gaze quickly falling on the two.

"Am I interrupting a Lady and the tramp moment?" she asked with a grin as she closed the door behind her.

"Actually, I was just leaving. I'm supposed to meet the guys in a little while," Tyler replied, getting up from his chair. "I'll see you later Becky, bye Abby."

"Bye Tyler," Abby replied with an amused smile.

He stopped as he opened the door, turning back to Becky. "Hey, I've got swim practice tomorrow after school, but if you want to hang out after just meet me at the pool. Practice usually ends around 4:30."

"Okay, sounds like fun. Maybe I'll get there early so I can see you swim," Becky said, standing up from her chair and walking over to him.

"Yeah, I'd like that," he replied with a soft smile before he made his way out of the room.

Becky watched as he walked down the hall before shutting the door and looking at Abby who still held the amused smile on her face.

"So, did you guys use protection? I don't want any munchkins running around any time soon."

Rebecca rolled her eyes at Abigail's comment and grabbed her calculus book before lying down on her bed. "Like you're one to talk. Where have you been all afternoon? You and Pogue ran off at like 2, it's almost 6!"

Abigail blushed and sat on her bed to take her shoes off. "We were just riding around, lost track of time."

Silence took over the room and after a few moments, Becky said, "Care to elaborate?"

Abigail smiled and grabbed her school bag, taking out her homework for psychics. "Not particularly. Nothing happened anyways. We rode for most of them time, then we stopped and talked a little. It was nice, very relaxing."

Rebecca snorted and replied, "Oh please, save the chick flick shit for the movies." With that, she went back to her calculus homework, leaving Abigail to laugh and start on homework of her own.

**xxxxxx**

It was Monday afternoon and the boys were at practice. Becky made her way inside the chlorine filled gym to meet up with Tyler like she said she would.

Reid smirked once he caught sight of her and said, "Hey baby boy, you're girlfriend is here." Caleb and Pogue chuckled at Reid's comment, but Tyler just rolled his eyes, used to the onslaught of teasing from his friend.

Rebecca walked up to the group and greeted everyone else first before her eyes set once again on Tyler. "How's practice?" she asked, playing with the chain on her jeans.

Tyler shrugged. "Tiring, with competition a few weeks away, the coach is working us hard."

"More like working you hard baby boy, you're the one slacking," Reid interjected, grinning widely.

Becky glanced at Reid and chuckled. They talked a little more before the coach called the boys back to the pool. Rebecca smiled and told them she'd go sit on the bleachers and wait.

As she was walking to the steel seats, she ran into another of Ipswich's swimmers.

"So, we meet again sweetheart," Aaron spoke up glancing over at the four boys that were currently too busy with their practice to notice the pair talking. "It's too bad you picked those posers over me, you don't know what you're missing."

Rebecca narrowed her eyes at the tall curly haired boy towering over her. "Actually, I know exactly what I'm missing, and I'm not disappointed in the least."

Aaron laughed and his hard gaze met hers. "You cheated back at the pools tables, you still owe me that dance."

She took a few steps backwards, trying to put some space between her and the boy. "Just because you got beat by a girl at pool doesn't mean I cheated. I don't owe you anything; on the contrary, you owe me your side of the bet. Aren't you supposed to be leaving me alone?"

Aaron stared into her eyes and stepped a little closer to Becky, but before he could say anything else, Tyler stepped in the way. "Back off," Tyler said, standing next to Rebecca.

"You stay out of this, fag. It's none of your business," Aaron growled in reply, pushing Tyler out of the way.

Becky took a few steps back, trying to get out of the way. Unfortunately, she realized too late that the concrete ended and she fell backwards into the clear, 15-foot deep water of the diver's pool.

"BECKY!" Tyler yelled and without hesitation jumped into the water to help her.

**xxxxxx**

_It was the summer of 1996; young Rebecca was restless to get into the salty ocean water that she had been keeping her eye on for some time. She was at the beach with her mother and father, enjoying one of their rare family outings._

_"Mama, can I please go into the water now?" Rebecca whined, tugging on the oversized t-shirt her mother was wearing._

_Her mother's empty hazel eyes stared down at her and she softly smiled at her only daughter. "Baby girl, you can't go into the water alone. Ask your father to take you in for a while."_

_Rebecca sighed; she had asked daddy one too many times and his response was always the same. 'Maybe later Beck.' She looked up at her mother and said "But why can't you take me?" She still tugged at the shirt._

_"__Because I'm not well enough Rebecca, the doctor told me I shouldn't get into the water." Rebecca stopped her whining and left her mother alone. Her father made his way over to them, towering over the short girl, who lifted her head to meet his gaze. "Did you get my medication?" the older woman asked. _

_Charles McAlister shook his head at his wife's question. "I couldn't find them."_

_Amanda sighed. "I'll just have to get them myself. Watch Becky, I'll be back." She got up from the towel on the ground._

_Her father huffed a sigh and looked at his sick wife. "You'll be alright by yourself?" He asked, helping her up._

_"I'll be fine, just watch Becky." With that, she made her way to the car._

_Charles sat down in one of the beach chairs they had brought and grabbed a hard cover book from one of the bags they carried. He began to read it, ignoring his daughter. Becky sighed and wiggled her toes in the sand, bored. _

_When she figured her father was too deep into his book to notice her, she made her way to the water. Standing only a few feet away from where the waves crashed, she took a deep breath and made her way in. She could feel the wet sand slowly disappear from underneath her. She was in the deep part now, and she couldn't swim, but she wanted to stay in the water just a bit longer. _

_To her surprise, a huge wave knocked her off of her feet and she went under. When she didn't surface, a woman watching the scene from the sandy beach started screaming for someone to help._ _Charles put down his book and watched a woman cry for someone to help the drowning child. He looked to his side and realized Becky wasn't with him. Putting two and two together, he figured his daughter was the one drowning. He let out a small sigh and a smirk crept onto his lips. He sat there, watching from his position on the beach._

_"Help her! She's drowning!" The woman continued to yell until a lifeguard rushed onto the scene to retrieve the young girl from her possible grim fate._

_A__manda returned to where Charles was sitting and looked at him questioningly. "Where's Becky?" she asked, looking around._

_Charles thought quickly and jumped up from his seat, pretending to be worried. "I don't know, she was right here when I last saw her."_

_Amanda started to panic until she saw a tall, well-built man in swimming trunks walking out of the water, a familiar child in his arms. Her eyes grew wide and she made her way to the man as fast as she could, Charles following close behind._

_T__he man looked up at the couple that had just made their way to him. "This your daughter?" he asked, placing the child gently on the sand. Amanda nodded worriedly looking down at Becky, who hadn't moved. "Don't worry, she'll be okay." _

_The lifeguard knelt down beside the unconscious Becky and pumped her chest in hopes that would react. No such luck. The last time, he pumped a little harder and Rebecca's young eyes shot open and she jolted up gasping for air and coughing up water. The lifeguard stood up from the sand and helped the child sit up. Amanda thanked him and he left the scene. She looked at her husband and without a word stormed off to pack up their things. _

_Rebecca wearily looked up at her father, whose gaze was cold. "It's a shame you didn't die," he muttered, before following his wife. Rebecca stared at her father, stunned, before she too walked in the direction towards their things._

**xxxxxx**

Rebecca's eyes shot open and she jolted up, gasping for air and coughing up water. She pushed everyone surrounding her out of her face and wiped the blended tears and water from her cheeks. Tyler placed a hand on her arm and tried to calm her. She refused the help of anyone as she stumbled to her feet. Her gaze met Aaron, smirking in the far corner. She brushed back the wet hair that stuck to her face and rushed out of the pool and towards her dorm.

Tyler clenched his jaw and made his way towards Aaron. "You're an asshole you know that?" he growled, trying with every inch in his body not to hit the man in front of him.

"Aww, what's the matter? Was that your girlfriend I let fall into the pool?" Aaron teased, a smirk plastered still on his face.

"And what if she was dickhead? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't break every bone in your body right now."

"Tyler that's enough." Caleb yelled, but Tyler wasn't listening. He was too wrapped up in his anger.

"Listen to your boss Tyler, I don't want to hurt you," Aaron shot back, staring hard at Tyler.

Tyler clenched his fist and a smirk formed on his lips. He faked like he was turning around, and to everyone's surprise he landed a fist straight into Aaron's face. He blinked his eyes before anyone could notice they were black and stormed into the locker rooms to change.

Caleb followed him in, grasping his arm roughly. "We need to talk." He dragged him to a spot in the locker room that was empty and turned towards him. "What the hell is going on with you?" he growled angrily, a scowl forming on his lips.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked, watching the older boy pace in front of him.

"Don't play dumb with me Tyler!" Caleb snapped, glaring at the younger boy in front of him. "You hardly know Rebecca and since you met her, you've been using all the time. First at the pool tables and now here? It's just not like you."

"So I helped her beat Aaron at the pool tables, big deal! I just didn't want her getting involved with that jerk. And he deserved what he got today. Becky's afraid of water, she could've drowned." Tyler crossed his arms over his chest, letting out a sigh to show his aggravation.

Caleb shook his head and replied, "You barely know her Tyler, just take it easy. I don't want you to get hurt. You need to be careful, especially since you're so close to ascending."

Tyler glared at Caleb for a moment before he shoved passed him and went to change; he'd take a shower after he checked on Rebecca. He ignored the stares he got from the people in the gym and headed for Becky and Abby's dorm.

**xxxxxx**

Becky roughly pushed opened the door and slammed it closed behind her. The tears were heavy. Abigail quickly stood up from her chair and walked to her soaked friend.

"What happened?" she asked.

Becky brushed past Abigail and found a towel to dry herself off. She changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and threw the wet clothes far off to the side. "Aaron Abbott's a prick and I hope he burns in hell," she suddenly commented, plopping down on the edge of her bed, tying her drenched blonde hair into a ponytail.

"What did he do?" Abigail asked, taking a seat next to her pissed off friend.

"He's still mad about his loss at the pool tables, he let me fall into the pool. I don't remember anything after that, I blacked out." She let out a sigh. "I saw it, as if I was reliving that horrible moment over again. I hate him, I hate them both." Tears fell from Becky's eyes. Abby tried hard to comfort her friend, when a knock on the door interrupted them.

"I'll get it." Abigail made her way to the door and opened it to come face to face with a clearly worried Tyler.

"Hey Abby, can I have a moment with Becky?" He asked with a soft smile.

"Sure, no problem. I think a trip for some Ben and Jerry's is in order." Abigail laughed slightly glancing over her shoulder at her friend, before she made her way out, leaving Tyler and Becks alone.

Tyler scratched the back of his head and made his way over to Becky who was too angry to even look at him. "You alright?" he asked, clearly knowing that she wasn't, but it was all he could think of to break the silence.

Becky looked at him and blinked back the tears. She shook her head and her gaze fell to the floor. Tyler sighed and said, "Do you want to talk about it?" Another shake of Becky's head was thrown his way.

Tyler looked at her for a moment before his hand reached out and cupped her chin. He turned her head to look at him. "You can trust me," he whispered softly to her. She didn't answer; she just stared in his direction with tears in her eyes. He took the hint and smiled softly. "Alright, I'll be here when you're ready to talk."

Another silence fell upon them, and their gazes never left each other. Before they knew it, their lips had touched in a soft, gentle kiss that made them both shiver. They pulled away from each other and a small smile escaped Becky's lips. Tyler returned the smile with one of his own before he got up from her bed. "Call me if you need me." With that, he made is way out of the room.


	7. The Relationship

**Author's Note:** Thanks to; StrawberryXoXoMania, Pop-tarts, ShadowWolfDagger, emma134, liasonfan, Karma22, CSImiamiLover101, CarlyJo, BellaDanvers, OnlyVampiresCanLoveYouForever, ruggedangel0426, slytherin-mafia, and lynn1182 for your reviews! We appreciate it. Keep reviewing!

Don't forget to check out pictures of our characters on our profile. We've added some new ones.

**Disclaimer: **

We still don't own the Covenant in any way shape or form, however, Becks and Abby are all ours. The title 'Pain' is not ours either, it belongs to the band Three Days Grace.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7- The Realtionship**

"An argument is always about what has been made more important than the relationship."

-Hugh Prather

**xxxxx**

It was Wednesday afternoon and the bell had just rung, letting students know that the school day was finally over. Kids swarmed out of the classrooms, filling the halls of Spencer Academy once again. Sarah met up with Abigail and Becky as they grabbed their stuff from their lockers.

Once they had collected their things, the three girls headed out the front door and into the open yard that stood between them and the parking lot. They spotted a group of guys sitting at a picnic table and made their way over to them. Becky sat in between Reid and Tyler, greeting the latter with a shy smile. Tyler smiled back, but there were no words exchanged between them. Abigail sat next to Rebecca and said hello before Sarah spoke up.

"So I heard about what Aaron did at the pool to you the other day. That was so not cool." Sarah frowned, referring to Becky's incident on Monday.

Becky looked at the ground when she said this, hoping to not think about it.

"Oh I don't think he'll be bothering you anytime soon," Reid stated, looking absolutely giddy as he glanced at Tyler. "After Becky left, baby boy here planted his fist straight into Aaron's face. I think he got the message."

Becky's head quickly turned to Tyler, who just shrugged his shoulders and forced a smile.

Realizing that this topic shouldn't have been brought up, Sarah quickly thought up something else to talk about. "So why don't we get to work on the project? It's a better time than any."

Abigail looked over at Sarah and suddenly remembered she had to do something.

"Actually, I have to head into town really quick to get something, but when I get back we can start it."

"I have to take my bike to the shop. Want a ride?" Pogue asked Abigail. The group sat there in silence, taking in Pogue's sudden offer to give Abigail a lift.

Abigail's eyes lit up at the thought of riding the yellow beauty and she smiled, fiercely nodding her head. "Sure," she replied and with that, the two made their way to his motorcycle.

**xxxxx**

Arriving into town, Pogue headed to Mac's Automotive, a car repair shop. He pulled directly into one of the garages and hopped off, Abigail following his direction. Putting the helmets back into the seat compartment, he shook hands with a tall man that had come over.

As the two exchanged pleasantries, Abigail leaned against the bike, taking in her surroundings. There were four guys in the dirty building, each working on different bikes or cars. Seeing the newest addition to the garage, two of the four guys shouted greetings to Pogue while a third glared at him.

Pogue quickly waved to the two guys before turning back to the guy in front of him, whose nametag read 'Mac'. Pogue told the man what was wrong with his bike and what he needed done to it.

Mac nodded and replied, "Not a problem, give me about an hour." The two shook hands and Abigail stood from her position against the bike, so Mac could take it over to a clear working spot.

Pogue walked the few steps to her and said, "Give me a minute to go say hey real quick."

Abigail nodded and watched as he walked over to one of the two guys who had waved earlier. The second one joined a few minutes later and they conversed a while longer. They looked her way a few times, which caused Abigail to blush and slowly wander out of the garage. She waited by a telephone pole and looked at the shops around the garage, trying to find one that interested her.

A couple minutes later, Pogue jogged out of the garage, looking around for Abigail as he got outside. Spotting her, he quickly walked over to her. "Thought you'd left without me. Sorry that took so long." He gave her a small smile.

"No problem, gave me time to check out the stores." She sent him a smile back and the pair headed up the sidewalk to a store called Anne's Collectibles. Pogue opened the door and let Abigail enter, following behind her.

"What are you looking for?" He asked curiously, running a hand through his lengthy hair.

"A present for my mom, her birthday is in a couple of days and with everything that's been going on, I totally forgot." She looked at Pogue for a moment before she picked something off of the shelf and put it down almost immediately, knowing it wasn't the type of present she was looking for. They looked around a while longer and she decided this store wasn't going to have it. They left and kept walking up the street.

After about 6 shops, Pogue was done and he sat down on a bench on the side of the street. He left out a breath and said, "Jeez woman, I don't know how you shop so much." He leaned back and closed his eyes.

She laughed from her place behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. "Suck it up man."

He opened his eyes and looked up at her, a smile on his face. "You owe me big for bringing your ass down here _and_ putting up with all this."

She laughed again, walked around to his front and grabbed his hands, pulling him up from the bench and in the direction of the next shop. He opened the door for her once again and watched as she went down one isle. He went down the next one and looked at all of the weird stuff lining the shelves. He heard a squeal and he quickly walked around to the next row of stuff, seeing Abigail with a small, odd-looking statue in her hands. He raised his eyebrow at it, wondering what it was.

"No idea," she said, answering the question in his head. "That's why she'll like it. She's in to all of the not-so-normal stuff." She continued down the isle as Pogue shrugged. She stopped again and saw an old, tattered book. Handing the statue to Pogue, who took it reluctantly, she picked the book up and flipped its pages. Reading the title, she smiled and looked up at the boy standing bored to tears next to her. "I'm done."

"Finally!" he cried out and dragged her to the check out. After picking up a quick card, she paid for the stuff and had them gift-wrapped. With parcels in hand, the two walked out of the store and down the street.

They arrived back at Mac's Automotive and they walked up to the counter where Mac was standing, currently talking business on the phone.

"Yeah man, tomorrow's fine, uh huh, see ya then, bye," He hung up the phone and turned to the pair of teens in front of him. "Bike's fixed. It'll be 62.53." Pogue handed him some cash and told him to keep the change. "Matt should have it with him in the back." Pogue nodded and said goodbye as Abigail smiled at the man behind the counter.

Pogue waltzed into the back garage, Abigail following behind him, slightly uncomfortable. Pogue looked around and, spotting someone who must have been Matt, went over to a guy dressed in a jumper covered in grease. They skipped the hellos, seeing as this was one of the guys Pogue had previously been talking to. Abigail hung back, not wanting to intrude on their conversation. She looked around at the cluttered garage and saw the same guy from before glaring at Pogue again. He was a good-looking guy, tall, well built, looked to be slightly older than her. As she was inspecting him, he changed his line of sight to her, their eyes meeting. She blushed slightly and he smiled, causing her to blush even more and smile back.

Their moment was interrupted by Pogue blocking her vision, bike in his hands, as he started wheeling it out. She looked back at the guy, who gave her one final smile and went back to what he was doing. Pogue stopped when he realized she wasn't following and turned around.

"You coming?" he asked, a slight smile adorning his face.

Her head snapped to look at him and she said, "Yeah, right behind you." With that, she walked out of the garage, giving the mechanic one last glance.

She tucked her bag into the seat compartment once Pogue had taken out the helmets. As they got on the bike, he turned and asked, "You wanna get something to eat? I'm starving."

Abigail laughed and nodded, and they were out of the parking lot and searching for food.

They ended up at Georgia' Pizza and Subs and quickly entered, noticing the chilly wind and clouds coming their direction. They sat at a booth and waited for someone to bring them menus. An older blonde lady came over, menus in hand, and took their drink orders. After they had received their drinks and had given her their order, they sat back and looked out the window, watching the sky get darker with clouds.

"So," Abigail started, trying to start a conversation. "How did you meet the guys?"

Pogue smiled at the thought and started his explanation. "Well, our families have been friends for a long time, like our great-great-great grandfathers were friends or something. It's kind of weird."

Abigail shook her head. "No, that's really cool. I bet it's nice having friends that you've grown up with."

Pogue laughed. "Oh yes, having Reid around all the time is great."

Abigail joined his laughter. "Okay, so for the most part, it must have been nice."

Pogue nodded at this and looked up as their food was set down in front of them. "Wow, that was fast." He grabbed some fries and shoved them in his mouth, chewing them all at once.

Abigail looked at him oddly, fry half way in her mouth, as she stared at him in shock.

He looked at her as he swallowed, grabbing the ketchup to add to his fries. "What?" Her only reply was to snatch the ketchup bottle out of his hand and start pouring the red tomato paste onto her own fries. "I wasn't done with that." He tried to take the ketchup bottle back, but she moved it out of his reach. He sat back and crossed his arms, a small pout on his face. "Fine, I didn't want the ketchup anyways."

She ignored the brooding boy and picked up a handful of fries before shoving them in her mouth, smearing ketchup on her face. He laughed at the sight of her chewing a large mouthful of fries. Getting the idea, he picked up a handful of his own and proceeded to copy her actions. They both sat there, red sauce smeared on their face's, chewing happily while trying not to laugh at each other. The waitress came by, smiling at their antics and told them she'd bring some extra napkins. Thanking her with a thumbs up, the pair started swallowing their mouthfuls, laughing as they finished. They thanked the waitress again as she set a large pile of napkins on the table and both grabbed for one at the same time. Their hands collided and they both pulled back, gazing at each other.

They were pulled out of their staring contest when they heard a clap of thunder, causing them to look out of the window again at the ever-darkening sky. They quickly wiped the ketchup off their faces and ate their burgers and what was left of their fries. The waitress came and brought their check and Abigail pulled some money from her pocket.

"Don't worry, I got it." Pogue pulled out enough money to cover the whole dinner and gave the ticket back to the waitress when she came by.

Abigail looked at him a moment before giving him a large smile. "Thank you."

He nodded to her and took the change off the tray the lady had put on the table, leaving a tip as they got up.

As they made their way out of the restaurant, Abby's phone blared out the familiar, annoying ring tone that made her cringe every time. She threw an apologetic look at Pogue and pulled out the phone from her pocket putting it to her ear. "What do you want Eric?" she asked bitterly, as the late November chill made her shiver.

Pogue took the helmet from off the handle bar and waited for Abigail to finish her conversation, glancing up to make sure they wouldn't get rained on.

"Hello to you too sweetheart. I just wanted to let you know that I'm standing outside of your wonderful school right now. I was hoping we could talk."

Abigail's eyes grew wide as she heard this and she said, "I'm not at the school right now."

He laughed before replying. "Well, you better get here soon." With that, he hung up.

She closed the phone and shoved it in her pocket before grabbing the helmet that was offered to her. Pogue gave her an odd look as she impatiently got on the bike, waiting for him to follow.

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked, half sarcastically.

"You could say that." If she said anything else, it was drowned out by the loud noise of the motorbike as it started and took off out of the parking lot.

**xxxxx **

_It had been five wonderful months since the couple had first met inside the cluttered store in town. Eric and Abigail had seen a lot of each other since then, often going to the movies or dinner or a party. Abigail couldn't remember a time when she had been so happy. Tonight's agenda included a movie and then dinner reservations at one of the nicest restaurants in town. _

_Abigail had just finished her make-up when there was a knock on the door of her single's dorm room. Wondering who it could be, she opened it to see Eric there, holding a dress bag. He walked into the room and laid the bag onto her bed, turning around to give her a kiss on the cheek._ _"Hey sweetheart, you almost ready?" he asked, taking a seat in her desk chair._

_Abigail glanced at the bag before looking at him. "The movie doesn't start for another hour, babe."_ _"Yeah, yeah, I just wanted to be early, that's all." He pointed to the bag and said, "I bought you something. It reminded me of you when I saw it."_

_She looked wearily at the bag; he had never bought her any type of clothing before, only jewelry and flowers. She walked over to it and slowly took the wrapper off the dress. It was a beautiful maroon colored halter dress with lace covering parts of it. It was definitely a radiant piece of clothing, just not one she would have picked out for herself. _

_"Its lovely," she said, as she laid it back onto the bed._

_"Good, then you can wear it tonight." He glanced at her shorts and tank top clad body and then at the dress laying on the bed. "Well actually, I was planning on wearing this dress." _

_As she said this, she picked up a dark blue dress laying on the back of another chair in the room._ _He shook his head, saying it didn't fit the atmosphere of the night, and got out of his chair, picking up the dress. _

_"I think this would look great. Here, put it on." He pushed it into her hands and then smacked her lightly on the butt, sending her towards the bathroom._

_She changed into the dress and slowly walked out into the room. Eric looked at her and smiled, before saying, "You look wonderful sweetie. Now, hurry up so we can leave." He sat back down at the desk and started looking at the papers covering it._

_She gave him an odd glance and turned back to her bathroom to fix her hair. 15 minutes later, they were heading out the door and down the hall of Spencer Academy. They got into his car and headed in the direction of the cinema. _

_When they arrived at the theater, they had to stand in line a few minutes before they got to the ticket booth. "Two tickets to Saw 3, please," Eric told the guy behind the glass. He paid for the tickets and grabbed Abigail's hand, before leading her into the building._

_"Saw 3? You know I don't like horror movies." Abigail looked up at her boyfriend._ _He laughed, but didn't look at her. _

_"Don't worry babe, it's not gonna be that scary."_ _She glared at him before yanking her hand out of his, crossing her arms as they walked to the concession counter._ _"I'll take a large popcorn with butter and a medium Coke," Eric told the young teenager behind the counter. "And she'll have a small popcorn, no butter, and a small diet Coke."_

_Abigail looked at Eric with wide eyes and turned to the girl behind the counter. "Make that a medium popcorn, extra butter, and a medium root beer." __With that, she turned and stalked to the bathroom, leaving Eric to glare at her retreating back and pay for the food._ _She took her time powdering her nose, trying to understand the sudden change in Eric's behavior. _

_Walking out into the lobby of the theater, she saw him standing at a table, impatiently looking at his watch. She slowly wandered over to him, glare still set on her face. He caught sight of her and his face softened a bit. _

_"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ordered for you without asking." He looked only half apologetic, looking even more annoyed with the situation. Him ordering for her wasn't even that big of a deal, it was just, in conjunction with the other events that night, a big change for her to see in him. She nodded anyway, accepting the apology. He leaned forward a bit and lightly grabbed her chin. "I love you," he said quietly, not looking away from her. _

_And that was the moment that Abigail Maverick fell in love._

**xxxxx**

Pogue parked the bike outside the front of the school. They both got off and Abigail handed him the helmet she had taken off. She glanced around nervously, hoping that Eric had only been toying with her. He liked to do that; he liked to mess with her in any way that he could.

Pogue noticed her actions and looked around as well, not seeing anything. "What are we looking for?" he asked slowly.

Abigail looked up at him and shook her head. "Nothing. You best get home Mr. Parry, before you get rained on," she said, glancing up at the now rain cloud-filled sky.

He nodded and was about to get back on his bike when they heard someone cry out.

"Abigail!"

The pair turned to see a handsome guy about their age slowly walking from his place beside a black car. Abigail's eyes grew wide as she took in the sight of her ex-boyfriend, who was currently headed their direction. She turned to Pogue and was about to tell him to leave when he interrupted her. "The phone guy?" She nodded and turned to face the newest edition.

"Hey sweetheart, it's nice to see you again." He tried to come in for a hug, but Abigail backed up, sending a glare his way. Eric retreated, a smile on his face, hands face up in a sign of mock surrender. "Who's this?" he asked, looking in the direction of the longhaired boy.

She could give no response, as they seemed to begin a staring contest. "Pogue Parry," he answered for himself, offering a hand to the other boy.

"Eric Cole," he replied, shaking the boy's hand with a vice grip, "Abigail's boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend," Abigail muttered, but they continued to ignore her as a battle of strength went on between the two. Pogue seemed to win at the moment, and the boys let go of each other, taking their stance on either side of the girl in front of them.

"Sweetie, can we talk?" Eric asked, latching a hand onto her elbow and starting to pull her away from the intimidating taller boy. The difference in size wasn't too obvious upon first glance, but Pogue also had a good 3 inches on the guy across from him, standing at about 6'3"while the other was just under 6'.

Abigail twisted in Eric's grip so that she could face Pogue. "I'll talk to you later. Go home before it starts raining," she said with a grin.

Pogue didn't smile back, but merely nodded and glanced at Eric one last time before getting on his bike.

"Bye bye now," Eric said, smirking at Pogue's retreating figure.

As soon as she could no longer see Pogue, she turned to face the now smirking boy holding on to her arm. "What are you doing here?" she asked insistently.

"I thought we already established that sweetheart. I'm taking you back." She yanked her arm out of his grip, an irritated scowl plastered on her face. "A thank you would have been nice," he said, mirroring her look of anger. "I really shouldn't be doing this, after the little stunt you pulled. I dedicate a year of my life to you and in return you throw it all back in my face?"

Abigail laughed and looked at him in disbelief. "You basically told me that I could either fuck you or get the hell out of your life. You're the one who threw our year together away."

"If you had committed like I had, we wouldn't have had any problems. Our relationship was lacking, you were just too blind to realize it."

"Oh yeah, your hormones were really in dire need of some attention. With all of the flings you had with other girls while we were together." Rain started to drip down onto their faces, only enhancing the angry looks they were giving each other.

"If you had given me what I wanted, I wouldn't have had to get with other girls. They meant nothing to me, you know that."

"Oh please! You think just cause you're the richest kid at the public school that you can get whatever you want! You can't control me Eric, not anymore. I won't put up with you. I don't need you. Not now. Not ever again." She turned her back on her longtime boyfriend, but she didn't get five feet before she was grabbed by the shoulder, forcing her to turn around and face him again.

"Don't you walk away from me! Don't you ever walk away from me! You should be on your knees, begging me to take you back into my life. And instead, you act like I'm one of your boy toys, like I'm disposable. No, you will not treat me like that. You will respect me and you will listen to me. Do you understand?" He grabbed her wrist to keep her from moving away. "Do you?!"

Her eyes grew wide as she looked at the livid man in front of her. She nodded her head, only in hopes of him letting her go. She had never seen him this upset before; he looked more than just offended. He shoved her away from him, letting her wrist slip from his grasp in the process. She took this opportunity to turn and run as fast as she could in the opposite direction. "Where do you think you're going? Get back here!"

She could hear his yells behind her, but she did nothing to obey them. Her only thought was to get back to her dorm where she knew she would be safe. Even as she heard his footfalls coming after her, she never stopped to look back, completely ignoring the rain that was plastering the hair against her face.


	8. What It's All About

**Author's Note:** Thanks to; StrawberryXoXoMania, Pop-tarts, ShadowWolfDagger, emma134, liasonfan, Karma22, CSImiamiLover101, BellaDanvers, avidswimmer09, lynn11802, CarlyJo, Slytherin-Mafia, and OnlyVampiresCanLoveYouForever, for your reviews! We appreciate it. Keep reviewing!

We are sorry it took us so long to update. Things have been a little hectic with school, and we kind of got side tracked. So, here it is. Also, we have just added a picture of Jack Donnelly, so be sure to check him out, along with the other chacters if you have not yet done so!

**Disclaimer: **

We still don't own the Covenant in any way shape or form, however, Becks and Abby are all ours. The title 'Pain' is not ours either, it belongs to the band Three Days Grace.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8- What It's All About**

"Might as well remove those doubts. Fun is what it's all about."

-Unknown

**xxxxx**

She quickly slammed the door shut and locked it, putting a chair under the handle just for good measure. She stripped off her now soaking jacket and threw it on the floor, followed by her shirt and pants. She hastily found a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt and changed into them. She stopped and stood still, breathing in heavily and trying to understand all of what had happened in the past few minutes. Without her consent, slow tears rolled down her cheeks and a small cry escaped her throat. She grabbed her mp3 player and fell onto her bed, getting under the covers and putting the headphones in her ears. She looked for a song to fit her mood and laid there, reflecting. She heard the doorknob rattle and then a knock, as the person on the other side discovered the door was locked. Her only response was to turn the volume up even louder, drowning out the sounds around her.

**xxxxx**

Rebecca continued to bang on the door, hoping someone would answer soon. She had just stepped out of the room for a minute, not bothering to lock the door. When she came back from the showers, she tried to open the door to find it locked. Figuring Abigail had gotten back from town, she knocked on the door, waiting for it to open. That was about 5 minutes ago and she was still standing outside. She thought about calling Abigail's cell phone when she realized that she didn't have it with her, seeing as her pajamas had no pockets. She sighed in frustration and knocked again, "Abby! Open the damn door!"

"115; yeah man; thanks." Rebecca turned to see the longhaired son of Ipswich walking down the hall, dripping wet and a cell phone in his hand. He looked up and slowed his pace, coming to stand in front of her. "Hey Becky," he said with a small smile, moving his wet hair from his eyes.

She gave him a quick grin and said, "Hey Pogue, looks like you got rained on."

He gave a tiny laugh and replied, "You could say that, it's pouring outside."

She grinned before asking, "What are you doing here? Thought you lived off campus?"

He pulled two small, brightly wrapped boxes from inside his jacket. â€œAbby forgot these. I wasn't too far so I figured I'd bring them over here, called Tyler to get your dorm number. Is she in there?"

Rebecca gave a slight laugh and knocked on the door once again. "She should be. The door wasn't locked when I left and when I got back," she turned the knob to show it wouldn't move, "it's locked. I figured you guys had finished in town and she was in there. But she hasn't answered the door."

Pogue turned to the door and gave a sharp knock. "Abby, you in there? I brought your stuff."

They received no answer and Becky turned to Pogue with a questioning look. "Did something happen with you guys? Maybe something that would make her not want to open the door?"

Pogue shook his head and looked at the door in front of them. "We went to town, bought some stuff, got some food, and came home. Although-" He paused, causing Becky to look at him questioningly. "Who's Eric?" Becky's eyes widened, as she looked quickly at the door and back at the boy next to her. "He was in the parking lot when we got back. I don't know what happened though, Abby told me to get home before it started raining."

Becky started banging on the door, yelling, "Abby, it's me, Rebecca. Open the door!" Just as she was about to start panicking, they heard a click and the door swung open, revealing a worn out-looking Abigail. Rebecca rushed to hug the girl, who awkwardly wrapped her arms around the blonde. Rebecca pushed the girl into a sitting position on the bed and sat next to her as Pogue uneasily closed the door, setting the packages on the desk at the side of the room. "What happened?" Rebecca asked her friend. "Are you okay?"

Abigail nodded slowly, glancing at her friend. "I'm fine, had my music on, sorry." She looked at her abandoned mp3 player lying on the pillow at the top of her bed.

"What happened? Why was he here?" Rebecca looked impatiently at her friend, wanting answers.

Abigail shrugged, looking quizzically at the dirty carpet that adorned their room. "I dunno, that question never really came up. Said he wanted to talk. That was about the end of the sensible conversation. The rest was just kind of yelling and screaming." She shrugged again, meeting the eyes of the blonde next to her.

From his position against the desk, Pogue asked, "Who the hell is Eric anyways? Seemed like a creep to me."

Rebecca looked at him and replied, "He is. Him and Abby dated for a while, but she broke it off. He's still mad about it." Pogue raised an eyebrow but said nothing else. "What'd you guys talk about?" This question was directed to Abigail.

She let out a laugh. "Oh you know. He forgives me, he'll let me make it up to him, I should be grateful for the second chance, the usual."

"I don't believe him! He just shows up like that and expects you to take him back!" She stopped and stared at the red head. "You're not thinkin' about going back to him; are you?" Abigail started analyzing the carpet again and before she could get a word out, Rebecca had started ranting again. "Are you crazy? He treated you like dirt before. What makes you think he's changed?"

Abigail jumped into the conversation before her friend could interrupt her again. "He seemed like he really cared about me. I just thought maybe things could be different this time."

Rebecca grabbed her shoulders, holding her firmly to the bed and looking her in the eyes. "Abigail, he's an asshole. He always has been, and he always will be. All he wants is sex and you know it."

Abigail sighed and said, "Yeah, for once, you're right."

Pogue took this opportunity to ask a question. "So what'd he do that was so bad?"

The redhead laughed and looked at the boy. "He basically told me that if I didn't sleep with him, it was over. Obviously, I didn't sleep with him."

Pogue's eyes widened at this abrupt chunk of information. "Wow; he is an asshole."

"Why'd you lock the door though?" Rebecca asked. "I was outside for like 10 minutes worried sick about you."

Abigail started picking at the green polish on her nails. "Eric started yelling and getting mad so I bolted and I thought I heard him behind me. When I got up here I locked the door. I thought it was him knocking so I just turned my music up and didn't hear you yelling until the songs switched. Sorry about that." Rebecca hugged her friend and sighed.

As she was released, Abigail looked at the boy across the room. "What are you doing here?"

He stood up a bit straighter as he was addressed, replying, "You forgot your stuff. I was already getting rained on, so I figured it wouldn't make much difference if I brought it over today."

She smiled at him and said, "Thanks, that was nice of you."

He gave her a small smile then stood up from his leaning position and headed for the door. "I guess I'll get out of here. Hope you're okay Abby. See you girls tomorrow." The girls said their goodbyes as they watched him leave, the door shutting gently behind him.

**xxxxx**

After such an eventful week, it was finally Friday and the students of Spencer Academy were anxiously awaiting the last bell that signaled their freedom for two days. Currently, Abigail, Rebecca, and Sarah were sitting in the Psychology classroom, working on the project that was due in a few days that they had been shamelessly ignoring. Abigail sighed in frustration as she tried to piece together the data that she had haphazardly gathered before class and make it into presentable information. Sarah smiled as she put the finishing touches on her model and Rebecca seemed to be doing something weird with a piece of paper, whether it had to do with the project or not, no one will ever know.

"Okay, I give up for today. I'll finish this later," Abigail whined, as she put her pen down and rubbed her hands. "I'm so ready for this weekend. What are we doing?" She looked expectantly at the two blonde girls next to her.

They both looked thoughtful before Sarah spoke up. "We should go into town, I want to buy a new shirt to wear to Nicky's tonight."

Rebecca rolled her eyes at the shorter blonde and said, "Caleb is already going out with you. What's the point of trying to impress the boy?"

Sarah laughed and replied, "Well I'd like to keep him. Therefore I have to compete with the whores around here."

The girls laughed and cheered with joy as the final bell rang. They gathered their stuff and ran out of the room, giggling like little girls. As they made their way down the hall, they could see the crowd parting ahead, indicating that the Sons of Ipswich were probably nearby. Upon seeing them, Sarah ran to Caleb, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a passionate kiss, much to the dismay of many girls in the hall. Tyler and Rebecca shared a quick glance before they started blushing. Abigail sent a small smile in Pogue's direction as he looked at her, smiling in reply. Reid wasn't really paying attention, seeing as a blonde cheerleader had just walked by with her friends, giggling at the sight of Reid.

"The girls and I are going into town before we go to Nicky's tonight, so I guess we'll just meet you later," Sarah said, as she looked up at her dark-haired boyfriend.

"I'm hungry," Caleb said, "How about we just tag along."

Tyler nodded his head in agreement and Pogue sighed and said, "More shopping?"

Abigail laughed at his comment. "Suck it up hotshot," she said, as she patted his arm. The group laughed and set a time to meet in the parking lot, before heading off in different directions.

**xxxxx**

About forty-five minutes and six changes of clothes later, Abigail and Rebecca made their way to the front of the school in search of the rest of their group. They found them waiting by Tyler's Hummer, a silver Mustang parked not too far from it.

"Finally!" Reid shouted, throwing his hands in the air to show his impatience. "You guys take longer than Sarah." The blonde girl in question slapped him on the arm, annoyance written on her face.

"So, you two can ride with us," Tyler said, talking to Abigail and Rebecca. "Sarah and Caleb are taking the Mustang."

"Actually," Abigail started, turning her eyes to Pogue and batting her lashes as he gave her a weird look, "Pogue is gonna take his bike. And I'm gonna go with him."

"I am?"he asked, confusion taking over his face.

"Yes, you are. Please and thank you?" Abigail gave him her best puppy face and he sighed, pulling the keys to his bike out of his pocket. Abigail jumped up and down in excitement and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the yellow machine, sending a quick wave to the group behind her.

"I'm starting to think you're just using me for my bike," Pogue said, as they stopped in front of his Ducati.

"You're damn right I am," she said, smiling to show she was only kidding.

They climbed on, helmets securely fastened, and waited for the rest of the group to get to their rides.

"Shotgun!" Becky cried, as she jumped into the passenger's seat of Tyler's vehicle before Reid had a chance to protest. He groaned in aggravation and slowly climbed into the backseat. Pogue started his bike and followed the black Hummer out of the parking lot, the Mustang behind them barely audible over the roar of the bike.

**xxxxx**

The gang walked around town for a while, before Abby and Sarah agreed to go shopping for some new clothes.

"You coming Becks?" Abby asked, looking over at her friend.

Becky shook her head and replied, "No way, Jose. You know what happens if I enter a clothes store. Bad idea." Abigail shrugged and looked to Reid and Tyler, who, not surprisingly, declined the offer as well.

"Fine, Caleb, Pogue, you in?" Sarah asked. Caleb agreed and grabbed his girlfriend's hand, knowing that if he turned down the offer, the blonde would be mad at him the rest of the night.

Pogue looked Reid and Tyler's little group before turning back to Sarah. "I'm not shopping with Abby, she takes forever." Caleb gave his friend a pleading look; he didn't want to be the only guy shopping with his girlfriend and her friend. Pogue gave a long sigh and accepted. Becky waved at the four before she made way down the opposite direction with Reid and Tyler.

**xxxxx**

"So what do you want to do?" Becky asked the guys.

"Anything but go into a women's clothing store," Reid replied sarcastically. Becky and Tyler laughed at his comment and continued walking down the street.

Reid came to an abrupt stop in front of an arcade. "Sweet! Let's go fellas," he said with a grin.

Rebecca and Tyler looked at each other before they followed him in. After a few games of air hockey, Becky caught sight of an older man who had been watching her since she stepped foot in the arcade. The uncomfortable look on her face made Tyler follow her gaze to the man in the far corner.

"Stalker much?" Reid pointed out, looking as well, but quickly turned to glare at Becky who took the time to sink the puck for her first win. Becky smirked at Reid, mocking him on her victory.

Tyler looked at the older man a bit longer, before sliding his hand to Becky's waist as the group stood leaning on the air hockey table. Becky turned to look at him, a slight shock apparent on her face, weird guy completely forgotten. She smiled up at him and leaned up to give him a small kiss, which slowly turned into a more passionate kiss.

The sound of Reid pretending to gag ruined the moment. "Seriously you two, get a room." The pair at least had the decency to blush and they moved away from each other, both avoiding the others eyes.

After the trio got bored in the arcade, they decided to leave and find something else to do. They were a block or two from the arcade when Becky caught sight of a guitar store. Her eyes instantly lit up and she turned to the two boys walking with her.

"Can we go inside, please?" She pouted like a child wanting to enter a toy store.

Tyler looked at Reid who shrugged his shoulders, and they made their way into the guitar shop. Rebecca looked around, setting her hazel eyes on a bright red guitar hanging a top of the cashiers counter.

"Can I try it out?" she pointed to it, and the man behind the counter nodded, and brought it down for her.

She smiled at him before she put the strap around her neck and grabbed a pick from off the counter. Tyler looked at her for a moment as Reid wandered around the store. The soft sound of the strings being pulled into an unfamiliar song filled the space around Rebecca and Tyler. She started quietly humming the melody of the song, singing a few words every now and then. She closed her eyes and thought of her mother and the last time she had seen her.

**xxxxx**

_"You almost let her drown Charles! How could you do that to your own daughter?" Amanda sighed as she turned away from her husband. They were both upstairs in their bedroom with the door shut, while Becky sat in her room, listening to the muffled voices of the fighting couple._

_"I didn't know she was gone Amanda, I would never let something like that happen."_

_"Bullshit, you've been angry with her since the day she was born. It's not her fault that I'm sick Charles. She is just a baby."_

_"That's where you're wrong!" He shot up from the bed angrily. "It is her fault, it's all her fault. If she wasn't born you wouldn' be dieing."_

_"She didn't ask to be in this world Charles, you were the one who wanted kids. If anything, this is your fault!"_

_"How is this my fault? If you would've listened to me when I told you to get an abortion, this wouldn't be an issue."_

_Amanda sighed; she was tired of fighting about the same topic. "It's no ones fault Charles, things happen for a reason." She placed a hand on her forehead, all the stress and yelling was making her dizzy._

_Charles sighed and made his way towards the door. "I'll get your medicine."_

_He opened the door and made his way downstairs. Becky rushed out of her room and followed him silently. Charles pulled open the cabinet doors in the kitchen and took out a glass cup. He filled it with clear water and retrieved Amanda's medicine from the drawer._

_He took two pills out and was about to close the bottle when he stopped and stared at it. He glanced around the kitchen and, seeing it empty, poured a few more pills onto the counter. He set two aside and crushed the others, slipping them into the water. When he was done, he turned on his heel and made his way back up the stairs. Becky ran to her room and shut the door nervously. Charles walked into the room and handed his wife the water and pills. Amanda mumbled a thank you and popped the pills into her mouth, taking a small sip of her drink, then another until the glass was empty. She set it on her dresser and headed into Becky's room to say goodnight._

_Slowly bending down to kiss her daughter's head, she smoothed Rebecca's hair and said, "I love you sweetheart." With that, she walked over to the dresser and turned the stereo on, putting one song on repeat. The smooth rhythm of the guitar filled the air and Becky was lulled to sleep, all memories of the past few days forgotten._

_**xxxxx**_

_The next morning, Becky awoke to the loud sirens of something outside and the chatter of people in the room across from her. She groggily slipped out of bed and looked out of her window. An ambulance and a couple of police cars were settled outside. Confused, she walked to her door and opened it, looking into the hall to see what was going on. Nothing. She followed the voices towards her parents' room and stumbled back to make way for a stretcher wheeling its way out of the room, accompanied by two people and something that lay on top of it. _

_She followed them down the stairs and came face to face with her father. "What happened daddy?" She asked, her eyes still glued to the stretcher._

_Charles sighed and looked down at his daughter, blunlty replying, "Your mother is gone Rebecca, and she's not coming back."_

_Rebecca stared at her monster of a father in shock. She thought back to last night when she watched her father crush the pills and slip them into her mother's drink. "You killed her," she muttered, only to have her father put a hand to her mouth._

_"She was suffering, I ended her pain. You tell anyone about this, and I'll do the same to you."_

_Rebecca nervously agreed to keep silent. Her father was a murderer and she would be in trouble if she told anyone._

**xxxxx**

Becky suddenly opened her eyes and stopped playing. She looked at Tyler, who was looking at her with a small smile, and blushed. She pulled the guitar strap over her head and handed the guitar and pick to the man behind the counter.

"I'll come back for it," she said in a low, embarrassed voice before she turned around to Tyler, who was shortly joined by Reid. She looked towards the door and said, "Let's get out of here." Tyler and Reid nodded and exited the store making their way back to the large black SUV waiting for them in the parking lot.

"How come you didn't tell me you could sing? Or play the guitar?" Tyler asked, as they got into the Hummer.

Becky shrugged. "I can't really play the guitar that well. I just know the beginning of that song. My mother played it for me all the time." Noticing the tender subject, Tyler just nodded and they drove farther down the street, in search of other interesting stores

**xxxx**

Becky, Reid, and Tyler made their way inside of Nicky's, pushing through the large crowd, while looking for the others. A small wave of Abby's hand caught Becky's eye and she pulled the two boys towards where they were seated.

"What did we miss?" Becky asked, taking a seat next to Caleb as Tyler took the chair on her other side.

Caleb shrugged and draped his arm across the back of Sarah's chair. "Don't know. We just got here."

Becky nodded and stood up, looking in the direction of the bar. "Well, I am going to get myself a drink."

"I'll go with you," Abby replied, getting up from her seat next to Sarah and following Becky to the bar.

"So," Abby smirked, looking over at Becky. "Anything good happen?"

Becky laughed a little as she looked at her friend. "Besides the fact that I had a stalker at the arcade? Nah, we just had some fun."

The girls laughed as Becky ordered her drink. While they were waiting, the mysterious guy from Mac's Automotive made his way towards Abigail. Becky raised a brow at the guy's sudden appearance and a small smile graced her lips.

"Hello ladies," he said, leaning against the bar.

Abby blushed; she remembered the guy from when she and Pogue had gone to get his bike fixed. Becky spoke up, noticing her friend's lack of words.

"And you are?" she asked, looking him over.

"Jack Donnelly," he said smoothly. "I met your friend at Mac's automotive on Wednesday." He smiled at Abby.

From his position at the table, Pogue caught sight of the man talking to the two girls. He narrowed his eyes and stood up, slowly making his way over to them, his body tense. The rest of the group looked at him curiously, before getting up and following him.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Pogue asked, standing beside Abigail.

Jack looked up at Pogue and smiled. "Just hanging out." He turned his attention back to the girls in front of him. "Hey listen, I'm having a party tomorrow at my place. You guys should come."

Pogue glared at Jack for a moment before he replied with, "Nah, I think we'll pass man."

Becky looked at Pogue as if he was crazy. "Are you kidding? Speak for yourself Pogue, I'm in." She smiled at Jack, who grinned at her.

Tyler put an arm around Becky and said, "If Blondie goes, so do I."

"And I am not passing up a chance to get drunk," Reid interjected with a smirk.

Caleb and Sarah looked at each other before looking at Pogue. "Maybe a little partying would do some good Pogue," Caleb said, with Sarah nodding her head in agreement.

Pogue sighed, and rolled his eyes as a joyous Jack smirked at them. "Great, see you guys at the party," he said, before he took one last look at Abby and turned to walk away.

"Guess I should've gone shopping with you guys," Becky joked, taking a sip of the drink that had been delivered during their exchange.

Pogue didn't look overly happy about their plans for tomorrow. Abigail sent him a reassuring smile as the group walked back to the table. Before Pogue could sit down, Abigail grabbed his hand, saying, "Let's dance." Pogue groaned and allowed himself to be dragged onto the floor. Sarah laughed and grabbed Caleb, following the first pair.


	9. Everything Seems Well

**Author's Note:** Thanks to; StrawberryXoXoMania, Pop-tarts, ShadowWolfDagger, emma134, liasonfan, Karma22, CSImiamiLover101, BellaDanvers, avidswimmer09, lynn11802, CarlyJo, Songorita, gizmossidekick, Lady Lily Rose, Slytherin-Mafia, and OnlyVampiresCanLoveYouForever, for your reviews! We appreciate it. Keep reviewing!

Just as a warning; there will be a smut scene in this chapter, so if you don't want to read, you can just skip over it. We're also very sorry for so many scene breaks, if it bothers you in anyway, feel free to let us know. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **

We still don't own the Covenant in any way shape or form, however, Becks and Abby are all ours. The title 'Pain' is not ours either, it belongs to the band Three Days Grace.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9- Everything Seems Well**

"If everything seems to be going well, you have obviously overlooked something."

-Anonymous

**xxxxx**

Arriving at the party earlier than the rest of the group, the girls parked Abigail's car and began walking around the deafening crowd that was currently occupying the space outside. They stopped to talk briefly with a few people they recognized, seeing as most of the party's inhabitants went to the public school. One person caught their attention longer than the rest, the party's host, Jack Donnelly.

"So, how do you know Pogue?" Becky asked curiously, taking a sip of the drink she had obtained at a bar near the well-lighted house.

"He comes to Mac's every so often to get his bike fixed, I'm usually always working when he shows up," Jack replied with a small grin.

Becky nodded and smiled a little herself. "I see, so do you go to Spencer? I haven't seen you around before."

Abby rolled her eyes at her blonde friend. She was taking too much of an interest in this Jack person. She stood off to the side of the pair with Sarah, who was looking around for Caleb and the rest of the pack.

Jack shook his head, brown hair falling in his eyes. "No, I don't go to Spencer. I go to Ipswich public, but I hang out at Nicky's every once in a while."

Becky smirked a little and took another sip of her drink. She continued the conversation, with Sarah and Abby adding in a few comments here and there.

Meanwhile, the guys had just arrived at the house, finding the street in front of it to be packed with cars. They parked a ways down from the house and got out of Tyler's Hummer, walking back towards the house.

"So what's your deal with this Jack dude?" Caleb asked, as they made their way towards the house.

Pogue shrugged, his leather jacket stretched tight across his shoulders. "He flirts with every girl he sets his eyes on. I just don't like him."

Reid smirked. "So you're not just pissed at him because he has an interest in Abby?"

Pogue glared at the blonde beside him, answering with, "I hated him before I even met Abby. He used to flirt with Kate when I took her down to the shop." He looked towards the party, ignoring the stares he got at the mention of his act of jealousy.

The guys eventually made it to the large mass of people, working their way into it and searching for the three girls who were supposed to meet them there. Catching sight of them, they wandered over, Pogue tensing when he saw the unwanted figure of Jack talking with the girls. Tyler, not sensing Jack as a real threat, walked over to Becky with a thousand watt smile on his face, instantly catching her attention as she gave him a hug. Caleb and Sarah exchanged their hellos, or lack their of, and Caleb stood behind her, arms wrapped gently around her waist. Pogue stood slightly in front of the rest of the group and Reid laid an arm on his shoulder, leaning slightly and raising his eyebrows at Jack in a challenging manner.

"Thanks for keeping the girls company, but don't you have other guests to attend to?" Pogue stated calmly.

Jack laughed a bit at Pogue's comment and replied, "No need to get harsh Pogue, I was just leaving." He sent a small wink in the girls' direction and made his way into the crowd.

Reid smirked at the group. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I am going to have some fun. Starting with the bar." He pointed in the direction of the makeshift bar and then made his way over there to order some drinks. Sarah dragged Caleb on the dance floor, insisting that he help her have a good time.

The four remaining people stood under a string of lights tied to a tree, helping to illuminate the yard for the eager partygoers. They stood in silence for a few minutes before Abigail sighed and said, "Fuck it." She grabbed Pogue's hand and dragged him into the crowd, to which he responded with a grin. She looked back and smiled when she saw Rebecca pulling Tyler with her towards the mass of people.

Abigail turned her attention back to the handsome guy close in front of her, swaying to the music as he watched her with his hazel eyes. She smiled and moved with him, the deep bass of the rap song matching her heartbeat, quick and steady. They danced for a few songs until Abigail saw a familiar face out of the corner of her eye. She stopped dancing and turned fully to look at the person and knew immediately who it was: Eric. He didn't seem to notice her as he talked and laughed with some of his friends. Of course he'd be here, he's one of the richest kids at Ipswich High.

Eric moved into the crowd as Pogue looked in the direction Abigail was staring. "What?" he asked, confused at why she stopped.

She shook her head and gave him a smile. "Nothing." She started moving to the song again and he looked at her weird before copying her movement.

They were interrupted a while later when a redhead made their way over to them. "Hey Pogue," Kira said sweetly. "How's Kate?" She laughed at her own words and slowly walked off, giving Pogue a devilish look over her shoulder.

Pogue stopped dancing and glared after her, his body rigid with annoyance. He looked down when he felt a hand on his leather-covered arm. "Ignore the jealous tramp." Pogue looked angrily at the redhead's retreating form a few moments longer before looking back at the short girl in front of him.

He smiled and grabbed her by the waist as a slow song came on, surprising her. She hesitantly laid her arms around his shoulders, letting her hands hang loosely at the back of his neck. They swayed together as the melody engulfed them, the space between them becoming smaller and smaller as the song continued. When they could get no closer, Abigail rested her forehead against the wide expanse of Pogue's chest, closing her eyes and breathing in the smell of leather and spicy cologne. She could feel, rather than hear, Pogue sigh, as his upper body moved as he inhaled deeply.

When the song ended, they stopped moving and Abigail slowly picked her head up to meet his eyes. They stared at each other briefly before Pogue leaned down and captured Abigail's lips in a fervent kiss. Arms still wrapped around her, he pulled her up towards him slightly, as to help reduce the height difference, causing Abigail to stand on her toes in an effort to reach him. When the need for air became apparent, they broke away from each other, both breathing hard. As their eyes met once again, Abigail blushed, a small smile forming on her face.

Pogue was about to say something when he closed his mouth and turned his head slightly to the left, a small group of people catching his eye. "Crap," he said, as he grabbed Abigail's hand and led her easily through the crowd.

When Abigail could finally see around the tall guy in front of her, she noticed an odd looking Tyler talking to Jack. Scrunching her eyebrows in thought, she tried to determine what was wrong with the youngest of the Ipswich boys. She let out an 'oh' as they reached the group, which contained a laughing Reid, an annoyed Rebecca, an irritated Jack, and a completely wasted Tyler.

Pogue directed her to stand with Reid behind the group as he stood by a very unsteady Tyler. The boy in question was currently pointing towards Jack while mumbling barely coherent words. "And she… nope… not you… you… my… nope… can't… have…" With that said, he attempted a feeble swing at Jack, who tried moving out of the way but only half succeeded.

Holding his slightly sore jaw, Jack glared at the barely standing Tyler and was about to retaliate when Caleb, ever the almighty leader, stepped in calmly. "He's drunk man, I'm sorry. We don't want any trouble."

Jack scowled at Tyler, who was now leaning on Rebecca, then at Caleb before stalking off into the crowd. The eldest boy turned slowly to stare at the group in front of him, his dark eyes looking for quick answers as to why the innocent one was drunk. All eyes turned to Reid who was trying and failing miserably to contain his laughter.

"So I've been spiking his drinks all night, big deal," Reid said between snickers. "The kid needs to lighten up."

Caleb got in the blonde boy's face. "You think him getting into fights is the best way for him to lighten up?"

Reid, not liking the public scolding, replied, "Chill out, dude. Nothing's gonna happen. Not with you, the damn almighty leader, always around to save the fuckin' day." He shoved Caleb out of his face and stalked off, probably to find tonight's conquest.

Caleb sighed and rubbed his hand down his face as Pogue rested a hand on his shoulder. "Let it go man." Caleb nodded and took in a deep breath, turning his head in search of his girlfriend, who he hadn't seen since before Tyler's confrontation.

"What happened?" Abigail asked Rebecca curiously, standing to the side as the boys, minus Reid, talked.

Rebecca rolled her eyes and started recounting the story. "Reid's been handing Tyler drinks left and right, so now he's almost completely wasted. And Jack came over to talk and Tyler started yelling and trying to start a fight. He's completely mental. I'll probably drag his ass home in a little while. I don't want him to get into too much trouble."

Tyler danced his way over to the girls and grabbed Rebecca around the waist, swinging her around. "Dance with me baby!" She laughed as she was pulled into the mass of people, sending a gleeful look behind her to Abigail.

Abigail moved over to the two remaining boys as they finished their conversation. "Have you seen Sarah?" Caleb asked, looking down at her.

She shook her head. "Maybe she's getting a drink. I'll go look." Caleb smiled his thanks and moved off in a different direction to search.

"I'll go with you, I could use a drink," Pogue said and Abigail smiled. They walked around, watching the people dance, make out, and party. Searing the crow, they tried to spot Sarah amidst the other bodies. They arrived at the table and, instead of finding Sarah, Abigail saw Eric, who was staring right at her. He started making his way over to her and her eyes grew wide. She began backing up, but ran into Pogue, who was standing behind her. He looked down at her face and then followed her eyes into the crowd. Seeing Eric, he wrapped his arm around Abigail and maneuvered her in the other direction, all the while keeping his eyes locked with Eric's, who had stopped to watch the pair. When the couple was out of sight, Eric turned and stormed off towards the house.

They arrived back to the spot they previously occupied to see Caleb still standing there, staring off in the direction of the house. Abigail glanced behind her to make sure Eric wasn't following them. She noted that Pogue's arm still had not left her shoulders. When she looked back to the boys, they were both glaring in the same direction. She raised an eyebrow and followed their line of sight to see Sarah talking to Jack. Well, actually it looked more like Jack was talking to Sarah and she was bored out of her mind, but trying to be polite.

Reid took this opportunity to rejoin the group of three. "Sup fellas?" He too saw the conversation that was taking place by the house. "You're gonna let some asshole talk to your girl? Man, she shoulda picked me instead of you." Caleb turned to look at Reid, his scowl only deepening.

"Uhm guys?" Abigail hit them both on the arm to get their attention and inclined her head in the direction of Sarah. "You might want to get over there."

**xxxxx**

"So, how do you like the party?" Jack asked, as Sarah looked around for a familiar face to go to talk to as an excuse to get away from him. She had stepped away from the party only a minute to powder her nose and, as she was making her way back, was stopped by an irritated looking Jack. He seemed to perk up when he saw her and he began making small talk.

She gave him a tiny smile and replied, "It's great. I'm having a good time."

He snickered and wrapped an arm around her, leaning his head down to whisper, "I could help you have a _great_ time."

Her eyes widened in indignation as she looked up at the brunette that was currently way too close to her. She put her hands against his chest and gave him a slight push away from her. "Look Jack, I'm flattered, but I'm really not interested."

Before he could even try to convince her otherwise, he was shoved away from Sarah. "Why don't you back off?" Caleb asked, looking deadly calm, although his eyes showed his true anger. His stance was tense as he stood between his girlfriend and Jack.

"Why don't _you_ back off man. We were just talking." Jack glared at Caleb, then to the two boys behind him. "You know, I don't appreciate you guys coming into my party and disrespecting me like this." He shoved Caleb back a bit, trying to make his point.

"Yeah, well I don't appreciate you hitting on my girlfriend, asshole." Caleb pushed him back, causing Jack to take a swing at him. His fist landed straight in Caleb's face, causing him to retaliate and tackle Jack to the ground. The girls let out a surprised gasp as the group's usually levelheaded leader wrestled on the ground with the other boy.

Sarah turned to the two remaining boys, sending them a look. "Aren't you guys gonna do anything?" They looked at each other before moving to the rolling pair on the ground. Before they could drag Caleb off, he sent a fierce blow to Jack's face. It was then that Pogue and Reid pulled him off the boy, who was now holding his face in pain. He tried to break their hold, but they had a firm grip on him.

"Easy tiger, wouldn't want to mess up your hair," Reid said with a smirk.

A few bystanders helped Jack off the ground and he held his nose while saying, "Get off my property before I call the cops!" With that, he turned and walked into the house, a blonde girl hanging off his arm, cooing at him.

Caleb glared after him and shrugged off the two boys holding him. Sarah walked hesitantly over to him, kissing him gently on the cheek. "C'mon, let's get out of here." She grabbed his hand and led him through the crowd in the direction of the street. Pogue grabbed Abby's hand and they, along with Reid, followed the pair to the cars. They were halfway through the crowd when Abigail spotted Rebecca and Tyler. They took a detour in his direction.

"We're leaving, c'mon," Pogue told them, as Tyler danced drunkenly to the music, Rebecca laughing at his antics.

Tyler shook his head fiercely. "I'm not ready to leave! I want to dance!" He twirled around, arms spread out wide.

Rebecca laughed and grabbed him around the middle. "We can dance more once we get back to the dorms. I'm ready to get out of here."

He looked down at her before nodding his head quickly. "You got it boss." Rebecca laughed and helped to steady him and he slowly started towards the car.

Abigail moved to follow them when Pogue asked, "Where's Reid?" The two looked around, their eyes landing on the blonde in question talking to some girl. Well, talking wasn't really the right word; it was more like groping while trying to have a brief conversation. He looked up and caught their eyes, giving them a nod and an eyebrow raise, basically saying he had a ride for the night, or morning, whichever it may be. The pair headed to the rest of the group, who was waiting by the Hummer. Caleb leaned against the car, Tyler's keys in hand, seeing as how the youngest boy was certainly not fit to drive. Before the final couple could make it to the car, a figure came from behind them, calling out as he walked.

"Abigail! Abby!"

Pogue and Abigail turned around, as the others looked at the new comer. Abby rolled her eyes before replying tiredly, "What Eric?"

Walking up to twosome, he put his hands in his pockets, taking in the sight of Pogue's arm around her. "We need to talk," he stated.

Before she could say a word, Pogue gave her a slight push towards the group. "Abby go wait by the car."

She looked up at him with a confused stare. "What? Pogue I-"

He looked down at her quickly, saying in a deep tone, "Abigail, please go wait by the car." His eyes connected with Eric's once again. She looked at Eric, then back at him, wondering what was going on in their heads. She slowly backed away before turning and heading over to the rest of the people, who were currently watching the scene unfold.

Abigail leaned against the Hummer next to Sarah, as Rebecca helped Tyler into the car. She had to force him into the backseat, seeing as he was trying to confess his undying affection for her.

"Becky, I think I love you," he said in a dream-like tone. "We should get married, and have lots of babies. Then we can have grandbabies. I like babies…"

Rebecca laughed and replied, "Yes sweetheart, I like babies too. Let's get home, then we'll talk about babies." She gave Abigail an encouraging smile before climbing in after him.

Abigail turned to look back at Pogue and Eric, who were out of hearing range. They were clearly arguing about something, but it was lost to the ears of everyone else.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Sarah asked quietly, trying to read the lips of the quarrelling boys. Abigail merely shrugged and continued to watch. It seemed as though Pogue was the more calm of the two, as he said something to Eric and walked away without looking back. Eric stared him down before turning and heading back to the party, a not so happy look on his face.

"Everything okay?" Abigail asked him softly, as he came up to the group. She gave him a worried look, hoping she hadn't cause more trouble for the already bad night. She wrapped her jacket tighter around her as the cool air picked up.

"Fine," he said shortly, casually laying his arm over her shoulders.

Sarah glanced between the two, before giving a small smile. "I'm gonna ride with Caleb, so maybe you wanna give Pogue a ride home?" She climbed in the passenger's seat and rolled the window down. "Goodnight." She gave a mischievous grin and Caleb pulled the Hummer off the curb and down the street.

"Guess I'm taking you home," Abigail said lightly, before walking up the street a bit farther, Pogue in tow.

**xxxxx**

"Left… Left!" Pogue shouted, pointing in the general left direction to emphasize that he meant to turn. Abigail took a hard left, barely missing the curb on the side of the street. "Jesus Christ woman! Who taught you how to drive?"

Abigail gave an embarrassed laugh, replying, "Yeah, my mom isn't the best driver on the planet. My dad refuses to let her drive when he's in the car." Pogue shook his head as he clung to the door, just incase they were to take another sharp turn.

"It's just up here." Pogue used his free hand to point to a medium sized apartment building situated on the right side of the street. She nodded and pulled into a parking space in front of it, coming to an abrupt halt, causing Pogue to glare at her.

She blushed and replied with a quiet, "Sorry."

Pogue laughed slightly and shook his head once again. They sat in silence for a minute before he said, "You wanna come up for a minute? I think I've got a few beers." Abigail thought for a moment before nodding her head and smiling.

They got out of the car and Abigail trailed behind Pogue as they walked up the steps and entered the building. Moving to a stairwell, they trekked up two floors before arriving at apartment 3B, where Pogue took out a key ring from his pocket and opened the door. He turned on the lights and took of his leather jacket, flinging it onto a nearby chair. Abigail stood awkwardly in the entrance of the spacious apartment, looking around at the cluttered coffee table, the clothes strung about the room, and the empty takeout containers piled on the floor. She gave a slight laugh as she noticed a pair of boxers laying on the bar connecting the kitchen and living room. Spotting her object of amusement, Pogue quickly walked over to the item and grabbed them off the counter, and tossed them into his room with an embarrassed chuckle. He walked into the small kitchen and opened the refrigerator, bending slightly to check for any sign of alcohol. With a small 'ah ha,' he pulled two beer bottles out with one hand, setting them on the counter to open them. He motioned for Abigail to sit down at the bar in front of him as he set down one bottle and picked up the other. Popping the cap with trained ease, he passed it off to Abigail, who smiled in thanks and took a small sip. They sat in an awkward silence, staring intently at their beers, waiting for something to happen.

"Maybe I should go…" Abigail got up from her seat, turning towards the door.

"Abigail…" Pogue said quietly and she turned to face the longhaired boy.

**xxxxx**

"Hold him while I open the door… Tyler, honey, get off me…" Rebecca shoved Tyler's massive form onto Caleb, who had to use most of his strength to keep the tall boy on his feet. Rebecca used the key she had dug out of Tyler's pocket to open the door to his dorm, helping Caleb drag him into the room and throw him on the bed. The unconscious boy gave a slight groan as he bounced onto the bed.

"I'm glad that's over," Caleb said, as he sat down tiredly. "If you want to head back to the dorms, I'll get him situated."

Rebecca looked at the snoring boy laying haphazardly on the bed. "Nah, go on home, you look exhausted. I'll stay with him awhile." She took her jacket off and laid it across the back of the chair at his desk.

Caleb smiled in thanks and got up, sending once last glance at the pair. "Goodnight," he said quietly.

"Night," Rebecca replied as the eldest boy left the room. She sighed before she walked to the foot of the bed, taking Tyler's shoes off to try and make him a bit more comfortable. She then struggled to get his jacket off and move him up a bit on the bed, so that his head was on the pillow. He hardly made a noise at this disturbance and merely curled into himself. She pulled the blanket up and over the boy before glancing at Reid's bed, which was currently empty and would probably stay empty for some time. She walked over to the desk and slowly sat in the chair next to it, planning to stay awhile in case Tyler woke up and needed something. A few minutes later, she was fast asleep.

**xxxxx**

Her body hit the door as she leaned up to meet the lips of the taller boy. His hands held her face as hers roamed up his defined abs. His shirt was flung off in the process, landing somewhere near the couch as he picked her up and carried her to his room. He tossed her on the bed and climbed on after her, grabbing at her shirt as he reached the top of the bed. Running his hands up her pale stomach, he plastered gentle kisses on her neck, eliciting a soft moan from her. Her shirt came off, followed by her jeans and Pogue sat back on his legs, looking at the girl laying under him.

"God, you're beautiful," he said quietly, and he smiled as Abigail blushed deeply. He returned to his position over her and she grabbed the back of his neck, pulling his lips to meet hers. She pushed him back and then rolled him over, grinning at her new vantage point above him. She straddled his hips and took in the site in front of her. She slowly traced her fingertips across the lines on his torso, reveling in the muscle tone the boy had. She leaned down and started applying kisses to his neck, followed by playful bites, to which he let out a deep groan. His hands moved up her thighs, squeezing roughly as she teased him.

She moved slowly down the long torso of the boy, his eyes watching her the entire time. She left small kisses on each of his contoured abs, nails scratching gently down his sides. She reached the button on his jeans and looked up, her eyes meeting his lust filled ones. She let her hands fall down to his hips, ignoring the button. He groaned again, closing his eyes and trying to restrain himself. Letting out a giggle, Abigail slowly unbuttoned his jeans, revealing the green plaid boxers he wore underneath.

Not liking the slow pace, he flipped them back over and started kissing her again. Abigail laughed at his obvious impatience and tangled her fingers in his hair. She let out a loud moan as his mouth trailed down her chest, throwing her head back, eyes closed. Pogue's large hand grabbed her chin, forcing her face back in his direction. She moaned again as his fingers danced across the skin on her stomach and his other hand slid down her throat, gentle pressure being accompanied by kisses across the jaw.

**xxxxx**

Rebecca awoke to someone shaking her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Tyler's bloodshot blue eyes staring down at her. She went to sit up and groaned as she felt her tight muscles contract after sitting in the awkward position for so long. "What time is it?" she asked sleepily, yawning just after the words left her mouth.

Tyler glanced over to the digital clock, before turning back to the drowsy blonde and saying slowly, "About 4 in the morning. What are you still doing here?"

She stood up and stretched, taking the time to realize that Tyler had changed clothes. "I was gonna stay a little while in case you needed something. Guess I fell asleep." She yawned again, emphasizing the fact that she was tired. "I guess I should head back to my dorm. Hopefully Abby went right to sleep and we won't have to play 21 questions about why I'm coming back to my dorm at 4 am."

Tyler grinned and moved towards Rebecca, gently clasping his hands with hers as he looked down at her. What was left of her sleep was quickly erased as she realized how close he was. Without waiting for him to make a move, she leaned up and kissed him. It was innocent and simple, a very carefree type of kiss. The purity quickly turned down a darker path as they let go of each other's hands and started to explore. Tyler's hands roamed up and down Rebecca's arms as hers slowly moved to the muscular chest in front of her, staying safely above the fabric of the shirt. They broke apart, as they were both in need of air, and they stared at each other for a long moment.

"I think I can stay a few minutes longer," Rebecca said breathlessly. Tyler nodded and pulled her over to the bed, sitting down and tugging her onto his lap. Their lips met again, only this time in a much deeper kiss.

They moved up to the top of the bed, Tyler's head against the pillow as Rebecca was situated on top of him, hands wandering. They continued to kiss a bit longer before Rebecca pulled away, out of breath, and rolled to her side laying her head against Tyler's chest.

"Wow," she said quietly, staring at the wall opposite her. Tyler just laughed a bit and let his arm fall around her back. They stayed silent for a few moments, taking in what had just happened. "You know," Becky said after a while, "I'm really starting to like you." She waited for a response, and when she got none, she looked up to find that Tyler was fast asleep, the leftover alcohol taking it's toll on the youngest of the Ipswich boys. Rebecca laughed and said quietly, "You _would_ pick this moment to fall asleep." She gently shook her head and curled up to the boy, quickly falling asleep herself.


	10. Attitude

**Author's Note:** Thanks to; StrawberryXoXoMania, Pop-tarts, ShadowWolfDagger, emma134, liasonfan, Karma22, CSImiamiLover101, BellaDanvers, avidswimmer09, lynn11802, CarlyJo, Songorita, gizmossidekick, Lady Lily Rose, Slytherin-Mafia, and OnlyVampiresCanLoveYouForever, for your reviews! We appreciate it. Keep reviewing!

Sorry for the long wait guys, we're trying to post the chapters up as fast as we can.

**Disclaimer: **

We still don't own the Covenant in any way shape or form, however, Becks and Abby are all ours. The title 'Pain' is not ours either, it belongs to the band Three Days Grace.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10- Attitude**

"Often attitudes are kindled in the flame of others' convictions."  
-Louis E. Le Bar

**xxxxx **

_They shared hot kisses as the rain continued to pelt against the window of Eric's room._

_Wandering hands were met with hesitant caresses. She rolled her eyes as his lips made their way down her pale neck, growing increasingly more fervent. His hands moved quickly up her sides, pulling at her shirt. "Eric… Eric, babe, slow down." She gently put her hands up to stop the eager boy above her._

_He slowly stopped and sighed, eyes closed in frustration. "What?" he said irritably. _

_Abigail gave him a look and rolled her eyes again. "You know what, Eric. We've had this conversation before." _

_He clenched his jaw angrily before rolling off of her and laying heavily down beside her. "What the hell is your problem Abigail? We've been dating almost two years and we haven't even gotten to third base yet."_

_"I'm sorry Eric, I'm just not ready." She sighed; she was getting tired of having this conversation. _

_He let out a sharp laugh and said, "I know you're not a virgin, so why is it that big a deal?" He looked at her expectantly._

_Abigail shrugged and replied, "I just don't feel like it's the right time in our relationship to make that kind of commitment."_

_He stared at her for a moment before he said sternly, "Well we won't have much of a relationship if you don't hurry up and pick a good time." She glared at him a moment before scoffing and getting up off the bed, grabbing her jacket from the chair at the side of the room. "Abigail… don't do this." She stopped, hand on the doorknob, not looking at him, before shaking her head and leaving the room, ignoring Eric's curses._

**xxxxx**

Abigail awoke to a sliver of bright sunlight escaping the heavy blinds of the room. She groaned and buried her head deeper into the hard pillow under her head. Realizing the pillow was moving, she opened one eye to see tanned flesh under her face. She looked up and was met with a pair of hazel eyes and a grin, followed by a sleepy 'good morning.' She replied with a groan and closed her eyes, burying her head back into his shoulder. Pogue laughed and looked over at the clock, seeing that it was almost eleven. The redhead rolled off his shoulder and faced the other way as he announced the time, pulling the covers over her head. He rolled over, following her body movements and slowly pulling the blankets off of her. His lips traced gentle kisses down her neck, making her groan.

"No, no more. I'm still tired from last night. It's going to take me a week to get over that." She rolled over to face the handsome boy she was currently sharing a bed with. She laughed, seeing the red spots adorning his shoulders from last night's activities.

Pogue groaned and reached his hand up to his shoulder, trying to rub away the little pain they had caused. "I think you're a vampire in disguise," he whined playfully, trying to see the shallow bite marks.

Abigail laughed and rolled her body onto of his, straddling his stomach. "Oh yes, I vant to suck your blood." He laughed at her terrible Transylvanian accent but groaned when she bared her teeth and nibbled on his neck again. He grabbed her hips and rolled her over, laying on top of her and meeting her for a heated kiss.

"Oh… no no no, no more…" She laughed as the morning stubble on his chin tickled the skin on her neck.

He smiled and locked eyes with her. "You started it. You're just mad that I'm about to finish it." She laughed again and before he could start anything else, a cell phone could be heard from somewhere under a pile of clothes. Abigail groaned, recognizing the ring tone she set specifically for Eric. Pogue looked at her expectantly and asked, "Aren't you gonna get that?"

Abigail shook her head, eyes closed, muttering, "It's just Eric." She felt the mass on top of her move to lean over the side of the bed. The sound of clothes being thrown around met her ears and she opened her eyes, looking at Pogue curiously. "What are you doing?"

He let out a small 'Ah ha' as he pulled a black cell phone out of a jean pocket. "I'm answering it." He flipped the device open and said, "Hello?" He sat in silence for a few seconds before repeating himself. He shrugged and hung up, tossing the phone back onto the pile on the floor. "Guess he didn't want to talk to me."

Abigail let out a small laugh and replied, "He probably wasn't expecting you to answer."

Pogue just sent her a mischievous smirk before moving back to her neck, placing small kisses on the marks across the skin. "Yeah well, he better get used to it."

She giggled and pushed him away. "Wait…" She tried to think of an excuse quickly. "I'm hungry?"

He glared at her teasingly before saying, "You're always hungry." He climbed off of her and helped her up, pulling her in for a quick kiss before bending down and throwing some clothes at her. "C'mon, we'll go see what kind of food I have."

She looked down at the shirt in her hands and smiled, then threw it back at Pogue. She laughed as it landed on his head, covering his chiseled face. "How about _you_ go make breakfast for _me _while _I _go take a shower." She expected to receive a glare from the longhaired boy, but instead, as he pulled off the article of clothing from his head, he was wearing an impish look, a smirk with an eyebrow raise and a playful glint in his eyes. It took her mind a moment to get to where his was, but she let out a quick 'oh no' before she was thrown over his shoulder, squealing at the movement. He carried them towards the bathroom and, although this wasn't exactly what she had in mind, she couldn't deny that the view from her position was great.

**xxxxx**

Becky opened her eyes slowly, taking in her surroundings. The blue-eyed boy next to her was sleeping soundly, his arm wrapped gently around her. She slowly sat up and put her feet on the floor as the door to the room opened, revealing a blonde head and a treacherous smirk.

"Well well, what do we have here? Did you ladies have a good night?" He snickered at his own words before slipping off his jacket and throwing it to the side of the room. He wandered over to what Becky assumed was his dresser, pulling out a clean t-shirt and changing his clothes. Becky blushed slightly and looked away, only causing Reid to laugh at her modesty. "Awh, now's not the time to by shy Becks."

"Shove it Reid. It's nice of you to finally come and check on your best friend after you got him completely wasted."

Reid shut the drawer abruptly and turned to her. "Oh don't start nagging me lady. What good would I have done here with him? Instead, I was out helping a young girl fill her wildest dreams… if you know what I mean." He raised his eyebrows suggestively as he grabbed a beanie off of the top of the dresser.

Rebecca looked incredulously at the blonde wonder. "Is that all you can think about? For two seconds, is it possible for you to think with your head instead of your dick? Or is that just completely out of the question for your small brain to understand?" She started making her way towards the boy, who looked at her wearily and took a few steps back. "Tyler could have gotten into serious trouble. Or did you miss him almost get pummeled by Jack? He had no idea where he was or what he was doing and it was all your fault!" At this point, she was accentuating her words with hard pokes to Reid's chest.

"Oh come on Becky, lighten up. We were just having some fun. Tyler is way to tense for a boy his age." Reid rubbed his chest quickly, hoping to get rid of a bit of the pain that had formed where she had been causing him bodily harm.

"No Reid, _you_ were having all the fun. The rest of us had to worry about Tyler and Jack not beating the shit out of each other. Then Caleb had to take us home because Tyler was too wasted to drive!" Her voice was angry and new to Reid. She sounded more like his mother than a friend at the moment.

"So I got the boy drunk, but it's not my fault that baby boy was jealous of all the attention you were giving Jack. So technically it's _your_ fault he got into the fight," Reid replied with a smug look.

"I wasn't flirting for your information, we were talking." Becky replied staring hard at Reid.

"I don't have time for this," Reid protested, making his way over to the door, trying to escape the rest of the argument.

"Well make time, asshole," she screamed. A groan was heard from the other side of the room, signaling that their fighting had woken up the sleeping boy that was probably suffering from a hangover.

Reid turned to look at her, a fierce look in his eyes. "Who the hell do you think you are? Just because you're Tyler's new girlfriend or whatever doesn't mean you can come in here and tell me how to act. Fuck you, bitch."

Becky didn't look phased by his comment, she just replied with, "Oh, I'm sorry. Does it piss you off to hear that you're a shitty best friend? Am I making you mad Reid? Wouldn't want to do that, God forbid. You might spike my soda when I'm not looking." She threw her hands up in front of her in mock horror.

Reid narrowed his eyes at her. "You know, I'm getting really sick of your bullshit. I tried to be nice to you, just cause Tyler was all into you. But there is no way that you're good enough in bed to put up with this."

"Can you guys shut the hell up? Totally wasted guy over here who has an insane headache. Somebody wanna get me some aspirin?" Tyler's eyes flickered between the two blondes that were important to him. They continued to yell at each other, ignoring the brunette's pleas. He slapped a hand to his forehead and got off the bed gingerly, grimacing at the pain it caused his head. He saw Rebecca getting ready to slap Reid and made his way over, pulling her back and looking her in the face. "Lighten up Becky, It's not a big deal." he replied.

"You're life is so easy isn't it? The girls fall at your feet, you don't have to pass your classes to get into a good college, you have all the money you ever need. All you do is get drunk and screw the first girl you lay eyes on. A day in the life of Reid Garwin. I bet you couldn't go a week without sleeping with some random whore you meet." Becky said heatedly, feeling Tyler's grip get tighter on her arm.

The smirk adorning Reid's handsome face faded rapidly, turning into a scowl. He clenched his fists and suddenly, something shattered into pieces, falling to the ground next to Becky, making her jump back startled. It looked to be pieces of a light bulb from a lamp sitting on the end table next to the bed. "You don't know shit about me, so I suggest you back the hell off. Besides, I didn't sleep with you did I?"

Becky sighed, a frown forming on her lips. "Fuck you Reid."

Tyler shook his head, still holding on to Rebecca's arm. "Enough! This has gone too far."

She pulled away from Tyler's grip and smoothed the wrinkles from her shirt. "Don't worry about it Tyler, I'm gone." She turned towards the door and walked out, but not before she looked over her shoulder at the shattered glass on the floor.

Tyler glared at Reid and when Rebecca was out of sight, he spoke up. "What the hell Reid?"

Reid rolled his eyes. "Save it baby boy, your girlfriend started it," he said, as he brushed passed his blue-eyed friend, heading in the opposite direction down the hall. Tyler rubbed his forehead and chose to follow Becky instead of Reid.

"Becky!" he called, jogging after her while trying to ignore the pain in his head from the excessive amount of alcohol he had consumed the night before.

Rebecca took a deep breath and stopped, turning to face Tyler. "I'm sorry for fighting with him, he just pisses me off sometimes. And I sorry we woke you up. I wasn't expecting it to go that far."

He smiled softly at her, and she did the same. "Well, I'm sorry about Reid. He can be a jerk sometimes."

"Yeah, I realized that. That's some friend you got there," Becks replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

Tyler laughed. "Yeah, tell me about it. He keeps me company though. And he's not that bad when you get to know him."

They both laughed at this comment and Rebecca gave him a disbelieving look. "So thanks for falling asleep on me when it was my turn to confess my undying love for you."

The brunette looked down at Becky and grinned. "Sorry, me and alcohol really don't mix."

Becky laughed. "Yeah, I figured that out last night. Gotta remember to hide the booze when you're around."

The pair laughed for a moment before a comfortable silence fell upon them. Tyler suddenly spoke up, somewhat hesitantly. "So does this mean we're… ya know…?"

Becky looked up at him quickly and blushed when she realized what he was talking about. "Oh… well I mean… if you want to?"

Tyler cleared his throat, and finally replied with, "We've known each other for a while right? And I mean, I'm really starting to like you, and I think you're starting to like me too, and if you haven't then this is a really awkward conversation. But I don't know… maybe-" he scratched the back of his head nervously and bit the side of his lip. "Maybe you want to be my girlfriend?"

Becky smiled and blushed even more before replying, "Tyler Simms, I thought you'd never ask. I'd love to be your girlfriend." She laughed and reached up, placing a kiss on his lips. They continued to kiss before pulling apart.

"So I better get back to my room, hopefully Abby is still passed out. I'll see ya later?" Rebecca paused, looking up at Tyler. He nodded with a big smile and they shared another brief kiss before they headed in opposite directions down the hall.

**xxxxx**

The boy's manly conversation about sexual encounters, or lack thereof, from the previous night was interrupted by a knock at the door. Reid groaned from his place in front of the mirror in the bathroom and said, "That better not be your crazy bitch of a girlfriend."

Tyler sent a glare at Reid and, with a quick 'shut up' in his direction, opened the door to reveal Rebecca, who looked slightly worried. He looked at her questioningly before asking, "What's up?"

She gave him a small smile and moved into the room as he gestured her in. She could hear a groan from the bathroom as Reid noticed that it was, indeed, Tyler's bitch of a girlfriend. Rebecca ignored him and kept her attention on the brunette. "Have either of you seen Abby?" She glanced hesitantly at Reid before continuing. "She wasn't in our room this morning and it doesn't look like she's been there all night. I tried calling her cell but all I got was voice mail."

Tyler shook his head and looked at Reid, who shook his head quickly before he went back to his shaving. "Didn't she ride home with you last night?" Not remembering any of last night thanks to his wonderful roommate, he only had a hint at what had happened.

"No, Abby drove Sarah and I out there. Once you got completely wasted, I figured I should ride back with you and Caleb and Sarah thought Pogue and Abby needed some time, so she rode with us too. So I haven't seen her since last night."

As he wiped off his face and exited the bathroom, Reid questioned, "Have you called Pogue? Since he was the last one with her, maybe he's seen her."

"Wow, Reid Garwin actually has a good idea for once," Rebecca said, barely glancing at the blonde.

Reid rolled his eyes and replied, "Gee, sorry for trying to help." Rebecca sent him a slightly remorseful look, but Reid ignored her.

Tyler sighed and rubbed his head. "Do we have to do this again? I'll call Pogue." He pulled out his phone and hit speed dial '3' and put the contraption to his ear. After a few rings, he hung up, sighing as he shook his head. "He didn't answer. Maybe we can ride over there? He could still be asleep, knowing him."

Rebecca nodded at the idea and waited for Reid to grab his jacket as the three left the room and headed to the Hummer. When they reached the large gas-hog, Rebecca quickly jumped into the front seat and shut the door, locking it before Reid could try and open it. She laughed as she heard cussing and he yelled something to Tyler that sounded like 'I hate your girlfriend,' before he climbed unwillingly into the backseat and crossed his arms in a pouting gesture.

It was an awkward ride on the way there. Most of the conversation was directed towards Tyler, Becky and Reid not sharing one word with each other. Tyler shook his head, wishing the two would stop acting like such 5-year olds and at least be civilized to each other.

Arriving a few minutes later at Pogue's house, the trio walked up two flights of stairs and down the hall to apartment 3B. Tyler was about to ring the doorbell, when Reid brushed passed him and turned the knob, waltzing in like the apartment was his.

Tyler shook his head at his friend's lack of self-control. "You could at least knock, Reid."

"We're talking about Reid, Tyler. Manners don't exist with him," Becky replied with a small grin.

Pogue, clad only in a pair of low-hanging jeans and standing at the stove, turned around to see Reid and the others. He raised an eyebrow before he spoke up. "I could've sworn that door was locked." He glared at Reid, knowing he must've used to unlock the door.

"Yeah well, apparently not," Reid replied, making his way to the refrigerator in search of a beer.

Becky rolled her eyes at Reid before taking in the sight of a scantily clad Abigail sitting on the counter next to a barely clothed Pogue, who was currently cooking pancakes. A small smirk formed on her lips and she could barely contain herself. "Looks like someone was busy last night," she stated, as she took a seat at the bar across from the pair.

Reid grinned, "Guess you weren't the only one who didn't wake up alone this morning, Becky." He was now leaning against the same bar, holding a bottle of what she assumed to be alcohol.

Becky shot him a glare. "Looks who's talking Don Juan." She stuck her tongue out at him in a childish manner.

Tyler shook his head, seeing the questioning look on Pogue and Abby's face. "They've been arguing back and forth like this all morning. It's driving me insane. In the car, they wouldn't even say two words to each other unless they were insulting."

Both of the blondes ignored this statement and Rebecca took this time to start interrogating. "So we called both of you like twenty minutes ago. Did you guys just get up?"

Abigail blushed and Pogue only smiled, turning back to his pancakes. "We- uh I was in the shower…sorry…"

It took a few seconds to register with the group of three, but soon after Pogue said a quick 'smooth,' realization hit them. Tyler began to blush as Becky exclaimed, "Oh my holy cow. Thanks for that mental picture, Abby. Really needed it." She closed her eyes and banged her hand against her head, as though it would take away the image that was now seared in her head.

Reid was the only one not grossed out, and he looked at Pogue like a proud father would his growing son. "That's kinda kinky man. I'm glad someone put my excellent tips to good use."

Pogue glared at Reid, replying, "Yeah right, Garwin. Like I need any help with the ladies. Ain't that right babe?" This question was directed toward the redhead sitting on the counter, who blushed and looked away from the group, causing Pogue to grin.

The rest of the time the group spent together, Reid and Becky were teasing Abigail and Pogue about their night together, but it was the only thing they agreed on. As long as it meant Becky didn't have to talk directly to Reid, everything was fine. Sometimes the conversations ended in a feud between the two, in which the other three could only watch and listen.

"Come on guys, can't we all just get along?" Tyler questioned tiredly, looking over at Becky and Reid.

"Of course we can't," Rebecca replied. "Not until Reid apologizes for causing all that shit last night."

Reid rolled his eyes. "That's not happening. I don't need to apologize for anything, _mother_. Why don't you quit being such a bitch."

"Oh, so everything that happened last night didn't start with you handing Tyler drinks left and right? I beg to differ." Becky glared at Reid, who glared back at her.

"Let it go. It's already happened, what do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to apologize for it. What's so hard about saying you're sorry?"

Tyler rubbed his forehead and got up from his seat. "That's it. You two are going to apologize to each other, like it or not. I'm tired of listening to you two argue. It's a bunch of kid shit."

Rebecca looked up at Tyler and then over at Reid. "Why do I have to apologize? It's all his fault."

"Just do it," Tyler said angrily.

Rebecca sighed and looked over at Reid. After a few moments of silence, they both mumbled a quick 'sorry,' which caused Pogue and Abigail to laugh and make fun of them.

**xxxxx**

Back at the dorms later that day, Abby and Rebecca were working on homework, mostly finishing up the psychology project that was due tomorrow.

"So Becky, what has your dad been up to? He hasn't been around much lately."

Rebecca smiled slightly and said, "He's away on a business trip. He usually does this around the holidays. He still makes me go home even though he's never there. I think he just likes to make sure I don't have any fun."

Abigail shook her head. "Sounds like something your dad would do."

"Doesn't it? He's the reason why I hate the holidays," Becky replied grumpily, shaking her head.

Abigail chuckled at her friend's comment, before the two continued with their homework.

"I give up," Abigail said a few minutes later. "I don't get this. I'm screwed." Rebecca laughed and walked over to her friend to see if she could help.

"Try switching these, it would flow a bit better. Then just make a table for the data and you should be set. As long as we pass, we're good."

Abigail laughed and nodded, turning back to her laptop to type up a decent looking chart. Rebecca went back to the large poster board they were using for their project, as there was a knock at the door and Sarah came in carrying a few sheets of paper.

"Okay I printed these out in the library, they should be enough to cover everything," she said, laying papers down on the bed. Abigail leaned back in her chair, glancing at them before nodding her head in approval. The girls continued for the next few hours to put their project together.

**xxxxx**

In psychology class, the girls prepared to present their long awaited project to a bunch of kids who really didn't care. Standing in front of the class for twenty minutes talking about statistics and experiment results was not exactly what they did for fun. After explaining their reasoning behind why visual learning was the most productive, they took a seat, receiving a barely audible applause from the sleeping class. They sighed as the next group got up to present.

"It's about time we got that stupid project out of the way. It feels like we've been working on it forever," Becky said, picking up her things as the bell signaling for students to go their next class had rung.

"That's because we have been working on it forever. We just put it off till like two weeks before it was due," Abigail replied with a slight laugh.

The girls waved at each other and Becky made her way to her next class- Calculus. She walked up to where Tyler was sitting and placed a brief kiss on his lips, to the envy of many.

"So what are you doing for the holidays?" she asked curiously, taking a seat next to him.

Tyler shrugged, and looked over at her. "Spending some time with the family and possibly the guys, why?"

"Because I have the house all to myself on the holidays. My dad goes on a business trip every year around this time. I was thinking maybe you could keep me company." She grinned at the thought.

Tyler nodded and placed another kiss on her lips. The class had begun and Mrs. Connelly began her lecture. Towards the end of class, she began handing out the latest test the students had taken, and, with a proud smile, handed Becky hers. "Looks like getting a tutor worked out for the best. Keep up the good work Miss McAlister."

Becky smiled down at the 'B-' on her paper and looked over at Tyler, who smiled proudly at her.

"Nice work Blondie," he said, draping his arm around her.

Rebecca rolled her eyes and smiled. "Couldn't have done it without you." With that, the couple went back to working on their class work.


	11. Of Philosophers and Fools

**Author's Note:**

Thanks to; StrawberryXoXoMania, Pop-tarts, ShadowWolfDagger, emma134, liasonfan, Karma22, CSImiamiLover101, BellaDanvers, Avidswimmer09, lynn11802, CarlyJo, Songorita, gizmossidekick, Lady Lily Rose, Slytherin-Mafia, OnlyVampiresCanLoveYouForver, ruggedangle0426, Rainydaygirl4, and SharonH for your reviews! We appreciate it. Keep reviewing!

We are also very sorry for the really long wait, for this chapter. School's a bummer, but don't worry; the wait will be worth it.

Don't forget to check out our profile for a Abby/Pogue video, and keep checking back for a Becks/Tyler video that should be up soon!

**Disclaimer:**

We still don't own the Covenant in any way, shape, or form; however, Becks and Abby are all ours. The title 'Pain' is not ours either; it belongs to the band Three Days Grace.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11- Of Philosophers and Fools**

"No battle is ever won; they are not even fought. The field only reveals to man his own folly and despair, and Victory is an illusion of philosophers and fools."

-William Faulkner

**xxxxx**

"What the hell is taking Reid so long?" Pogue looked down anxiously at his watch as he, Caleb, and Tyler stood waiting outside for a certain blonde friend of theirs, who was probably doing something explicit involving a member of the female species.

"He'll be here, chill out," Tyler repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. They should have been used to this by now; Reid had been ditching them to hook up with girls since elementary school.

The group's attention was quickly focused on the blonde boy that was currently storming down the front steps of Spenser Academy, a bulky looking guy and a redheaded chick following behind him.

"Hey you little bitch! Get back here!" The large boy said angrily as he caught up to the blonde and grabbed him by the shoulder, turning him around.

Reid's eyes glared hatefully at him and he shrugged the meaty hand off of his shoulder. "Look, I didn't know she had a boyfriend dude." He snickered, then continued. "Obviously you must be lacking something if she decided to spend the night with me."

"We'll see who's lacking what when I'm done with you," the tall, overly muscular boy growled as he made his way towards Reid, ignoring his girlfriend's pleas to just let it go.

Reid stood still, waiting for the boy to make his move. When he did, a bright ring of fire flashed in his eyes before his fist made a powerful blow against the boy's face, knocking him off his feet and onto the ground. A couple more blows and the boy would be unconscious. It took all three of the Ipswich boys to pry Reid off of him.

"That's enough Reid!" Caleb yelled, struggling to calm the hyped up blonde in front of him.

The boy on the ground wiped the blood from his lip and stood up. "This isn't over." He draped an arm around his girlfriend, who led him back into the school.

"What the hell Reid? Why do you always have to use in public?" Caleb said angrily.

"Did you see that guy? I didn't have a chance against him, it was self defense," Reid replied, scowling deeply.

Caleb sighed, running a hand over his face. "How many times do I have to tell you? These powers are addicting, you've seen what they can do!"

Reid rolled his eyes. "Save me the mother hen speech Caleb, I've heard it one too many times."

"Obviously you're not getting the message if you're still going around using your powers to win fights," Caleb yelled, stepping closer to the blonde. Reid, not liking the confrontation, let his eyes go pitch black as he roughly pushed Caleb away from him.

"Don't start this again Caleb, you know it never ends well," Pogue intervened, holding Caleb by the shoulders.

"He needs to realize he isn't the only one who gets put in danger every time he uses." The eldest boy also let his eyes turn black.

"It's pointless Caleb. If Reid wants to use then let him, it's his life man," Pogue stated, trying to convince Caleb not to go any further.

"No Pogue, I'm sick of having these little bitch fights about him using. We settle this now." Caleb pulled away from Pogue and ran towards Reid, knocking him to the ground. He got in one good hit before Pogue pulled him off.

"Stop it," Tyler exclaimed, making his way towards Reid, who now sported a bloody lip. "This isn't going to solve anything Caleb and you know it."

Caleb sighed as he stopped trying to break Pogue's hold on him, to which Pogue was grateful. Everyone knew that the youngest of the boys was right; he was always right. Reid let Tyler help him up, the blackened eyes had turned back to normal, but the tension still lingered.

"I've had it with these Covenant rules and your need to be the leader, Caleb. I'm tired of you telling me what to do; you're not my father!" With that, Reid tugged out of Tyler's grip and stormed back into the school, letting his legs take him wherever they may.

**xxxxx**

In other parts of the school, three girls sat leisurely on the beds in a dorm room, talking and laughing about the past week's events. Rebecca was currently retelling the story of her and Reid's previous argument and make up session that had taken place the day before.

Rebecca sighed, "And then, Tyler, being the calm, peacemaker that he is, made us apologize to each other. You should have seen the boy, he looked like he was about to rip his hair out he was so frustrated. I feel a bit bad." She then thought about the shattered glass, and looked up at Sarah and Abigail. "The weirdest part was the shattered light bulb. I mean, I would have thought nothing of it, but I could swear it happened just as Reid started yelling."

Abigail made a face at her friend, trying to comprehend what she had just said. "Wait, what?"

Becky shook her head, "It sounds crazy, but I said something to Reid that really pissed him off, and right after, this light bulb just randomly shattered right at my feet. It was twilight zone creepy man."

Sarah swallowed hard; she didn't want to mention to the girls what she knew. She had promised Caleb she would keep the Covenant's secret. "Maybe it was just a coincidence. Reid couldn't have possibly shattered glass all on his own."

Becky laughed. "It would be kinda of cool though," she replied, shaking her head. It did sound pretty crazy now that she thought about it. Who could possibly break a light bulb without touching it? What did Reid have magical powers or something? Even crazier, all four of the boys had powers and it was some huge secret. She laughed at the thought and before she could continue talking, her phone began to ring. She picked up the phone and glanced at the caller ID, sighing as she read the name that was displayed to her. "Hello dad," she said quietly, trying to mask the bitterness in her voice.

"Rebecca, I'm just calling to remind you that the holidays are coming up. I trust you'll be spending your vacation at home, yes?" Her father's voice was stern and commanding.

"Of course father, like I do every year," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Good. Let's not have the same outcome as last year. I don't want to have to send Chief Baker to find you again."

She rolled her eyes again at the mention of last Christmas. "I'll make sure I'm home." With that, she snapped the phone shut and threw it across the room, letting it roughly hit the wall. Abby and Sarah looked at her sympathetically.

"Your dad has some serious issues," Sarah stated with a sigh.

"You don't know the half of it," Becks replied, rubbing her temples as if it would make the oncoming headache disappear. "I'll catch up with you guys later. I need to take a walk." Rebecca got up from her bed and headed towards the door.

"Becks!" Abigail called to her friend, making Becky look over her shoulder. "Don't think too much, okay?"

Becky smiled slightly and nodded, then walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Shoving her hands in her pockets, she made her way down the hall towards the library. She opened the doors and quietly walked in, settling herself in one of the many empty tables in the far back. She let out a big sigh before letting her head drop into her arms on the table.

Moments later, the doors opened again. One Reid Garwin entered, his eyes scanning the place for either an appealing young brainiac to ravish or a nice quiet place to sit for a while. The only person he saw however, besides a few math geeks hovered over some books, was Becky, in the far corner of the library. He wandered over in her direction, hoping to get a rile out of her to let out his pent up irritation with Caleb. Making his way to that section of the library, he accidentally ran into a table, causing it to slide noisily across the floor. He looked around the room as its occupants, including Rebecca, looked at him petulantly. "My bad," he muttered, rolling his eyes and sitting at the blonde girl's table, making himself comfortable.

"Can't you go anywhere without being noticed?" Becky said, laying her head back on the table.

"Yes, but where's the fun in that?" He joked, propping his feet up on the table in front of him.

Becky sighed but didn't answer. Reid found that odd, since Becky always had some smart-ass remark to say to him. He watched her for a moment before asking, "You wanna talk about it?"

Becky looked up at Reid and sighed. "Not particularly. Even if I did, why would I talk to you?"

Reid shrugged and replied, "Good question."

They sat in silence a few minutes, until Rebecca turned to look at him. "So what are you doing in a library? I didn't know you could actually read."

Reid laughed and nodded his head. "First thing I ever read was the June 1996 edition of Playboy Magazine. It was an eighth birthday present from my uncle." He raised his eyebrows at her suggestively as she looked at him disbelievingly. "Obviously, you know nothing about lady hunting, McAlister." He sat up, as though telling an important secret. "The finest hunters know that the library is the best place to find girls willing to get in bed with you." Abigail looked at him as if he was crazy. "Oh yeah, it's true. Those smart girls can turn me on sometimes." He gave her a cheeky smile as he leaned back in his chair, once again propping his feet up.

"You're a pig, you know that, right?" She looked at him expectantly.

"Tomaeto, tomaato, pig, expert, whatever floats your boat, babe." She grinned sarcastically at him before shoving his feet off the table, smiling broadly when they hit the ground with a large thud. He glared at her irritably as she asked, "So what are you really doing in here? The only people I see are some math kids, and I'm pretty sure they all have dicks."

Reid rolled his eyes and sighed, reciting his previous fight with Caleb, leaving out the part about the magic. "So basically, he thinks he owns me just because he's older or whatever. It's annoying as hell. He's always trying to tell me what to do and how to act. I can take care of myself!"

"Sounds to me like he's trying to look out for you."

Reid snorted angrily and looked away from her. "Yeah, that's what everyone else says. '_He's just doing what's best, Reid. You should listen to him, Reid_.' Fuck that, he's not my dad, I don't need him bossing me around."

"Well maybe you should compromise. Try to do things his way a little more half of the time and do things your way the other half. Just try to incorporate some of his advice. Maybe you'll find that it helps you out. And then try and see things from his point of view and talk to him civilly. Yelling and fighting doesn't solve anything."

Reid stared at her blankly. "Jeez, you sound just like Tyler. No wonder you two got together." He put his feet back on the table, ignoring what she had previously said to him. "So, what is a bitchy young demon girl such as yourself doing in here on such a lovely, cold day like today?" A fake smile made it's way onto his face as he pretended to care.

She stared angrily at him before looking down at her hands. "My father is making me spend the entire holiday vacation at his house, even though he's not going to be there."

The smile on Reid's face flickered slightly, but came back full blast almost just as quick. "And this makes you mad why? Throw a party, have some fun, attempt to make a social status for yourself."

Rebecca rolled her eyes at his completely one tracked mind. "What's the point of throwing a party? There will be like twelve others, plus the fact that it would cost me hundreds just for beer and I'd have to clean the whole thing up. Besides, if my dad found out, I'd be screwed."

"Fine, fine, it was just an idea McAlister, don't get your panties in a bunch. Are you even wearing panties?" He leaned down to get a look under the table, jokingly trying to see if she was indeed wearing underwear. Rebecca blushed and turned sideways, even though she was wearing jeans and he wouldn't be able to see anything. She muttered a quiet 'pig' to herself as he sat back, laughing. "Well I'm sure you can drag Tyler over to keep you company. His parents always go to Europe for Christmas and he doesn't usually want to go. You guys would have two weeks, a bedroom, and lots of ways to make memories." He gave her a perverted look and she rolled her eyes again, shaking her head at his immaturity.

"I can't really have anyone over, especially not a guy. My dad would throw a bitch fit."

Reid shrugged and replied, "Who cares if daddy dearest finds out. Besides, how would he?"

Rebecca smiled tightly and answered, "He has his ways. He always finds out. You see, me and him don't really get along very well. So it's just better to leave everything like it is and not start shit with him."

Reid shrugged and said, "Whatever. We'll just have to find somewhere else to party. Maybe Caleb's place. It's big and has lots of bedrooms." He winked at her and got up from his chair. "I'll see ya around, McAlister."

**xxxxx**

The weekend had finally come, ending a long five-day period of hard work and tests. The gang of seven was currently walking down the hall, the last class of the day having just ended.

"So, what's the plan for tonight, ladies?" Reid asked the group, hoping that the evening's festivities involved him getting laid. The tension between Reid and Caleb had lessened, but was still noticeable.

"Nicky's again?" Caleb asked, looking for affirmation from one of the people around him.

"Oh please no. As much fun as Nicky's is, I'm kind of tired of it," Sarah said from her spot under Caleb's arm.

"We could go see a movie?"

"I don't think there is anything decent playing."

"Shopping?" The girls, of course, suggested this.

"No! Definitely not." Pogue, of course, vehemently denied this.

"We could go out to eat?"

"That doesn't involve me getting laid." All eyes glared at Reid when he said this, to which he replied with a 'what?'

"So maybe we can just hang out at someone's place. Ya know, watch movies, eat food, play some board games, that kind of stuff."

"You mean have a giant, girly sleepover?" Reid always did know exactly what to say.

If you asked anyone, they wouldn't remember who had suggested the idea, but nobody seemed to object it. So the next problem was deciding on whose house they were going to crash at for the next day or two.

"Pogue's?"

"Are you kidding? That place is a pigsty." Pogue replied with a distressed 'hey!' and Abigail just shrugged at him.

"Tyler's?"

"Man, you know my parents don't like when I have a bunch of people over."

"Reid's?"

"Ha, yeah right. Mother is probably having one of her get-togethers with her clients."

"Becks? What about your place?"

"Uh no way. Not even a possibility."

"Well we can have it at my place I guess. I doubt my parents will care." Everyone stared at Abby, as if the idea had never occurred to them. "Or not..."

"Works for me." Everyone else agreed.

"Well I've got detention with Mrs. Smith, so I guess I'll catch up with you guys later," Pogue said, as he shoved some of his books into his locker.

Reid laughed and said, "Sucks for you, she's such a bitch. I've got detention with Mrs. Sykes." Pogue laughed and said 'nice' as the two high-fived.

The rest of the group rolled their eyes and Tyler spoke up. "Well I guess I'll just wait till you guys are done and we can ride together."

"Then I'll just catch a ride with you later. You can help me study for calculus until then." Becky smiled up at the blue-eyed boy next to her.

Reid snorted and closed his locker. "Like that's what you guys will be doing." Rebecca rolled her eyes and started walking away, pulling Tyler behind her. He shot out a quick 'call me when you're done' before he was dragged away from the scene.

Reid and Pogue waved quickly, Pogue giving Abigail a quick kiss, before they went their separate ways to their after school activities.

Abigail turned to the couple left with her. "Well you guys can ride with me over there now or I can give you directions and you can meet me over there later."

Sarah jumped in quickly, saying, "I've got nothing better to do, I'm ready as soon as I grab some stuff."

Caleb nodded and said, "Yeah, if you don't mind stopping by my house so I can get some things for the weekend, I'm ready."

Abigail nodded and, after waiting for Sarah to grab a bag from her dorm, they walked out to the parking lot, Abby getting into her car and Sarah and Caleb getting into his. Abigail took out her phone, hit speed dial two, and waited, only to get Rebecca's voice mail. She quickly said, "Don't forget to bring some stuff," before hanging up and following Caleb's car to his house.

**xxxxx**

"Mother dearest! You're darling, beautiful daughter has arrived!" Abigail yelled into the house as the group of three entered the two-story Victorian mansion, which was significantly smaller than Caleb's. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen sweetheart, there's no need to shout," came a soft voice from a room to their left.

Abigail made a face in the direction of the sound, knowing that her mother couldn't see her. She dropped her bags in the living room, indicating to the couple behind her to do the same. They entered the spacious kitchen to see a blonde haired woman sitting at the bar counter, cigarette hanging out of her red-painted lips and today's newspaper in her hands. "Hey mom," Abigail said, quickly kissing the rosy cheek of the older, brunette woman.

"Hi darling, how was school?" She asked, glancing at Abigail, who was now plundering through the refrigerator.

"Oh, wonderful. It was very enlightening." The redhead gave her mother a sarcastic look and pulled out a can of soda, followed by two more for her guests.

"Well that's good dear. I'm not paying that damn tuition for nothing. Who are your friends?" She placed the paper onto the marble counter and set the cigarette into a crystal ashtray. "Hello, I'm Deanna Maverick. You must be some of Abigail's friends. And here I thought my poor girl had no social life."

"Ha-ha, you're so clever mother. For your information, I have quite a few friends."

Caleb smiled and interrupted the playful banter. "I'm Caleb Danvers, ma'am, it's nice to meet you." He held out his hand, to which Mrs. Maverick accepted with a warm smile. "This is my girlfriend, Sarah Wenham." They exchanged 'hellos' and Abigail spoke up.

"Where's daddy at?"

Her mother gave a short laugh and picked up her cancer stick again. "Who knows, sweetheart. He's probably still at work. I'm meeting him for a client party at five o'clock."

"Oh, well I have more people coming over, hope that's okay."

Mrs. Maverick raised an eyebrow at her only child and said cautiously, "How many more people is 'more people?'"

Abigail took a sip of her drink before responding. "Uhm, maybe like… three?"

Her mother gave a small laugh and picked up her cigarette again, taking a quick drag before saying, "Well, as long as you all don't trash the place, I suppose that's alright. When are they coming over?"

Abigail shrugged and headed towards the door leading to the main entry hall. "Later, don't worry about it. I love you." The only response she heard was a 'mhm' as she led Caleb and Sarah into the living room.

"This is a nice place," Sarah said politely.

"Yeah I guess. So let me give you the grand tour. This is the living room." The trio moved into the room that currently contained their bags. It was a pale blue color, with long, white curtains surrounding the large bay windows on two of the walls. Leather sofas and chairs were set around an antique-looking, wood coffee table, a good-sized TV situated in the center of the wall. A soft, plush rug was laying under the furniture, partially covering the cherry oak floors that ran throughout the house. "Exciting, I know. Moving on…"

**xxxxx**

A girly shriek erupted throughout the house and Abigail cautiously walked from the kitchen, chip bags in hand, and into the living room to see Caleb and Pogue sprawled out on the floor covered in popcorn, the rest of the group laughing incessantly. It was easy to tell that Reid was the cause of the disturbance, as he wore an innocent look on his devilish face while he tried desperately to contain his laughter. He failed a few seconds later, but before he could bask in his glory, he was tackled to the floor by Pogue and they wrestled on the floor. Abigail was thankful for Tyler, who had thought of moving the valuable furniture to the end of the room, giving the group more space to lounge in. Sarah and Rebecca cheered on Pogue as he got Reid into a headlock, using his strength to his advantage.

"As much fun as it is watching you two act like six year-olds, I have food," Abigail said with a smile, holding up three different bags of chips.

"Food!" Tyler jumped off of the couch from his place next to Rebecca and ran up to Abigail, smiled, and grabbed a bag of chips from her hands, going right back to his seat and making himself comfortable. By this time, the two boys on floor were laying on their backs, breathing hard from their laborious activities. Abigail tossed the other two bags of junk food to the occupants of the remaining furniture, just as her mother, dressed in her finest, waltzed into the room, eyeing the group of teens.

"Woah, Mrs. M, you're lookin' hot," Reid said from his position on the floor, where he was currently eating the leftover popcorn that decorated the space around him.

The woman being addressed looked at the young blonde that was currently sprawled on her extremely expensive Persian rug. "Why thank you, dear," she said with a kind smile. "Sweetheart," she continued, this time facing her daughter, "I'm going to pretend that I don't see my valuable antique furniture pushed aside like a Taiwan hooker or the food on my three thousand dollar rug." She plastered a smile on her face, her lips stained dark with color. "Make sure you all don't trash anything, okay? I want my house looking exactly like I left it when I come home." There was a chorus of 'yes ma'ams' and she smiled brightly. "Wonderful. Abigail, your father and I will be home tomorrow afternoon. Goodness knows how long this party will last and then we're off to the city for the evening. Call me if you need anything. You kids have fun." With that, she was out the door and heading down the driveway in her luxury car, complete with a personal driver.

A half hour later found the group in a serious game of twister, with Reid trying to cheat every chance he got. Just as Caleb was about to claim the victory, Sarah got up from the "loser's couch" and sat on him, causing him to fall and Pogue to pick up the win.

Caleb groaned and looked at the blonde laughing maniacally from her position on top of him. "You cheated," he said, a pout set firmly on his face.

She closed the space between them, replying, "Awh, cheer up sweetie. You still get a prize." She pressed her lips against his and all thought of twister was forgotten. Their kiss deepened and the rest of the room's occupants began to complain.

"Get a room," Tyler said, covering his eyes playfully.

Pogue backed away from the couple, seeing as he was still on the floor. As he began to talk, the doorbell rang. Abigail got up and started heading towards the entryway. "Hey, what about my prize?" he whined, giving Abigail's retreating back the puppy-dog eyes.

She laughed and quickly moved back to him, placing a quick, but firm kiss on his lips. "As soon as I get back."

He raised his eyes suggestively and watched her as she walked backwards toward the door. "You're damn right 'when you get back.' Make it fast."

She laughed and was soon out of sight from the living room. She shook her head at his immature thinking and a smile formed on her face. It was quickly replaced by a look of surprise as she opened the door, letting a single word leave her mouth.

"Eric?"


	12. The Quality of Physical Pain

**Author's Note: **Thanks to StrawberryXoXoMania, Pop-tarts, ShadowWolfDagger, emma134, liasonfan, Karma22, CSImiamiLover101, BellaDanvers, Avidswimmer09, lynn11802, CarlyJo, Songorita, gizmossidekick, Lady Lily Rose, Slytherin-Mafia, OnlyVampiresCanLoveYouForever, ruggedangle0426, Rainydaygirl4, SharonH, Topaz In My Eyes, mrcrockz06, and susangle for your reviews! We appreciate it. Keep reviewing.

Just a warning; there is quite a bit of cussing in this chapter, so be aware. Also, Check out our profile for a video of Becks/Tyler! It's finally up. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**

We still don't own the Covenant in any way, shape, or form; however, Becks and Abby are all ours. The title 'Pain' is no ours either; it belongs to the band Three Days Grace.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12- The Quality of Physical Pain 

"Mysteriously and in ways that are totally remote from natural experience, the gray drizzle of horror induced by depression takes on the quality of physical pain."

-_William Styron_

**xxxxx**

The eyes that gazed back at her were cold and steely, the expression that accompanied them stern and unkind. Of all the times to have him bother her, this would have to be one of the most inconvenient. "What are you doing here?" she asked hesitantly, glancing back into the house to make sure her guests were still occupied.

"Whose cars are those?" he asked, ignoring her previous question.

"They belong to my friends Eric. I do have friends, ya know." She glared at him, fully informing him that the oncoming interrogation was not welcomed. "Anyways, how did you know that I was home? Or that I had people over? Are you and your asshole friends following me?"

"It's kind of hard not to see where you go when you're always gallivanting around with that longhaired hoodlum. He's here isn't he?" Eric leaned to one side and looked into the house, searching for any sign of the guy he had met briefly a while back.

Abigail moved so that she was blocking the entryway, denying Eric any chance he had at seeing her visitors. "Not that it's any of your business, but yes, Pogue is here." As if to confirm his presence, a loud burst of laughter erupted from the direction of the rambunctious group, followed by several yells of excitement.

Eric gave the redhead in front of him a hard look and asked, "Exactly how many guys are in your living room?"

She rolled her eyes, not wanting to start anything that she knew would end up in an argument. "Four. And you just interrupted our five-some. We were watching porn and making babies." He scowled at her sarcastic tone, but she continued to speak. "For fuck's sake, Eric! They're friends! Even if I was screwing them all, it's none of your concern. We've over. We have been for quite some time. Get that through your head!"

"We're not over until I say we are!" he shouted, the sound echoing through the hall.

"Everything okay in there?" Caleb's deep voice floated to them from his spot in the other room.

She glared at Eric as she replied, "Everything's fine. Why don't you guys start a movie or something? I'll be there in a minute."

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre!" she heard Reid yell joyfully.

"No, Steel Magnolias!" came Sarah's demanding reply.

Abigail shook her head and stepped onto the large front porch, complete with fake plants and rocking chairs. Hoping to keep their conversation private, she quietly closed the door behind her and turned to face the brunette once again. "Look Eric, I tried to make it work. I wanted it to work, I really did. But I'm not dating a guy who is only in it for sex!"

"Sweetheart," he started, sighing in frustration, "We've been dating forever! I think it's about time we go to the next level."

"Why, so you can brag about it to your friends? So you can finally tell them that we slept together? I heard what you guys said about me. I'm not stupid Eric."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he stated defiantly.

"Oh, quit the bullshit. Joey told me everything. About how you had all kinds of girls on the side, how you were always with them when you said you were going out with the boys. He also told me about the money, the little bet you guys had going about how long it would take for you to get me in bed." Her eyes watered at the memory of the conversation with one of his best friends. "So you want to fuck somebody so bad, go find a different girl. I refuse to be your whore."

The door opened before Eric could respond and a smiling Becky was revealed. "Hey Abby, you have anymore popcorn?" Her eyes fell on Eric, who's accusing stare was anything but pleasant.

Eric glared down at Rebecca, "Do you mind? Grown ups are trying to have a private conversation here."

Rebecca narrowed her eyes at him and stepped outside, not bothering to shut the door behind her. She glanced at Abby, who was clearly upset, then back at Eric. "By the looks of it, the only one who seems to want to talk is you and, as the best friend, I feel obligated to tell you to back the fuck off. If it's not obvious to you that Pogue and Abby are actually happy together, then you must be either really stupid or in denial. I'm gonna go with the first one."

Eric glanced over at Abby and then back at Becky, before replying with, "Why don't you go bother someone else. This is none of your business."

"You're not welcome here Eric, if you hadn't noticed. I suggest you take your shit and scram."

Eric smirked genially; Becky's words weren't fazing him, but he liked to see her get all worked up. "What are you going to do, sweetheart? Hit me?"

Becky smiled sarcastically. "Oh you're so funny. You know what else would be funny? You getting your ass kicked."

He laughed heartily and replied, "Oh, and I supposed you'll be the one to do it?"

Tyler, wondering where Rebecca and the popcorn had disappeared to, took this moment to open the slightly ajar door. He was met with the sight of his girlfriend arguing with a guy he didn't recognize, and Abigail standing off to the side.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked, standing beside an angry Rebecca.

"This asshole doesn't know when to get lost," Becky growled angrily.

Tyler looked over at Eric, who didn't seem to be bothered by Becky's threats. Turning back to Rebecca, he said softly, "Maybe you should let Abby handle this one. It's between them, so let them work it out."

Eric smiled deviously towards the blonde and the newest arrival. "Your boyfriend's right. This has nothing to do with you, so there's no need to get all worked up over it."

Abigail looked at Becky and smiled. "Don't worry, Becks. I got it."

Becky sighed and nodded, yielding only because she knew there was nothing she could do. As the pair was making their way inside, the rest of the group sidled up to the door, trying to get a look at the commotion taking place outside. As they filed onto the porch, Pogue finally got a good look at who was standing on in front of Abigail. He made his way to the front of the group to stand face to face with Eric, a calm expression on his face.

"I thought I was perfectly clear when I said I didn't ever want to see your face again," Pogue stated, the tranquil look obviously just a disguise for the annoyance that he held for the guy in front of him.

"Yeah, I seem to recall you saying something to the effect of 'if I ever see you again, I'll punch a hole through your chest and rip your heart out.' It was touching, really." The devilish glint in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by the people on the porch.

"What are you doing here Eric?" he growled, trying to keep his composure, but the tension between them continued to build.

"Well, I came over here to have a talk with Abigail. Of course, now the entire Brady Bunch to is in on the conversation."

Reid laughed, resting his arm on Becky's shoulder. "I think he's just jealous because Pogue succeeded in getting Abby out of her clothes and he didn't."

Becky shoved her elbow into Reid's ribs, whispering in a frustrated tone, "Way to go asshole." Abigail's face flushed and she took a great interest in her shoes, wishing she were anywhere but here.

Eric narrowed his eyes at Pogue before turning to Abby. "So you two did sleep together that day I called and he answered your phone at eleven in the morning." The anger in Eric's face became evident as he glanced at the taller man standing in front of him. "Funny how we've been dating longer then you and him, and he fucks you before I do. I should have known the whore in you would come out."

Pogue glared at Eric, the calm demeanor he had previously sported was gone and had been replaced by a hard-set jaw and cold eyes. "She has a right to choose for herself who she wants to be with. And if you don't shut your mouth, we're going to have bigger problems."

Eric looked at Pogue eyes filled with anger and hatred. "Let me guess, you'll kick my ass? So it's been said, but I have yet to be harmed in any way," he replied with a slight smirk.

"It's okay Pogue, calm down," Abigail said quietly, trying to pull him away from the other boy.

"Are you kidding me? I'm tired of this little shit coming around and causing problems." He tried to make his way forward, but Abigail stood in his way.

"I'm serious, Pogue. Let it go." She gave a tug on his arm but he didn't move, his eyes still locked on Eric. "Pogue!" She glanced helplessly at the group of people standing behind the tall boy, hoping for a bit of support.

Caleb, being the calm one of the group, walked to Pogue's other side and tried to reason with him, placing a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Look man, kicking his ass isn't going to help the situation at all, so just chill out."

Pogue angrily turned towards Caleb and shoved him, effectively removing the offending hand. "Back off man." Turning back towards Eric, Abigail was still placed firmly in front of him, a pleading look on her face.

"That's so cute," Eric drawled out, ignoring the glare he was receiving from more than half of the occupants of the porch.

Caleb quickly and quietly made his way behind Abigail, whispering, "Now would be a good time to move." She could do little against the much stronger boy as he moved her from in front of Pogue.

"You should listen to the little bitch," Eric continued calmly. "I wouldn't want to damage your pretty little face. Then the girls might not like you anymore, since it's obvious that there isn't anything in that head of yours except air."

Pogue wasted no time and tackled Eric off of the porch, both of them landing roughly on the ground in the front yard. Sarah gasped and Abigail looked on in shock as the two boys traded blows and rolled around. Eric managed to get a left hook in and hit Pogue in the jaw, causing the larger boy to fly onto his back. Eric took the opportunity to get up and catch his breath, watching the injured 'hoodlum' with a careful eye.

As Pogue staggered to his feet, Eric ran at him and tossed him back to the ground, falling on top of him and slamming his fist into his face. Blood poured from Pogue's newly split lip as he grabbed the hand that was once again sailing towards his face. Heading butting his smaller opponent, Pogue was barely able to flip them over, smashing his angry fists into Eric's face repeatedly.

The shock finally wearing off, Sarah turned to the leader of their group, an expectant look on her face. "They're going to kill each other, Caleb! Go break them up!"

Caleb glanced back at Tyler and Reid, both not looking too eager to stop the fighting boys. "What if Pogue gets mad and decides to kick our asses?" Reid asked hesitantly. Caleb rolled his eyes and cautiously began to walk over to the quarreling pair.

Before he could reach them, Eric maneuvered his way under Pogue enough to slam his knee into the ribcage above him. Pogue groaned and rolled off of the bruised boy and put his hands on his stomach. Eric jumped back onto Pogue, continuing to add to the damage even though he could only see out of one eye.

As Caleb and the pair of slightly apprehensive gentlemen neared the fight, they could clearly hear the vulgar words being exchanged back and forth. Tyler and Reid carefully pried Pogue, who was now on top, off of Eric, and Caleb gave the enemy a final kick and helped to restrain his friend.

Eric backed away quickly, avoiding the still swinging fists of the taller boy. "Forget it, she's not worth the trouble. If you want her so much, you can have her. Good riddance."

"Man, fuck you! She's too good for your sorry ass anyways." Pogue struggled to get away from the many hands holding him back, but gave in as his jaw started throbbing persistently. He was beginning to see stars and slumped back against the boys behind him as he watched Eric stumble to his car and speed away.

"Get him up. Carefully, Reid!" A frantic Abigail pushed her way through the boys and carefully stood beside a groaning Pogue. "He's bleeding. Help me get him inside."

"I'm fine, get off!" He resisted the aiding hands and stood up on his own, Caleb standing nearby in case he was needed. Pogue slowly walked into the house and Abigail directed him down the hall to the first floor bathroom.

"Why don't you guys pick a movie to watch," the redhead suggested. "We'll be in there in a few minutes." With that, the large bathroom door was closed and the group was left to fight over a movie.

In the living room, Reid kneeled in front of the large bookshelf of movies, shouting out any title that sounded remotely terrifying.

"I don't really appreciate horror movies. Can't we just watch a comedy or something?" Becky asked, looking around at the group.

Tyler smiled and put an arm around the blonde as they sat on the couch. "Don't worry. I'm here if you get scared."

Becky laughed and curled into Tyler's arms. "Oh sure, use the fact that I'm terrified of horror movies to get me in your arms."

"You might want to glue some feathers to your ass while you're at it chicken shit," Reid commented, as he got up to play the movie, but not before getting a full-fledged glare out of Rebecca as she chucked an inanimate object at his head.

"Don't fall asleep tonight, Garwin," she threatened with a slight smirk.

In the large bathroom, Abby was tending to a very disgruntled Pogue. He was positioned on the counter and she was standing in front of him. There was a silence between them before she finally broke it.

"You know, you really shouldn't have done that. You'll be lucky if he doesn't press charges on you," she said, while dabbing alcohol onto Pogue's cut lip.

He took in a deep breath and smiled as the alcohol stung his skin. "You're welcome."

Finishing the cut on his lip, Abigail grabbed his hand and carefully began cleaning his bleeding knuckles. She scoffed before saying quietly, "You're acting like you did me a favor."

Pogue looked wildly at the petite in front of him. "What are you talking about? Why else would I have just gotten my ass kicked?"

She laughed lightly and thought about her answering before replying, "It's not that I'm not grateful for you scaring the holy hell out of him and I'm sure he'll be leaving me alone for a long while, but you and I both know that you guys weren't fighting over me because you care for me. It was your male egos and all that testosterone bullshit. He was jealous you had slept with me and you were mad because he almost did."

"It's not like that at all," he said insistently, sucking in a breath as she hit a particularly tender spot on his hand.

"If you say so, sweetheart."

He looked down at her, now unsure of his motives. Trying to keep up his tough persona, he quickly said, "It's not. Ow!" He yanked his hand out of her grasp and shook it, trying to relieve some of the pain.

"Oh don't be such a baby, Pogue." She firmly grabbed his hand and stretched a small band-aid over one of the larger cuts on his hand.

Bringing his hand closer to his face to examine it, he pouted and then stared oddly at his nurse as she reached for his shirt. "Woah, babe. As much as I love fucking you five ways to Sunday, I don't think I'm up for it just yet."

She smacked his hand gently as it tried to stop her from access to his skin. "I've been watching you grab your ribs for the past fifteen minutes. I just want to look."

He smirked, the perverted glint shining brightly in his eyes. "Yeah, that's what all the girls say."

She forced him to hold up his shirt as she lightly ran her fingers across the bluish skin on his left side. She apologized as he flinched and pulled his shirt back down, helping him stand. "We'll get you some ice for those."

He nodded in approval, wrapping his arms tenderly around her waist and placing a firm kiss on her forehead. "Thank you," he whispered softly. She smiled up at him and the two slowly made their way out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen to get some ice.

Upon arriving in the living room, they saw that the group was watching a movie involving a headless man running around with a bloody chainsaw. Sarah and Caleb were wrapped in each other's arms in the large recliner, Sarah's face half way buried in the strong boy's chest. Tyler and Rebecca were on the love seat, Rebecca completely ignoring what was on the screen. Reid was sprawled out on the largest couch, laughing as some innocent girl's head was hacked off with an axe.

"Get your fat ass off my couch, Reid," Abigail said, as she led Pogue to the couch. Reid made a sign to protest, but she cut him off. "Move! Your injured friend needs to lay down. You are perfectly capable of sitting on the floor."

Reid rolled his eyes and fell onto the floor, leaning against the bottom of the couch as Pogue got settled. Abigail began to move away, but Pogue grabbed her hand and pulled her to lay next to him. She warily arranged herself next to him, making sure she was laying on his uninjured side. She smiled up at him and placed a small kiss on his jaw before focusing her eyes on the television. And that was how they stayed until well into the next day.


	13. A Series of Events

**Author's Note: **Thanks to StrawberryXoXoMania, Pop-tarts, ShadowWolfDagger, emma134, liasonfan, Karma22, CSImiamiLover101, BellaDanvers, Avidswimmer09, lynn11802, CarlyJo, Songorita, gizmossidekick, Lady Lily Rose, Slytherin-Mafia, OnlyVampiresCanLoveYouForever, ruggedangle0426, Rainydaygirl4, SharonH, Topaz In My Eyes, mrcrockz06, susangle, Starwolf Magic, Aviolin, Julia, S-footbela-S, holymolygaboley, Supernatural GilmoreGirls, gossipgirl101, Royaleflush, BEEcausexoxo, alittlelate, WWESupernatural102262, and AceCade for your reviews! We appreciate it. Keep reviewing.

**Author's Note 2:** Sorry it's been so long since we've posted this chapter. We've been extra busy with school and other things, but we know you've been waiting a long time for it, so we hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to leave us reviews, we worked extra hard on this chapter for your viewing pleasure.

**Disclaimer:**

We still don't own the Covenant in any way, shape, or form; however, Becks and Abby are all ours. The title 'Pain' is not ours either; it belongs to the band Three Days Grace.

* * *

**Chapter 13****- A Series of Events  
**"Some have been thought brave because they were afraid to run away."  
-**Thomas Fuller**

**xxxxx**

Tyler ran down the stairs of his home and walked into the kitchen, noticing that his mother had just hung up the phone. "Who was that?" he asked, grabbing a water bottle from the refrigerator.

"Good morning to you too," his mother said cheerfully, making him smirk a little. "That was your father on the phone. His boss wants him to host a work fundraiser, like a charity event of sorts. It's for an organization that your father's company supports. Sadly, we are all forced to go. But you're welcome to invite some of your friends if you want. Otherwise I'm sure you will be bored out of your mind."

"Sounds good, I'll tell them about it today at school," Tyler replied as he began to make his way out of the kitchen.

"Oh, and don't forget to invite that girl you've been talking about so much. I'd love to meet her."

Tyler smiled as he zipped up his large coat. "I'll be sure to invite her mom."

**xxxxx **

Snow fell lazily from the gray sky as the bell rang, signaling to the students of Spencer Academy that it was lunchtime.

"So," Sarah started off with a large smile as the group settled at a table in the cafeteria. "What are everyone's plans for the holidays?"

Abby looked up from her lunch plate and said, "Quality time with the family, oh what fun."

Becky silently stared down at her tray of food and poked her fork at the odd looking chicken staring back at her. She looked up at the expectant faces surrounding the table, patiently waiting for her response to the question.

"I'm spending it at home," She replied, her eyes dropping back down to her tray.

Tyler looked at her for a moment before speaking up. "My parents are having a party. My dad's boss wants him to raise some money for a charity thing. You guys and your families are welcome to come."

Abby glanced at Becky, who hadn't even bothered to look up. The others all agreed to the idea of a party and began talking about their Christmas lists.

When lunch was over, the group began to go their separate ways to their next class. Tyler quickly followed after Abigail and Rebecca, hoping to catch them before the bell rang.

"Hey Becky, can I talk to you for a moment?" He put an arm around her shoulders and gently steered her to the side of the hall, watching as Abby shrugged and entered a classroom a few doors down.

"What's up?" Becky asked with a small smile.

"Are you okay? You seem pretty down today. You've been really quiet."

Becky's eyes dropped to the floor before quickly finding his again. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Come on Becky, you can tell me whatever it is. Something's bothering you, and you know you can talk to me about it," Tyler replied.

Rebecca sighed and scratched the back of her head for a moment before replying with, "Seriously Tyler, I'm fine. I'm going to be late to class. I'll talk to you later."

She gave him a short kiss and made her way to a door on the opposite side of the hall, entering just before the bell rang. Tyler watched her for a moment before turning and jogging to his next class.

**xxxxx**

"Seriously man, I'm starting to get kind of worried about her. She hasn't been acting like herself all day," Tyler said, looking over at Reid as they entered their dorm room.

"Dude, maybe she's fucking some other guy and is trying to think of a way to tell you," Reid replied with a smirk.

"That's not funny Reid," Tyler scowled, heading towards the bathroom.

Reid rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it so much baby boy. If something is wrong, she'll tell you when she's ready."

Tyler nodded and sighed. "Yeah, for once, maybe you're right."

"For once?" he questioned indignantly. "I'm a Garwin, I'm always right." At this, he plastered a proud smirk on his face, shooting an almighty look at his friend.

"Yeah, sure," Tyler replied, slamming the bathroom door before the shoe flying through the air could hit him.

**xxxxx**

"So you think your dad's not going to let you go to Tyler's party?" Abby asked, sitting down on her bed.

"No," Becky said, looking over at Abby. "I _know_ my dad's not going to let me go. He doesn't even know Tyler and I are together. He has like this thing against me being in a relationship. If I tell him that a group of guys I know are going to be there, he'll throw a bitch fit. I'm surprised he didn't send me to an all girls school."

"So don't tell him the guys are going to be there. Tell him I'm the one having the party," Abby replied with a shrug.

Becky looked skeptically at her friend. "You know I hate lying to the man, it never ends well."

Abigail sighed. "Why don't you just tell Tyler what's going on then? I'm sure he'll understand why you can't make it."

"Oh yeah, I'm going to go tell Tyler that my dad likes to beat his daughter because she reminds him of his wife, who he murdered," Becky replied sarcastically.

"Look Becks, Tyler has the right to know what's going on in your life. You guys _are_ together."

Rebecca sighed, looking out the window at the continuous fall of snow. "I can't tell him, not yet. It was hard enough to tell you and I've known you for a long time."

"Well I'm sure he'll find out eventually. He seemed kind of suspicious today when you got all quiet at lunch. He's going to start asking questions."

Becky rolled her eyes and crept under her covers. "Whatever. I just want this vacation to be over."

Becky turned off her light, and rolled over trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Abby watched her friend for a moment before doing the same.

**xxxxx**

It was Becky's first vacation day and she spent half of it upstairs unpacking her clothes. She would've asked her maid to do it, but her father, in one of his drunken fits, had fired her, or at least that's what Chief Baker had told her in a phone call earlier this morning. So she was stuck doing all the chores she wouldn't normally have to do.

After finishing up, she decided to go downstairs and find herself a snack. She entered her kitchen only to be confronted with her father and a bottle of Jack Daniels on the counter. He was starting his daily routine. She took a deep breath and headed for the refrigerator.

"Where do you think you're going?" He muttered lazily, jerking his head to look at her.

"I'm just getting something to eat," Becky replied hesitantly.

"Where's Mirabel? I've been looking all over for her."

"You don't remember?" Becky asked shutting the refrigerator. "You got drunk and fired her."

"Well then I guess you'll be the one cooking dinner," he replied, pouring himself another glass of alcohol.

"Why can't we order out?" she asked, although she regretted it instantly.

He slammed his glass on the counter and scowled at her. "Because I don't want to order out. I want you to cook for me. Is that okay with you?"

Becky nodded but said nothing. She was in no mood to get him angry today, especially if she was going to ask him about the party.

Later that night while serving dinner, she decided it was as good a time as any to ask her father if she could go to the party.

"So dad," she began. "My friend, Abigail, you remember her right? Her parents are throwing this party to raise money for a fundraiser and she wants me to come. Is that okay?"

Her father lazily shrugged his shoulders as he began to eat the meal Becky had cooked. "I don't care what you do. As long as you don't get into any trouble." Becky rolled her eyes and sat down at the table. "When is it?" He asked, looking over at her.

"Friday."

"I guess you can go, but God help you if you embarrass me like you did last year." Becky only nodded her head in a reply and continued to eat her dinner.

**xxxxx**

Friday had finally rolled around and everyone was excited for the big party that night. Abigail had intended on picking Becky up from her house later that night, but Tyler insisted on doing it himself. She tried to convince him that it wasn't a good idea, but he wouldn't listen to her and said he was going to pick her up no matter what, saying he wanted to surprise her.

Tyler walked up the large steps to Rebecca's house, Reid walking impatiently behind him. Both were donned in formal looking suits in preparation for the social gathering that had officially started a few minutes ago. Before he could ring the doorbell, he heard the sound of breaking glass on the other side of the door, quickly followed by shouting. He glanced at Reid, then tried to open the door to find it locked. A few seconds later they were thru the door, lock completely forgotten.

They followed the noise to what looked to be a living room, antique furniture gracing an oriental rug under a grand chandelier. There they found a distraught Rebecca sitting on the couch, tears and mascara staining her face and her left cheek red.

Her father was on the other side of the room, a glass of dark liquid in one hand and angry words spewing from his mouth. They entered just in time to hear him say, "You're just like your mother!" A look of recognition seemed to pass over his face as he realized what he had said. It was then that he noticed the newest additions to the argument. "Who are you two and what the hell are you doing in my house? How did you get in here?" He glanced at the fancy suits they were wearing, then at the new dress his daughter was wearing, the pieces visually clicking in his head. He turned angrily to the girl on the couch and he started to make his way towards her. Before she could get any words out of her mouth, Tyler was already in front of her, pulling her off the couch and pushing her towards Reid.

"You lied to me didn't you?" he asked with a voice full of rage. "You aren't going to a party with Abigail, you're going somewhere to be a slut with these boys."

"Hey!" Tyler yelled, getting into the larger man's face. "She's not a slut. For your information, she's going to a charity fundraiser with me."

"She'll be doing no such thing!" The angry man turned towards the frightened girl standing to the side. "Rebecca, get up to your room. Now!"

Rebecca looked like a deer in headlights as she quickly started towards the stairs, only to be stopped by the pale hand of one Reid Garwin. "She's coming with us whether you like it or not," the blonde boy stated calmly. Charles began to make his way towards the two before something about Reid changed, causing the older man to stop. "I don't know what you think you're going to do, but I suggest you not do it. What you should do is take your drunk ass upstairs and sleep it off." There seemed to be a slightly sad tone in his voice as he gave the command, a ring of fire quickly flashing in his eyes as a warning.

Charles face turned into one of horror as he observed the smoldering demeanor of the blonde. Brushing it off as his drunken state, he wobbly made his way up the stairs. He stopped at the top and turned to look the three below him, his face softening as he saw them embrace.


	14. Every End is A New Beginning

**Author's Note: **Thanks to StrawberryXoXoMania, Pop-tarts, ShadowWolfDagger, emma134, liasonfan, Karma22, CSImiamiLover101, BellaDanvers, Avidswimmer09, lynn11802, CarlyJo, Songorita, gizmossidekick, Lady Lily Rose, Slytherin-Mafia, OnlyVampiresCanLoveYouForever, ruggedangle0426, Rainydaygirl4, SharonH, Topaz In My Eyes, mrcrockz06, susangle, Starwolf Magic, Aviolin, Julia, S-footbela-S, holymolygaboley, Supernatural GilmoreGirls, gossipgirl101, Royaleflush, BEEcausexoxo, alittlelate, WWESupernatural102262, mcena99, Firey Dragon164, Jas120, tooley, Cheyenne, skylinebabe, and AceCade for your reviews! We appreciate it. Keep reviewing.

**Author's Note 2:** We have come to the end of the road.We once again thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story for your patience, since we have been slow in posting chapters. We hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others.

**Disclaimer:**

We still don't own the Covenant in any way, shape, or form; however, Becks and Abby are all ours. The title 'Pain' is not ours either; it belongs to the band Three Days Grace.

* * *

**Every End is a New Beginning**

"Our life is an apprenticeship to the truth that around every circle another can be drawn; that there is no end in nature, but every end is a beginning, and under every deep a lower deep opens."

-Ralph Waldo Emerson

**xxxxx**

The night dragged as one by one the guests left the charity event being held at the Simms' mansion that evening. The only people left were hired help cleaning up, two almost sleeping parents, and a tired group of teens conjugated in one of the many unused living rooms. Finally having the chance to relax and enjoy the meaning of the holiday, they all settled around a large fire and began handing out their Christmas presents to each other.

Abigail and Rebecca exchanged presents first. They began to laugh as the final pieces of paper came off, revealing a picture frame holding identical photos of the two during the previous summer.

"Great minds think a like huh?" Abby said with a grin, looking down at the slightly sunburned faces.

"Apparently so. This is a good picture of us," Rebecca replied, laughing as she hugged her friend.

"Ladies…" Reid interrupted, putting an arm around them both. "Merry Christmas." He handed them two boxes, both looking as though they had been wrapped in a hurry, then picked up a third and handed it to Sarah, whose eyes grew wide at the gesture. Reid leaned back against the couch, his trademark smirk in place, hands folded behind his head.

The three girls exchanged looks of apprehension and proceeded to open their presents. Sarah rolled her eyes, while Abigail groaned and Becky's face turned a nice shade of pink. Curious, Caleb leaned over and reached into his girlfriend's box, frowning when his hand felt fabric. The frown turned into a glare as he pulled out a lacy set of underwear and a matching bra, both very skimpy and baring Victoria's Secret tags. He stuffed them back into the box and turned his stare to Reid, who was laughing at his eldest friend.

Pogue shook his head and leaned over Abigail's shoulder, examining the green clothing that she was holding up. "It's nice," he said slowly. "I'll let you know how it looks in action Reid." His tone was suggesting as his eyes sparkled with mischief.

Reid's smirk dropped a bit as he began to protest. "Hey, buyer gets the privilege of seeing his present in use. Why don't you ladies try them on right now, so we can all see how wonderful they look."

"Nice try Reid," Tyler said, rolling his eyes at his best friend's idea.

Back in his position on the opposite couch, Pogue added, "Yeah dude, go get your own girl and stop trying to steal ours."

"Hey, at least I got Abby a gift. You didn't buy her anything. A real man buys his girl anything she wants." He sent a smirk in the redhead's direction as he said this.

Pogue shook his head as Abby spoke up. "We agreed not to exchange presents Reid. We're going out to a nice dinner tomorrow night and that's our present to each other."

Reid's face dropped as he slouched back onto the couch. "That is so lame dude. Ridiculously lame."

Pogue laughed and picked up the underwear off the floor with a finger. "Well I'm sure afterwards, we'll be breaking in Abby's new present. Ain't that right babe?"

Abigail only laughed in response as she snatched the article of clothing out of his hand and placed it neatly back into the box. "Thank you for the present, Reid. It was very nice of you."

Reid mock saluted to her as Tyler took this opportunity to pull out a small wrapped box, handing it to Rebecca and sitting next to her on the floor. She carefully unwrapped it and gasped in surprise. In the box was a beautiful gold ring, heart shaped emeralds set at various points across the band. She slowly took it out and slid it on to her finger, admiring the way the gems glowed in the light of the fire. "I love it Tyler," was all she could say.

"And I love you," he responded quietly, taking her hand as she turned to look at him. Slowly, their mouths met and they shared a love-filled kiss. Nobody in the room, not even Reid, dared to interrupt the moment happening in front of them.

The rest of the night continued like that, with Sarah and Caleb making another passionate gift exchange, the boys swapping silly items, and the girls giving each other more thoughtful presents.

**xxxxx**

When the group finally decided to call it a night, they said their goodbyes and headed outside to their cars. While waiting on Tyler to find his keys, Rebecca turned to Reid and said a bit hesitantly, "Thanks for saving my ass back at my dad's house."

Reid glanced over at the blonde, but said nonchalantly, "Don't mention it." The smirk then graced his face as he added, "But don't think that this makes us best friends now. I still think you're a bitch."

Becky laughed, a smile of content on her face at his avoidance of a sappy moment. "Well, I still think you're a shitty best friend, so it's mutual."

Reid turned to look at Becky, both smiling at each other. For the first time since they'd met, a comfortable silence had settled upon them. Tyler picked that moment to come running out of the house muttering apologies, his keys in his hand.

When they finally reached Becky's house, both her and Tyler got out, while Reid waited in the car.

"Thanks for everything Tyler. I had a really good time tonight," Becky said with a smile, as they walked towards the door.

"Me too, I'm glad you came," Tyler replied. He placed a short kiss on her lips and hugged her. "Good night."

"Night." Becky replied as she took out her key to unlock the door. She waved as Tyler drove off, then entered her house. She walked into the living room, noticing her father sitting on the couch.

"How was your night?" he asked calmly, a glass of water in his hand.

"It was good. I met Tyler's parents, they're really nice," Becky replied, not sure if she should stay and talk or go up to her room like normal.

"He seems like he really cares about you."

"He does."

A silence fell upon them before Charles shifted slightly, grabbing a fairly large box.

"I wanted to give you this. It was your mothers." He handed it to her as she sat down on the couch across from him. She carefully opened the box, not sure what to expect. A surprised look crossed her face as she carefully picked up a piece of jewelry, then put it down and carefully rifled through the rest of it. "Those were her favorite pieces of jewelry. I thought you might want to have them."

Becky thanked him and then carefully closed the lid. "Can I ask you something?" She put the box on the table in front of her and looked up at her father. "Why have you always hated me? Why did you kill mom?"

Charles tensed at the questions, glad that she was at least talking to him instead of locking herself in her room. It was already going better than he had hoped. He took a deep breath, his mind clearer than it had been in years, especially with the lack of alcohol in his system.

"When you were born, you're mother was diagnosed with some sort of illness. The doctors could never figure out what it was. All they knew was that she only had a few years left to live, and even those years wouldn't be easy on her. For years I blamed you for her sickness. I thought that if you hadn't been born, hadn't put her through nine months of pregnancy, that she would be okay, that she wouldn't have gotten sick. Every day I had to watch her suffer and finally I just couldn't take anymore. So I slipped her some extra medication. It was an easy way for her to go. Later, I found out that she had had the illness for a while, that it ran in her family. Then I just felt guilty and needed someone besides myself to blame. You were the easiest target." By the time he was done talking, tears had formed in his eyes, but he held strong and refused to let them fall.

Becky sniffed and wiped her own tears from her face, trying to decide what this meant and how it impacted their broken relationship. Was he trying to start over or was he just trying to make himself feel better. "It was nobody's fault that she was sick, not yours, not mine." She stood up and grabbed the box, holding it close to herself as she turned to the door. "Good night Dad," she said quietly.

"Rebecca," he all but whispered. "You really are just like your mother; so caring, so gentle. She would be proud. I am proud." He looked away from her and picked up his glass of water once again.

She quietly walked behind the couch, placing a quick kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight Dad."

**xxxxx**

It was a cool summer day eighteen years later, and everyone had reunited at the Danver's mansion for the thirteenth birthday of William Danvers, the only son of Caleb and Sarah. Gifts piled high on a table in the backyard and the smell of barbeque chicken filled the air. A large birthday cake sat on a separate table, with thirteen candles glowing brightly.

"All right everyone," Caleb's voice echoed. "It's time to sing happy birthday to the birthday boy."

The group gathered around the boy, who had inherited many of his father's good looks even at such a young age, and prepared to sing.

"Wait," Becky interrupted, noticing that someone was missing from the group of four. "Where's Reid?"

Tyler shook his head and laughed. "Late as always. Probably buying his last minute gift."

No sooner had the words left his mouth, the blonde burst through the backdoor, a poorly wrapped gift in hand, and his wife clinging to his other.

"Sorry we're late, traffic's a bitch. Hope I didn't hold anything up." He smiled cheerfully as he walked over to the table and put his gift down. Grinning at William, he said, "Happy birthday little man."

Caleb rolled his eyes. "Great. Now that the gang is all here, can we get on with the show?"

After they had finished singing happy birthday, William blew out his candles. The crowd cheered and clapped, and the birthday was underway. After a few hours, all of the young kids had left and only the four and their significant others remained. They sat around talking, Rebecca watching her son quietly sitting at a table finishing up his cake while she talked with Abigail, and Delilah. Pogue and Reid were throwing around a football with their sons, while Caleb and Tyler talked business. They were all so busy, that none of them really noticed William as he began to take some of his presents out of their boxes. None of them ever noticed how his eyes turned a pitch black color as his newest toys came floating towards him.

"Hey William! Let's go play some football." Becky's son exclaimed once he was finished with his cake.

William's toys dropped to the ground as he looked over at the youngest of the Ipswich boys. He got up and followed him to the field where the other's were still playing, momentarily forgetting about his strangest present.


End file.
